2 Weeks Worth of Carlisle
by Carlisle Cares
Summary: Bella is staying at the Cullen's for the next 2 weeks while Charlie is away on a fishing trip. The rest of the family are going on a hunting trip to Denali, but Carlisle is staying home with Bella since he must be at the hospital. Bella learns she must follow Carlisle's rules. Good luck Bella! Warning: Contains disciplinary spanking. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This is my first attempt at a story. It is a discipline story mainly between Carlisle and Bella. It follows after 2 of my favorite stories on the sight (Drunken Consequences & Insomnia by _Phoenixhp5t—_they are the best, I wish you would write more!)

BPOV:

Well, here I am again at the Cullen home for the next 2 weeks. Charlie is going on a fishing trip with Jake, Billy and Seth and whenever he is away, Carlisle (my Vampire Father) has decreed I am to stay with them until Charlie returns, no ifs ands, or buts. I love being with the Cullens, but ever since the last 2 stunts I pulled, I have to tow the line with my vampire father. I can't blame him, I was totally out of line and deserved every spank I got from him, but he really keeps an eye on me ever since, and not only do I have to stay with them when Charlie is away, but I have to let Carlisle know everything and everywhere I am going and get his okay (_of course, Charlie does not know this_). I really feel that Carlisle is more of a father to me and it's really his permission and approval I really want and need. Yes, the Carlisle stamp of approval must be on everything I do, yessiree! Don't want to stir those waters again.

The rest of the family is going on a hunting trip in Denali for 2 weeks but Carlisle is staying home with me since he has surgeries scheduled. Edward and the others are leaving tomorrow, Sunday, so Carlisle suggested we all go to the art museum in Seattle as a family to spend some time together. It will also be good practice for me being with the family in public and blending in. I will be turned sometime in August after the wedding. I'm a little leery about being in the museum-being the klutz that I am, I have to stay away from anything that could be broken or tipped over, don't want to take any chances. That's all I would need. Edward told me to stick close to him and not touch anything. Hmmm, I wonder why? Geez, no faith!

So here we are at the art museum. Carlisle loves art and we are going to take the tour they have here. As we were getting out of the cars, Dad told us all to be on our best behavior and not cause any problems and try to blend in. It was an overcast day so we did not have to worry about being in the sun.

As we entered the museum, a guide greeted us and asked if she could help us. Emmett blurts out, "Yes, we're here to see the Volturi exhibit." The guide looked at him dumbfounded and asked, "The _what_ exhibit"? Edward, Jasper and I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't think Carlisle could ever look paler, but he did at that moment. Both he and Esme stood there with their mouths open until Carlisle walked up, grabbed Emmett, glared at him and pushed him to the side. "I'm sorry—my son is just goofing off, please forgive his antics". She just smiled as Carlisle grabbled Emmett's arm and said in a low voice so the guide couldn't hear him: "Do you want to go with me to the restroom"? Emmett being Emmett said, "Why Pops, you need help"? Edward and Jasper chuckled to themselves, but I couldn't hold it in and laughed out loud. Dad pushed Emmett to the restroom and shot a glaring glance at me. I felt for Emmett.

Carlisle POV

I couldn't believe my jokester son said that. He wouldn't be so happy and grinning in a few minutes. I had to take some action when he gave me a response like that, not to mention that he brought up the Volturi. Sometimes I don't think this boy thinks further than his nose. As we entered the men's room, luckily no one else was in there, so I shoved Emmett in to the handicap stall and made him face me. I could see he was wishing he could re-live the last few minutes.

"Alright, what has gotten into you? You know better than to bring up the Volturi and to a human, plus you had to be a wise ass with me".

"Sorry Pops, just joking around".

"That is not something to joke about young man, turn around and touch your toes."

"Awe, come on Pops, not here, I won't do it again". "Should have thought of that before—now bend over—NOW!" "Yes Pops".

Emmett reluctantly bent over and touched his toes. I raised my hand high in the air and brought down a hard WHACK! "Ow, Pops, that hurt". "It's supposed to—hold still"—I raised my hand again and brought down another 4 WHACKS. "Is that going to do it Emmett, or should I continue"? "No, Pops, that'll do it alright". "Okay son, get up". He turned and I made him face me, "Stop goofing off and fooling around. Come on, let's enjoy the rest of the tour." "Sure thing Pops—sorry". "It's over now, forget it" I said.

BPOV

Dad and Emmett came over and joined us again. Jasper and Edward were trying desperately to suppress their smiles and I was still giggling. We walked over to wait for the group tour of the paintings and art works which would begin in about 10 minutes. I still couldn't stop giggling. "Bella, Edward said, you better stop before Carlisle catches you". "You don't want to get in trouble". That made me giggle again and this time Carlisle saw me. "Bella, that's enough" Carlisle said. "Sorry Dad—I said, but as soon as I looked at Emmett's smiling face, I blurted out laughing again. Carlisle glowered and walked over to me, "Bella, that's enough, one more time and we are going out to the car". "Understood"? "Yes dad". I didn't know what he meant by going out to the car, but thought I better knock it off. Edward nudged me, "don't push it Bella".

Luckily the tour began, everything was going fine until we get to this one painting that was called, 'On Red'. "What the heck is that"? asked Emmett, to which I groaned to myself, please don't make me laugh you big bear. "It's a painting called 'On Red' the guide said. _(All it looked like was a canvas painted red!)_ Emmett said, "yeah but what is it?" "It's just a painting called 'On Red" the guide said. "What? What did the artist do, slap red paint on a board and put it in a frame"? asked Emmett. _(I was trying my best to suppress my laughter because Dad was starting to fume)_. Emmett went on: "Well, anyone could throw paint on a canvas, piece of board, whatever and call it art then. I'm going to paint one blue and another one white and hang them next to the red one and then it would be 'On Red, On White and On Blue'. That did it, I burst out laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes. The thing of it is, Emmett wasn't trying to be funny, he was serious, he couldn't believe that a painting like that could be considered art. I was dying. "Emmett, keep your comments to yourself. Bella, stop it, now". Carlisle said. Some how I did, because I didn't want to incur the wrath of Carlisle, especially after what just happened to Emmett. Edward squeezed my hand and whispered that I better not push it. Rosalie slapped Emmett and told him to shut up. Mom shot Emmett and me a warning look. All I could think was: _Please Emmett, don't make me laugh—you know how it is when you are not supposed to laugh…_

Carlisle POV:

I just wanted us to have a nice family outing, thinking that this would be a safe enough place as it is inside and not too many people around like other attractions. I wanted to have Bella experience being with the entire family in public before her transformation just to get her used to trying to blend in without drawing attention to us, but this is not looking good. I am hoping I do not have to take my giggling daughter out to the car for _"a little discussion" _on how to behave in a public place. Seems there's never a dull moment in the Cullen Clan.

BPOV

So now we moved on to other paintings and then we came to my undoing, a local abstract artist. Why, oh why, did they have to take us there. We came to one of this artist's paintings and Emmett couldn't contain his shock: "What do you call that—now that is not art—this dude was seriously messed up".

"It's abstract art" the guide said. "Abstract, more like DISASTER, Ugh" Emmett said shaking his head. "It hurts my eyes" (_as if this could affect a vampire's eyes) _Emmett said covering his eyes.

"Emmett, I told you before to keep you're comments to yourself, please," Carlisle warned. "Pops, surely you as a doctor have to admit this guy was on something to come up with something like that".

"Emmett, it is art, he is an artist, just enjoy it." "Enjoy it, it looks like he cut pictures up, threw them up in the air, and how they landed is what he paints and then outlines them in neon markers. This dude had problems".

I had my face buried in Edward's shoulder. I could feel my whole body shaking with laughter. I couldn't stop myself. Alice came over and whispered, "Bella, if you don't stop it, the vision I just had of Daddy taking you out to the car will come true and you will not like it. Please try to stop laughing, Daddy is eyeing you now". Edward was begging me to please stop. I finally got myself under control until…the next painting this artist did came into view.

"Oh, now come on, that looks like a kid drew it—I could use my foot and draw a better picture than that, Emmett said. "Hey guide lady, give me a piece of paper and a pencil". With that, he sits on the floor and starts to take his shoe off. Dad knocked him on the arm and told him to get up. He got up looking right into the face of our angry Vampire father. "Do you want to go back to the restroom?" "No sir". "Then I suggest you stop all of this nonsense now". "Yes Pops—I got it—but you should take this abstract artist dude to the bathroom and knock some sense in him!"

At that point, I lost it, I blurted out laughing so hard, I stumbled back into a rope stand that was blocking off an exhibit, knocking it down along with myself and all the other rope stands fell with me causing a loud crashing sound, not to mention I was tangled up in the ropes, and _still laughing_. Edward and Alice came running over to me and I felt strong hands lift me up. I turned, giggling again, to thank Edward but instead of seeing my favorite vampire's face, I was looking into the angry, fed up face of my father. Uh oh, this is not good. "Are you hurt"? "No dad". He looked me in the eye and spoke in a low, stern voice: "That's enough young lady, come with me". Edward stepped in front of us confronting our father. Carlisle stopped and said to him: "Edward, this is between Bella and myself, you are to stay in here and not come outside, is that understood"? "Yes dad". Edward reluctantly stepped aside and dad led me out of the museum.

When we got outside he gave me a hard swat to my backside. I yelped. No one can swat like Carlisle, especially when he is up to his teeth in any of his children's antics. Luckily there was no one outside to see it, that would have been embarrassing. We got to the car and he stopped at the driver's side back door of his black Mercedes. He unlocked the door with his key fob and told me to get in the back seat. I just looked at him and he told me again, "Get in the back seat Bella, I will not tell you again". Thinking I better do as he said, I got into the back seat. After I got in, he got in and pushed me over to the opposite door and sat in the middle of the seat with a foot on each side of the floor hump.

"All right missy, what was this outing an exercise for"? Carlisle asked. "Time for us to spend as a family and going out into public showing me how to blend in and not draw attention to us" I said.

"How do you think that turned out?" asked my very irate father.

"Not so good, but dad, I couldn't help it, Emmett just struck me so funny with his comments" I said hoping this would buy me a reprieve.

"I know Sweetheart, but you know Emmett wasn't trying to make you laugh, it is just his way, he thinks out loud and _is_ very loud. You have been warned about laughing, and then you take a dive into a roped off section and get yourself tangled up in the rope and rope stands making a noise so loud I thought the mummies in the Egyptian room were going to get up out of their sarcophagi's. Thank heavens you didn't damage anything or hurt yourself-again!

"I'm sorry dad. I really didn't mean to do that or laugh like that, but I couldn't help it."

"Well, let me help you with that. Let's get this over with so that we can get back to the others".

I suddenly realized what he meant about going out to the car. 'No dad, please, I won't do it again. I'll behave, please don't".

"Sorry Bella—come on, he said and patted his right knee—over you go".

I looked at his knee and then at the door next to me and put my hand on the handle. Of course, he caught that and gave a low growl. 'Bella, don't you _dare_ open that door, you will not get so much as your foot out the door and I will stop you. Now take your hand off the handle and get over my knee". No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening. "Please daddy, see I stopped giggling, please, pretty please". "Bella, you have 2 choices, either put your bottom on my knee yourself, or I will do it for you, and if I have to do it, your pants are coming down, now what is it going to be"?

Realizing it was in my best interest to do it myself, I leaned forward and laid myself over his knees. He helped adjust me so that my bottom was lying in the perfect position on his right knee. Great, what a position to be in: over my father's knees in the back seat of his car looking at the floor. Leave it to neat-freak Carlisle, not a speck of dust or dirt on the floor. I felt him put his left hand on the small of my back and lay his right hand against my bottom. "Tell me again why you are in this position, Bella". "Wait, you mean you don't know" I said sarcastically. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK—"you watch your attitude with me young lady". "OW OW OW OW! I'm sorry". "Want to try that again?" he asked. "I kept giggling and fell and got tangled up in the ropes and drew attention to us," I said suddenly feeling very ashamed. "You certainly did—now let's see if I can give you a few pointers on how to behave in public".

SMACK - SMACK - SMACK - SMACK - SMACK on the right cheek – "AAHH, ow, ooww, daaad it hurts" I yelped. "That's why it's called punishment," my angry father said.

SMACK - SMACK - SMACK - SMACK - SMACK reigned down on the left cheek – "AAHH! AHHH, dad please" I pleaded – "Almost over, Bella.",

SMACK - SMACK on the right – SMACK - SMACK on the left. "OWW! OWWW!" – I was crying. Then I felt myself being lifted up and sat down next to him. I yelped when my bottom hit the seat, but I didn't dare move. I was wriggling in discomfort. It wasn't as bad as the other spankings I had gotten from him, but it stung like heck. "Alright Bella, do you think you can behave now and stop giggling like a little child"? "Yes dad, I'm sorry". "That's my girl". He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Okay, let's rejoin the others".

As we walked in the others were waiting for us. Edward came over and put his arm around me. "Are you okay my love"? "Yeah, it wasn't that bad, stings, but I'm fine". "Please try to not to get in anymore trouble, I almost bolted out the door to check on you but Jasper and Alice stopped me." "I guess I better get used to having a father that really takes an active role in my behavior, I said rubbing my sore bottom. Wow!". "There's no getting around it, babe—just ask all of our butts" Edward grinned.

So now we were going to the section with all the replicas of the famous statues. The first statue we came up to was the statue of David—you know the statue of David—**_all_** of him is exposed. Next to that, the 3 Virgins – also all exposed. Emmett stood there wide-eyed with mouth open: "Hey Pops, I didn't know they had an X-Rated section"! We were asked to leave and Dad said we were never going to the museum again as long as we lived—I guess that means never!

TBC- This was my first attempt. Please review and let me know if I should finish it. Remember, Bella has 2 weeks with Carlisle while the others are gone hunting.


	2. Chapter 2

Please note: this is a fictional discipline story between Carlisle and Bella. It will contain non-sexual, non-abusive spanking in later chapters. If you do not like this, please do not read.

CHAPTER 2

Well, my love and favorite Vampire Edward left with the rest of his family this morning for their hunting trip to Denali. I am here with Carlisle who stayed home with me because he has surgeries and can't get away from the hospital. I will be staying here for 2 weeks, being that Charlie will be gone for that long on a fishing trip and since my vampire father insists that when Charlie is away, I have to stay here with my vampire family.

Carlisle is at the hospital today but will be home this evening. I'm not supposed to leave the house until he gets home. Edward still is afraid something is going to happen to me before I am turned. I love Carlisle more as a father than Charlie. He and Esme actually treat me like a daughter. I'm just not used to being so accountable to anyone like this. Believe me, I am accountable to Carlisle more than anyone.

While cleaning up my breakfast dishes my cell phone rang. It was Carlisle doing his first check in call to me. "Hi Dad, how is your day going"? "Fine sweetheart, how about yours"? "Fine, just finishing up my breakfast dishes and then I was going to watch some TV or read if I can't find anything to watch". "Okay, I was just checking in. I will call later and remember, do not leave the house, understood"? "Yes dad, I know". "Good girl—talk to you in a little bit". Oh great, how many times is he going to call me? I better make sure my cell phone is by me the entire time.

I flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote. I was about to switch the TV on when my cell phone rang again. "Hello". "Hi Bella, it's Jessica, whatcha doin"? "Nothing, just about to watch some TV, I'm bored". "Great, then do you want to meet me and Angela for lunch"? "Well, I'm staying at the Cullen's since Charlie is out of town." "Well, can't you come anyway"? "I guess I could call Carlisle and ask if it was okay if I met you. Where do you want to go"? "We were thinking of going into Port Angeles to the restaurant we went to when we went looking for prom dresses, remember"? "Um, I don't know if I would be allowed to go to Port Angeles". "Why would Dr. Cullen mind if you went with us, he's not your dad"? _"Little did they know! If it were Charlie, I would just say I'm going to lunch with Jessica and Angela and it would be fine. Carlisle, my vampire father, is another story. Maybe I could call him and say we were going somewhere here in Forks. I might be able to go then." _"Tell you what, I'll call Carlisle and tell him I am meeting you and Angela for lunch. I'll come to your house. What time? " "Be here at noon". "Okay, see you then".

Now for the hard part, convincing Carlisle to let me go, well, here goes nothing! "Bella, is anything wrong?" "No dad, I'm fine; um, dad, Jessica called and asked if I could meet her and Angela for lunch today?" "Really, where are they going"? "Well, they want me to meet them and go to Port Angeles together". "What, why Port Angeles, you know Edward wouldn't like that, why not here in Forks"? "We went there when I first got here and looked for prom dresses, at least they did." "As I recall, Edward scared off some guys who were following you and got there just in time". "Yes, but that was at night, I will be with Jessica and Angela. It's the same restaurant where Edward and I went to after that incident. Please dad, I would like to go". "I really don't want you going to Port Angeles, why don't you call them and ask them to eat here in town then call me back". "Alright, talk to you in a few, Dad". I called Jessica back and asked if we could just eat here. She didn't want to hear it. "Bella, we only have a little time together before you get married and we go off to college. Can't you just tell Dr. Cullen we are eating here and then we can sneak away to Port Angeles? He won't know-we would be back before he gets off work". I knew it was against my better judgment, but I was bored so I agreed. "Okay, I'll call him back and tell him we are eating at the diner here and I will be at your house at noon." Jessica was thrilled that I was going. I was excited, but nervous. What if Dad found out—he always seems to find out. I don't know how he could this time, since he will be at the hospital and it's not like he goes out for lunch.

"Hi Dad, all right, we are going to eat at the diner here in town, so can I go"? "Okay, Bella, as long as you stay in town. Please be home by the time I am tonight after my shift ends. I should be home around 6:00 p.m. I will see you then". "Okay dad, thanks". "Sure thing, honey, have a good time…and Bella, please do not make me regret this" he said warningly. "I won't dad, see you later." Whew, that was tough. He would have to throw that in there. I got myself ready and made sure I had some money. By the time I got done, it was time to leave. I headed out to the truck and drove down the Cullen driveway to the street. I arrived right on time at Jessica's. Both she and Angela were waiting for me. They were both excited. "Come on, let's get going", said Jessica_. _We got in Jessica's car and left Forks. All the way to Port Angeles we were talking about our time at Forks High School. Where did the 2 years go that I had attended there? We laughed and giggled all the way there; well they did anyway. I was daydreaming about Edward. I did join in now and then. It was a really nice time and I was so glad I was along. "Gee Bella, what's with Dr. Cullen, I had no idea he would be that strict with you, you're not even part of his family yet". "I know, he just cares about all of us, even me. He treats me more like a daughter than my own dad". "Are you sure you are going to like that, having to check everything out with him all the time, that would drive me nuts. You will be married soon". "I don't mind, it's kind of nice having someone to look out for you. I never had that with my own parents."

We got to the restaurant and were seated. After we ordered, Jessica said, "Hey, Angela and I are going to meet some friends Wed. evening at a night club here in Port Angeles, why don't you come along. It could be our last hurrah before college and you getting married." "I don't know, I don't think Carlisle would let me". "Don't tell him, say you are coming to my house for girls party." Angela added, "Yeah, Mike and Eric will be there. Eric's brother has a friend who works at the nightclub and he is going to let us in so we can listen to the band. It will be fun, you should come". _I would like to go, it would be a break from staying at the Cullen's and being bored; it would be nice to get out once in a while._ "I'll try to come, when are you leaving"? "Around 7 p.m., you can tell Dr. Cullen you are coming to my house for a high school girl get-together. You could stay over, or come home later". "Alright, that's sounds believable. I can't drink though". _That's all I would need, Dad would smell alcohol on me—these vampires have acute senses and alcohol is not a pleasant thing for them to be around. I'd really get it if I pulled a stunt with alcohol again._ "No, we can't drink, we are just going to listen to the band," Angela said. "Okay, sounds good" I thought.

While we were eating our lunch, my phone rang. Yeah, guess who it was! "Hi Carlisle, how's it going". "Hi Bella, how's your lunch going, is the diner crowded as usual"? "Yep, pretty much—there's lots of people here". "Are you having a good time with your friends"? "Yes, we are having a lot of fun talking about high school and remembering all the fun we had there". "That's great honey, tell them hello for me". "Okay, I will". "See you tonight Bella". "Okay, bye Carlisle (I didn't call him dad in front of Jessica and Angela yet)". Boy, talk about unnerving, he calls right after we make plans to go out 2 nights from now. I was getting nervous already. After lunch we went to a couple of stores and did some girl shopping. I've never been one for shopping, not when you have a sister who is the queen of shopping and fashion. Jessica and Angela each got some things; I just mainly looked around and didn't buy anything. I couldn't come home with a package anyway. There would be no way I could explain that away to Detective Carlisle!

When we came out of the _third _store, I checked my phone to see what time it was. To my horror, I noticed I had missed a call about an hour ago. Great—I knew who it was, as I checked my phone, sure enough it was my father telling me to call him right away when I got this message to let him know I was okay. Now what—then to top it all of, it was 5:30 p.m. Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, we would never make it back to Forks by the time dad got home from the hospital. It takes about an hour and 15 minutes to Forks. I quickly told Jessica and Angela we had to go, they were shocked it was that late too. "Oh no, Bella, will you get in trouble"? I hated to say yes, but I knew this was not going to sit well. I didn't want them to know how upset I was, so I just pretended it would be okay. "No, Carlisle is pretty cool and as long as I am okay, he will be fine," I told them. "Oh good, cause we really want you to go Wed. evening," Angela reminded me. Oh yeah, like that will happen now, I'll be lucky to go the bathroom without an escort. I have a sinking feeling about this. We finally got to the car and were on our way back to Forks. Please, please let dad be held up at the hospital. I already felt my butt tingling. He can't be too mad, maybe I can say we were talking at Jessica's and lost track of the time. My truck is there so that would make it believable. Oh no, in my hurry to get back, I forgot to call him back, what'll I do now—wait, I can't call now, he will say come home and I would never make it there in time. I think I will just say I didn't hear it ring with all the noise in the diner and talking and laughing at Jessica's. That might work…it has to…I'm done for…

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to say thanks to all of you who wrote reviews. I appreciate all your comments, suggestions, likes and even the dislikes. I have the next chapter almost finished. Will try to get it up soon.**

**To: .9: Vampires can drink alcohol, however, it supposedly dulls their senses more than humans because their senses are so heightened. They usually avoid alcohol because they don't like the smell or taste. Carlisle would be able to smell alcohol very easily because of their acute sense of smell if Bella had been around it. Thanks for your review.**

**Chapter 3**

Carlisle POV:

I have been trying to get in touch with Bella, but she is not answering. I told her to keep her phone on, so she should be able to hear it ring and answer. I will have to remind her again about the rule of always being accessible for phone calls. This has been my 3rd attempt at reaching her. She better answer the next time I try or at least call me back and leave a message.

I am just about through here at the hospital. I might even get away early. I told Bella to be home by the time I get there around 6:00 p.m. I think I will surprise her and stop by the diner and bring her dinner. I know she likes the garden burger and the spinach salad there. I will ask the waitress which one she had for lunch and bring her the other one. I have to remember she needs to eat, so this will be easier since she was gone all day. This way she can just relax and eat and we will not have to worry about cooking and cleaning up.

I will try calling her one more time before I leave. "Leaving for the day Dr. Cullen?" one of the nurses asked. "Yes, Marcie, signing out." "See you tomorrow Dr. Cullen, have a nice evening". "You too, Marcie."

As I got in my car, I decided to try Bella again. It was 5:45 p.m., I had gotten out early. The phone rang and no answer. Why is she not answering her phone? I decided to leave a stern message; when her voice mail beeped for a message I said: "Young lady, I have tried you 4 times with no reply or message from you. When you get this message, you better return my call." That should put a little fear in her.

I pulled out of the hospital parking lot and made my way to the diner. The diner was busy as usual. Chief Swan used to always be in here eating after his shift before Bella came to live with him. I wonder if he will be coming back here again after Bella and Edward are married. I felt a little sorry for Charlie knowing he would really be missing Bella and her cooking. Entering the diner, some of the patrons recognized me and said hello to me. I returned their greetings. I made my way to the counter and the waitress greeted me.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen, Chief Swan's daughter Bella is dating my son Edward and" before I could get the rest out the waitress said, "I know who you are Dr. Cullen, how can I help you?" "Well, as I was saying, Bella is staying at our house while Chief Swan is out of town and I wanted to bring her favorite meal home for supper. I know her and her friends were here for lunch today, so could you tell me if she had the spinach salad or garden burger for lunch so I can take her other favorite home to her."

"I'm sorry Dr. Cullen, I didn't see Bella today and I have been here since 7 am," she said. "Bella wasn't here with her friends Jessica and Angela, are you sure?" I asked. "Yes, Dr. Cullen, I haven't seen them all day, wait a minute she said turning to the cook, 'Hey, Joe, did you see Bella Swan in here today?' 'Nope, haven't seen her, the cook said.' " "Ah, well, in that case", I said trying to control my anger, "could you get me a spinach salad to go please?" "Of course, Dr. Cullen, it will only take a minute," she said cheerfully.

Bella had lied to me-of course, they could have gone somewhere else to eat, but then I remembered calling her and asking if the diner was crowded. She had said yes. So she _had_ lied to me. This isn't going to be a pleasant evening for my errant daughter. "Here you go Dr. Cullen, one spinach salad with the dressing on the side, just like Bella's likes it." I paid for the salad and thanked the waitress. As I got into my car with the salad, I decided to drive over to Jessica's house to see if Bella was still there.

I pulled up to Jessica's house and Bella's truck was there. I felt relieved. I'm going to go knock on the door and tell her to come home and make her explain why she has not answered my calls. I rang the doorbell and Jessica's mother answered the door. "Hello, Dr. Cullen, please come in." "Thank you Mrs. Stanley, I was coming to check on Bella, she has not returned my calls and I thought I might drive by here on my way home from the hospital." "Oh Dr. Cullen, they are not back from Port Angeles yet," Mrs. Stanley said. "What?" I asked stunned, I couldn't believe Bella deliberately disobeyed me, lied to me and went to Port Angeles when I had specifically forbid it. "They must have gone shopping there and lost track of the time, you know how girls are when they get to talking and shopping. I'm sure they will be home any minute. I will tell Bella to call you right away when they get back, " Mrs. Stanley said. "Oh no, I don't want her to think I was checking on her, plus I want to surprise her with her favorite spinach salad when she gets home." "If you would just suggest she head home for dinner, I would appreciate it," I said trying to contain my frustration. "Sure thing, Dr. Cullen, looks like you will be having a new daughter soon." "Yes, Bella is like a daughter to my wife and I already. We treat her as one of the family." "Have a nice day, Mrs. Stanley". "You too, Dr. Cullen." Jessica's mother stood there watching Carlisle walking back to his car. She was thinking to herself what a handsome, young-looking man he was. Such beautiful eyes, and hair and smelled so good, "who was that honey?" her husband asked, snapping her back to reality, she closed the door to tell him.

I angrily got into my car. I had to watch that I didn't peal out of the Stanley's driveway. I was furious, but before I could turn out onto the street, my phone rang and I saw it was my little miscreant daughter; it was 6:20 p.m. "Where have you been young lady? I have called and left 4 messages for you…"

BPOV

We were still about a half hour away from Forks. I felt I had to call dad back after the last message I got from him. He sounded angry. I hoped he was calling to tell me he was going to be late getting home from the hospital. Please, please, don't let him get home until after 7 p.m. That would be perfect. We should be back by 6:45 and by the time I drive to the Cullen's I should beat him home. Why didn't I check on the time sooner? I wanted to scream at Jessica to drive faster, but had to keep my cool. I was still rehearsing my story. _"Sorry dad, after we ate at the diner we went back to Jessica's and talked and looked at our yearbooks and eventually ended up playing a game and lost track of the time."_ That should work; he would be at the hospital and would be none the wiser. I hesitantly dialed my father's number. It rang 2 times and he answered, …"sorry dad, I didn't hear the phone ring, we were busy talking and laughing and looking at our yearbooks." "Where are you?" he asked. "Over at Jessica's, we came here after the diner," I said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Oh, what time did you leave the diner?" he asked. "I don't know, I guess around 2, I can't remember exactly." I lied, it's just a fib I told myself, a small fib, a fib—no it's a lie, my conscience told me. "Well, I have to stay a little later at the hospital, I will be home a little after 7. Make sure you are home by then," I ordered her. "Okay, I will be home by 7. See you then." "Yes, Bella, I will see you then, don't be late," I told her. "Yes, Carlisle, I will be home by then." "Bye". "Bye Bella." Oh, thank goodness, he is going to be late, I might actually get away with this. I just have to get my butt home by 7. "Uh, Jessica, could you hurry it up a little, please."

CPOV

I was fuming through the whole drive home. Bella, Bella, Bella-how dare she lie to me. She knows how I feel about lying. I pulled my car into our garage and walked into the empty house. I put Bella's salad in the refrigerator and walked up to my room to change into my comfortable clothes. I decided to lay down on the couch in my study to try to calm myself before dealing with my sneaky little daughter whose bottom is going to be glowing as bright red as a supernova star when I'm through with her. I cannot believe she blatantly lied to me. I was actually in the driveway of the place she was telling me she was at. Talk about catching someone in the act. I wish I could have had that on film, me sitting in the driveway of the Stanley's home and then pan over to a clock with the time on it! Oh, that would have been perfect! Even better, I could have shot a scene with me talking to Mrs. Stanley and having her say they were in Port Angeles and then put the camera back on me saying, 'hope you had a good time in Port Angeles, Bella'. Hmm, I am going to have to invest in a small video camera or a new phone. I'll give that task to Alice; she likes shopping.

Back to Bella:

"_Oh come on, get us home Jessica" I was thinking to myself_. It was 6:50 p.m. and we had a block to go before we got to Jessica's. Is this ride ever going to be over? Come on, come on, come on, I could get out of the car and run to Jessica's faster than riding in the car with her. Please, please, I can't stand the wait anymore. Finally, we are at the driveway, pull in, pull in, PULL IN, I was thinking to myself. Jessica says: "I have to check the mail, I want to see if I got any more literature from the college." I couldn't take it anymore: "Oh for crying out loud, pull in the driveway, I have to get back to the Cullen's by 7. Get the mail after I leave; never mind, stop the car and let me out, I'll run to my truck and leave." I opened the door before they could say anything and bolted out. I yelled back at them, thanks, and kept running. "See you Wed. night" Angela called. "Yeah, whatever", I said and jumped into the truck, I started backing out of the drive, and what does Jessica do, she pulls into the driveway behind me! _You have got to be kidding me, what was she thinking_—I opened up the door of my truck and practically screamed: "JESSICA! LET ME OUT OF THE DRIVEWAY!" I could see it dawn on her that I needed to get out first, it's a wonder she isn't a blond! Back up, come on, BACK UP! Finally, I was clear to back up. I waved as I turned out of the driveway and onto the road toward the Cullen's house. Please, please don't be home dad…

Carlisle:

Hm, I hear Bella and her truck coming down the road nearing our drive. I flashed down to the kitchen and got her salad out of the fridge and made a place setting with the salad at the table for her. I almost put my copy of "Pinocchio" on the table, but thought I would rather let her piece together that I knew she had lied to me—lied several times to me. I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest, waiting for my little darling. Hearing the door of her truck slam, I tried to wipe the smirk off of my face, "come into my den, said the spider to the fly"…

Bella:

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway and stopped in front of the house where I always park. I jumped out of my truck and flew up the steps and let myself in the front door…good, no sounds, I made it home before dad. I ran past the kitchen toward the stairs and saw my dad standing there, not thinking, I said, "Hi Dad" and started toward the stairs before I stopped so short I almost fell…

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV:

Carlisle:

Hmm, I hear Bella and her truck coming down the road nearing our drive. I flashed down to the kitchen and got her salad out of the fridge and made a place setting with the salad at the table for her. I almost put my copy of "Pinocchio" on the table, but thought I would rather let her piece together that I knew she had lied to me—several times. I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest, waiting for my little darling. Hearing the door of her truck slam, I tried to wipe the smirk off of my face, "come into my den, said the spider to the fly"…

Bella:

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway and stopped in front of the house where I always park. I jumped out of my truck and flew up the steps and let myself in the front door…good, no sounds, I made it home before dad. I ran past the kitchen toward the stairs and saw my dad standing there, not thinking, I said, "Hi Dad" and started toward the stairs before I stopped so short I almost fell…

"DAD!" I practically yelled.

"Yes, Bella, I'm right here, dear".

"You're home early—I didn't think anyone was home, I was on my way up to…"

"To what?" he asked. "Um, just to put my purse down and freshen up a bit," I said trying to sound convincing.

"Oh, by all means, go ahead, I'll be waiting right here, I have dinner ready for you whenever you come back down", he told me.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

I hurriedly ran up the stairs and went into Edward's and my room to catch my breath. _Okay, okay, just be calm, just go along with what you rehearsed: We got carried away looking at yearbooks, etc., etc. Oh God, I wish Edward was here. Come on, get it together, he's waiting for me downstairs and he got me dinner, and here I am thinking up a bunch of lies to tell him. I feel so guilty, maybe I should just tell him we went to Port Angeles, he might be okay with it. What am I, nuts? He won't be okay with it, this is Carlisle, not Charlie. I wonder how long it would take to tie the sheets together and let myself out Edward's door to the forest, or whatever he calls it. Who am I kidding, my luck the sheets would be too short and I would end up dangling from the room outside swinging back and forth like a vampire piñata. Guess who would have to come and get me! YIKES! That would not be pretty. It's no use, I've got to go down there, he's waiting for me…here goes everything…_

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dad was sitting there reading the paper waiting for me.

"Have a seat Bella and eat", he said. _I sat at the table and noticed the spinach salad. Uh oh, this came from the diner, good grief he went to the diner—what do I say? _I poured some of the dressing on the salad and started eating, even though I suddenly lost my appetite.

"You like spinach salad don't you?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, it's one of my favorites. How'd you know?" I asked.

"Edward told me it's one of the 2 favorites you have at the diner," he said, eyeing me up. "Speaking of the diner"…_("No, not the diner, please don't talk about the diner")…_When I stopped at the diner I asked the waitress if you had the salad or the garden burger for lunch today_"…_

_("OH NO! He knows!" I could feel the blood drain from my face, I'm sure I was as white as a sheet, I probably looked like I fit right in with the rest of the family now!")_ My mind was wandering as he spoke and I kept stabbing absent-mindedly at my salad, when I went to put the fork in my mouth, I had half the salad on the end of my fork! I was picking some of the leaves off and still had a bunch on the fork, but put it in my mouth…dad continued: "the waitress said she hadn't seen you, Jessica or Angela today." I shouldn't have put that big forkful of spinach in my mouth—when I heard that I gasped and started choking on the spinach. Carlisle immediately went into doctor mode and flashed to me and grabbed me by the arms looking me in the eye. He was about to come around and do the Heimlich on me, when I gave a hearty cough and it came up, flew out of my mouth, and landed right in the middle of his chest on his white shirt!

"Dad, I'm so sorry".

"That's okay Bella, are you okay, he asked picking spinach off his shirt, can you get your air now?"

"Yes, I'm fine now," I said embarrassed. He walked to the trashcan then sink and tried to clean up his shirt. Yep, I got a lotta class, you can take the Swan out of Forks, but you can't take Forks out of the Swan!

When dad had finished wiping at his shirt, he turned to me and asked: "Where did you eat today, Bella?"

"Uh," was all I could get out.

He crossed his arms over his chest again and looked at me sternly, "You told me you were going to the diner, I called you at lunchtime and you said you were _in_ the diner eating and that is was crowded, you also told me you left the diner at 2 p.m.; I am asking you again, young lady, where did you eat?" I stood up from the table and nervously looked down at my hands.

"Bella, did you or did not eat at the diner?" he asked more firmly.

"Dad, um; I took a step back from the table…dad narrowed his eyes at me…I looked toward the front door…of course he knew what I was thinking of doing.

"Do not try to run from me Bella, you know you do not have a chance of getting to the door…now did you eat in town?"

"Uh, yes, um."

"That is not what Mrs. Stanley said."

"HUH?" I gasped as my eyes flew open as big as quarters. I couldn't help myself, I bolted toward the door as fast as I could run. If I could just make it to my truck—I felt my jean pocket, oh no, I don't have my keys! I got about 3 feet from the door and dad had flashed to the door and was waiting for me. (_You know in the old cartoons when someone was mad, their face turned into a big red whistle and blew and steam would come out of the top—that's about how he looked, except he didn't turn red)._

"COME HERE" he ordered. I skidded to a stop. Foolishly, I turned and charged toward the stairs. He flashed again and stood right in front of me. I stopped, almost running into him. He grabbed me by my upper left arm and glared at me: "You know better than to run from me." He marched me over to the stairway and stopped at the first step, he put his left foot on the bottom step and pulled me toward him. When I saw his bent leg in front of me, I pleaded, "No dad, please"… he pulled me forward… "Please, not that way"… lifted me up… "Please don't"… and draped me over his left knee. Could I _**be**_ in a more embarrassing position—dangling over my dad's knee, not being able to touch the ground and my butt sticking up in the air ready for his hand—did I mention embarrassing?

"Daaaaddy please!"

"Don't you 'daddy please me', you ran from me not once, but twice! You're lucky I don't take your pants down, missy!"

I take that back, _**that**_ would be the most embarrassing position—dangling over his knee with my bare bottom sticking up in the air waiting for the storm to hit-Ugh—could somebody dig a hole so I can crawl in it?

"Hopefully, when we are done here, you will realize that running from me _literally_ will not get you very far." I felt him raise his hand, I was gritting my teeth, then:

WHAP! "OOWW!" That first one is a killer, man did that sting.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! "OW! I couldn't help kicking my feet. "Hold still Bella and stop kicking." He had me anchored down with his other arm. I couldn't get down if I wanted to. I could feel him raise his hand again. It wasn't long until I felt it making another impression on me…

SMACK - SMACK-AH!" SMACK! OOWWIEEE! SMACK! DAAD! SMACK! "YEOOUCH!

I was kicking my feet back and forth so fast that if I was touching the ground, I could have run to La Push beach and back in 5 minutes!

WHAP – WHAP – SMACK - OOWWW! – SMACK – SMACK - OOWW!" WHAP!

"OOUCH!" WHAP! "OOWW" SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – WHAP. OOWWW!

"Are you going to run from me again?"

"N-noo, d-daaaddy!"

"Smack! Are you sure?"

"Ahh, y-yess d-dad."

"I certainly hope so, I imagine this would really hurt on a bare bottom, don't you think?" he asked. WHACK! WHACK!

"Aahh! Yes—yes it would!" I'm sorry dad," I sniffled. He picked me up and stood me in front of him; then hugged me and kissed my forehead. He comforted me until I stopped sniffling. "All better now?" I shook my head yes. He put his arm around me and walked me back to the table. "Sit down now and finish your salad."

"Sit? I said rubbing my stinging bottom, I think I would rather stand." He narrowed his eyes at me, "Sit down Bella." I gingerly sat on the hard wooden seat but it was too uncomfortable and I popped right back up rubbing my sore bottom. "Ow, it hurts too much" I said. "Good, maybe that will make you think twice about running from me again, now sit down and eat." I did as he said, and picked at the rest of my salad. He sat across from me reading the paper again but making sure I didn't try to get up. When I was done I asked if I could get up and clean up my dishes. He motioned for me to do so.

After I was finished I nervously stood in front of him rubbing my hands on my thighs. "Are you finished?" "Yes, dad." "Alright, Bella, I want you to go to your room and think about your actions. I am going to change my shirt and after a while when we both have calmed down, I will call you into my study to deal with the rest of your punishment."

"The rest of my punishment, but you already spanked me!"

"Yes I did, for running from me. We still have to deal with your running off to Port Angeles after I told you not to, _and _for lying to me, more than once I might add, my dear."

"Dad, you can't spank me again, my butt is burning now!"

"Bella, go to your room, we will discuss this later." "But dad…" "Bella, it would be in your best interest to go to your room, unless you would like me to walk you over to the stairs again?" "NO, no dad, I'll be in my room." I charged up the stairs and didn't stop until I got to my room. I flopped on my stomach on the bed and lay there thinking back over the whole day. I wish I could start the whole day over again. I yawned and started drifting off to sleep…

TBC

**Thanks again for all your reviews. Belly beans, I love your reviews. Phoenixhp5t3 you're the best, I bow to the master! I hope you write more soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up to my phone ringing. Picking it up I saw it was Edward. "Hey!" I said. "Hi Love, how are you feeling does it still hurt?" he asked. "How did you know—oh, I forgot, Alice." "Yes" he said. "I'm okay, it hurt but at least it wasn't on the bare. The worst thing about this one was being draped over his one knee, UGH, how embarrassing." 'Oh no, Edward said, that's the worst position, he did that to me one time. I hated it worse than the spanking." I could hear Emmett in the background: 'Give me the phone a minute, bro'. He came on the line, "Hey little Sis, do you want me to chip off a piece of the glacier and ship it home for your butt?" I could hear Edward, "Shut up Emmett, you idiot, she didn't tease you at the museum".

Emmett went on, "Sorry Bells…_there was a soft knocking on my door and I walked over to open the door for dad while listening to Emmett_…"I know how you feel, nobody can spank like our Pops"…_dad, with his supersonic vampire hearing could hear Emmett and put his hand out for my phone, I hated to do it, but I was not going to get myself in any deeper, so I handed the phone to him. "Sorry Em," I thought as dad put the phone to his ear_…"I think the old man attended some kind of vampire spanking school and graduated with honors!" Emmett said.

"Why yes I did son" dad said into the phone.

"WHOA, Pops, I was just. . ." Emmett attempted, but dad cut him off: "I even have a diploma, I just never wanted to hang it on the wall. Since you brought it up, I would be happy to demonstrate some of my best skills on you when you get home, son."

"Ah, no Pops, that won't be necessary, I have vivid memories of your past demonstrations."

Edward could be heard from the back, "Serves you right, you dope". Jasper chuckled. Carlisle, of course could hear them as if they were in the room. "Emmett, tell your brothers I would be happy to give them demonstrations also. I can always use the practice."

"That's okay, dad, I don't need any reminders," said Edward. "No sir, Jasper replied, I can still feel the last one!"

"Emmett, put Edward on the phone." "Hey bro, dad wants you" Emmett said.

"Great, thanks a lot moron," Edward scowled. "Dad, can we leave Emmett in Denali?"

"You could try son, but he keeps finding his way back home," dad said laughing.

"HEY, I heard that," yelled Emmett.

"Edward, Bella is fine, she disobeyed me but we are handling it. Have a good time with the family and tell your mother I will call her in a few minutes." Dad then turned to me, "Bella, you can talk to Edward now, but when you are finished, come to my study." He handed me the phone and left the room as he was dialing mom.

"I'm back," I said. "Are you sure you are okay?" he asked. "Yes, Edward, I should have listened to him. I feel awful about it now, and it's still not over, I have to go to his study after we hang up."

"He'll forgive you; but Bella, you shouldn't have gone to Port Angeles. I just want you safe, please don't go there unless one of us is with you."

"Edward, I'm not a child, I can go places by myself or with my friends," I said angrily.

"Love, I just want you safe, after you are turned, I don't care where you go, just please, for me, be safe and do as dad says, it's in your best interest cause you know how dad is."

"I know, I'll be careful". We talked for about another half hour and hung up. I guess I can't put it off anymore. Let's see, how many times did I lie to him, ugh, too many to count. Guess it's time to meet the lion in his den.

"Bella, I'm waiting" dad called.

"Coming Leo!"

"What?"

"Nothing dad," I said as I slowly started the short walk to the "room of doom".

I entered his study and he motioned me forward. He was sitting behind his desk talking on his phone saying goodbye to Alice. "Take a seat Bella", he said pointing to one of the chairs in front of his desk. Great, the "hot seat," at least it's padded and not a wooden seat. I gingerly sat down and immediately jumped up; yep, still hurts. I finally found a comfortable position and I made myself look at my vampire father. _Isn't it about time for him to go hunting? Why doesn't he go bag a few and then we can talk. Let's see, how can I say this in a delicate manner: Hey, Pa, isn't about time fer youin's to start rustlin' up some grub, the critters are awaitin'! _I wonder how he'd take that, I thought grinning to myself.

"What's so funny, Bella?"

"What, oh, nothing dad, sorry." Oh well, looks like it's back to reality.

"Alright Bella, we have some matters to discuss here. You did your fair share of lying to me today and you know how I feel about lying. Let me see, I'll try to sum it up for you…" _(Great, he made a list!)_

"You lied saying you would not go to Port Angeles but stay in Forks and eat at the diner;

You lied when I called you at lunch time and said you were eating in the diner;

You then told me the diner was crowded;

You told me you went to Jessica's house after lunch;

You told me you left the diner at 2 p.m.;

You told me you were at Jessica's house when I was actually in Jessica's driveway at the time; _(nothing like getting caught in the act, no wonder I'm in for it!)_

You told me you lost track of the time while playing a game and talking at Jessica's and you were actually in the car coming back from Port Angeles.

That's a total of 7 times you blatantly lied to me today. Then there is the little matter of disobeying me when I said you could not go to Port Angeles, and what did you do? You went anyway. Plus you did not answer my phone calls to you when you know you are supposed to always return my calls. Needless to say I am very disappointed in you for lying to me, disobeying me and disregarding my calls. I am also very angry that you had the nerve to boldly do all of this thinking you could get away with it," he said angrily.

_Oh no, I could feel the guilt and shame pouring over me. I knew I did it good this time. I'm sure this is not going to end well for me and my butt. When he said all of that, I just wanted to crawl under the desk and hide. Did he have to spell it out like that. This is not going to be good. Maybe it's a dream, come on, come on, wake up, WAKE UP! _

"Bella!"

_Nope, not a dream!_

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked.

"I'm sorry dad, I asked them if we could eat in Forks and they wanted to go to Port Angeles. So I gave in and went with it and it just snowballed from there. I thought you wouldn't find out."

"Find out, let me tell you little miss, I went to the diner to ask the waitress, who had been there all day by the way, what you had to eat for lunch so I could bring the other home to you. Imagine how I felt when I found out you hadn't been there. I did consider that you may have eaten elsewhere, but then I remembered calling you and you telling me you were at the crowded diner eating. Then I went to the Stanley's to see if your truck was there because you didn't answer my calls. Yes, it was there, so I rang the doorbell to get you. Mrs. Stanley then told me you and the girls were not back from Port Angeles yet. How's that for finding out? All I wanted to do was have dinner waiting for you and then I find all of this out. It never pays to lie, Bella, the truth will always come out," he said glaring at me.

_Man, if looks could kill, I just died 153 times. I suddenly became very thankful to the large desk separating me and the angriest vampire father I've ever seen!_

"I'm so sorry dad, I knew it was wrong and I regretted it as soon as I told Jessica I could go. It just got out of hand. I wish I could take it all back," I said with tears starting to fall.

"You made the comment you thought I wouldn't find out, so you had planned this hoping it would work. That brings us to another problem, thinking you could get by with this. Well, let me tell you, this will never happen again. You better never try to hatch a plan or try to trick me or your mother with some hair-brained idea like this again. You will follow the rules like all of your brothers and sisters do and most importantly you will answer to your mother and I like the others also. You agreed to accept us as your parents, well, this is me, being your father. If you break any of the rules and we see fit to punish you, you will accept it and suffer the consequences. You WILL obey and respect us as your parents. Do you agree with what I have just said?"

"Yes sir!" "I'm sorry dad."

"I'm glad you agree, and you better be sorry. This has been a long day and evening. Right now, I think you need to get ready for bed. I have a day off from the hospital tomorrow and we will deal with the rest of your punishment tomorrow and by that I mean a good hard spanking over my knee."

"Nnnnooooo daaad…"

"Bella, you know you have it coming and I have already discussed it with your mother and she agrees. So do not insult my intelligence by trying to plead your way out of it. It won't work. Resign yourself to the fact that you have earned this."

He got up and came around the desk and stood in front of me. He lifted my downcast face and made me look him in the eyes. "Bella, I love you as my daughter and I am only doing this because I love and care for you so much and I do not want anything to happen to you. You are Edward's life and a part of this family. Therefore, I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, even if it means punishing you."

He pulled me up and hugged me. I returned the hug. It always feels good to be hugged by Carlisle, my dad, in every sense of the word. I could have stayed there a long time but he put his arm around me and started walking toward the door.

"Now come, you get ready for bed and I am going to go out for a short hunt. I won't be gone long, but keep the doors locked and DO NOT go outside. If you need me for anything, you call me on the phone immediately. I am not going very far. When I get back and if you're not too tired, we can watch a DVD together."

"Yes dad, I'll be waiting for you downstairs when you get back," I assured him. I love watching movies with him.

"Good girl, now Pa needs to go git him some critters." He said with a glint in his eyes.

I stopped short, "ALICE, you were talking to her when I came in," I said.

He laughed, "Yes, she had a vision about what you would be thinking when you came into my study. She could hardly contain herself until she told me. I was talking to your mother and she grabbed the phone before we could hang up."

"I'm going to kill her," I said.

"You're too late! No worries, I think it is funny. I can take a joke you know, plus Alice thought it was hilarious," he said laughing.

"Well yeah, she's in Denali; I'm standing right next to you. I'm still going to kill her."

TBC

Sorry, this is a long chapter. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning in a foul mood. I did my hair and washed my face and got dressed. Last night after dad got home from hunting, we had watched a DVD together and actually had a nice time except for the butterflies in my stomach every time I thought of what was going to happen today. Ugh, I have face all this again. The more I think about it, the angrier it makes me. Can't it just be over with? Now I have to go down and face my father—I am not happy…

As I came down the steps I could smell the coffee. I also smelled pancakes, blueberry pancakes. Okay, I can handle coffee and pancakes.

"Good morning Sweetheart, did you sleep well?" he greeted me cheerily.

_Yeah, how happy would he be if he had a walloping coming? I couldn't help myself, his cheerfulness grated on my nerves and before I knew it, I blurted out:_

"Good morning Warden, Prisoner Swan reporting for mess call" I said sarcastically.

"Bel-la" my father said warningly.

"Sorry, not in the best of moods when I know I have a butt blistering coming," I said.

"You better check that attitude young lady unless you want a little preview of what's to come later," he warned.

"Ha, might as well start it now, I wouldn't have to wait the whole day for it!" I said smartly"

He stood up from the counter where he was reading the paper: "**GET OVER HERE!**" he ordered frowning at me.

I slammed my fork down and stomped over to him, crossed my arms and slung my hip to the side and glared at him. Bad idea!

He reached forward, grabbed me by the arm and turned me sideways. The next thing I felt was a hard

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK** on my bottom.

I spun around, looked him in the eye and barked out: "OOOWWW – that hurt!"

"I will tell you again, check that attitude young lady or I will check it for you!" he threatened.

I don't know what happened, but I lost it at that point, even I can't believe what I did next. Let's see if I can sum it up for you:

I turned around, bent over, stuck my butt up in the air pointing it toward him and yelled: _**"HERE, HAVE AT IT, AND I HOPE I FART!"**_

The next thing I felt was his arm around my waist, lifting me up, shifting me forward so my bottom was in perfect alignment for an attitude adjustment, and then I felt it:

WHAP – _OW!_ – SMACK – _OOWW!_ – WHAP – SMACK – _OOWWW!_ – SMACK – _AH!_

SMACK – _OUCH!_ – SMACK – _AH! OWW!_ – SMACK – _AAAHH! DAD!_ – WHAP – _OOWWW!_ – SMACK - _OWW! OOWW!_

"So Bella, was that enough adjustment to your attitude or do you still need a little more fine tuning?" he asked.

"UH-n-nnoo d-dad, it's pretty m-much o-onn t-ttrack now", I sobbed out.

"Sure it doesn't need a little tweaking yet?" he asked as another SMACK – SMACK fell on each side again.

"N-NNOO DD-DDAD, I'm good, Please!" I begged.

I felt him let me down. "Go over there and finish your breakfast. I want no more attitude outbursts from you young lady, is that understood?"

"Yes sir" I said as I hurried away from him and eased myself down on the stool to finish my breakfast. Well, this a great start to a day that is only going to get worse.

After cleaning up my dishes I went back to my room. As I was straightening the bed, my phone rang. It was Jessica. "Hi Jessica, let me call you back in a minute." "Okay" she said.

I decided to talk to her outside because of _"the vampire wire tap" _in the house. I walked downstairs, "Dad, I am going outside to talk on the phone." I thought I better let him know where I was. "Okay, Bella," he said.

"Hi Jess, it's Bella." "Hey Bella, how are you? Did you get in trouble with Dr. Cullen? Bella, he came to my house looking for you," she said worriedly.

"Aah, yes, a little bit of trouble. He wasn't very happy I lied to him. We are having a discussion about it later," I told her. I didn't want to give away what was in store for me, but she had to know something.

"You don't think he will ground you or anything like that do you?" she asked.

"I hope not, maybe he will just talk to me about it." I told her_. (Boy if she only knew how much I wanted that to be true)._

"Do you think you will still be able to go with us tomorrow night to the nightclub?" she asked.

_(What is this girl on? Is she kidding, I just told her I got in trouble and still have to talk about it later today. Yep, she definitely should be a blonde.) _"Um, I don't know about that Jess, don't think I want to push it. I still don't know how this is going to turn out. _(I didn't, maybe he would ground me too.)_ Might have to take a rain check on that one."

"Awe, come on, can't you just say you are coming over for a girls overnight and stay here? He won't know," she said excitedly.

_(The girl has no clue, smart as a whip in school, totally lacking common sense! Think I will just humor her.) _"Okay, I'll see what I can do and let you know." (_That should get her off my back.)_

"Oh, cool – let me know, can't wait to hear from you. Call me as soon as you know."

"Sure thing, Jess. Oh, by the way Jess, did you ever think of changing your hair color to blonde?"

"What? Me as a blonde? Do you think it would look good, could I pull it off being a blonde?" she actually sounded excited.

"Oh yeah, you got it down, Jess. You could totally pull it off," I told her while rolling my eyes.

I walked back inside hanging up my phone. I sat on the couch in a pouting mood and just stared ahead, not really thinking about anything, trying to clear my head. I wish it was tomorrow. I didn't know where Warden Cullen was; he must be upstairs preparing the punishment parlor. He _would_ be off today. Can't we get it over with?

About a half hour later, dad came down the stairs. "Bella, I've been called into the hospital for a little emergency. I will be back in about 2 hours, and then we will talk in my study. In the meantime, stay in the house and do not leave the house, understood?" "Yes dad." I was still sitting in the same position. He left and I heard him drive away. Well, at least it will be over with. Now I have to wait 2 hours! UGH!

I walked into the kitchen. It was nearly noon so I decided to make myself a sandwich. Esme had stocked the refrigerator and cabinets with food for me. Enough to feed the army it looked like. I ate the sandwich and drank a diet soda. I cleaned up and went back into the living room. I turned on TV but there was nothing on. I turned the TV off and decided to go upstairs.

I walked up the stairs and passed by Carlisle's study, I stopped and looked in. Man, I hate this room. I was dreading the next time I would be in this here. I looked at all the books on the shelves on the wall. Any kind of book you wanted. I loved books, I was thinking of going over and trying to pick one out but then I spied it—the spanking couch—ugh, I hate that couch. My phone rang, I didn't even have to look cause I knew who it was. I answered, "Hi dad". "Hi Bella, what are you up to?" _(Is this guy psychic or what? I thought of telling him, 'I'm looking at the spanking couch with a hatchet in my hand', but then thought I better not.) _"Nothing dad, I'm just on my way up to my room." "Would you like me to bring you something home for lunch?" he asked. "No, I made myself a sandwich," I told him. "Okay, honey, I will be home in about an hour, see you then." "Okay dad, see ya!" _(Oh goody, hurry home!) I thought sarcastically._ I walked down the hall into my room and flopped on the bed and said out loud: "Sucks to be me."

**TBC: Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Warning: This chapter will contain non-sexual, non-violent spanking of a teenager. If you do not like this type of story, please do yourself a favor and do not read it. It is a little bit more spanking than the previous ones, but it is not abusive. Just a little longer, so be prepared.**

Carlisle POV:

I just got back from the hospital and decided I should get this over with. I hate to discipline my children, but Bella lied to me too many times and did disobey me. Plus, Bella has been very disrespectful to me these last 2 days, and I will not stand for that. She knows better than to smart off to me like she has. I certainly hope that after this is over, she improves her attitude. I am not looking forward to the next hour or so. I am always careful with Bella since she is still human. I don't even use half my vampire strength when spanking her and it still makes a good impression. I make sure I am careful not to overdo it, which is why I am always calm when I punish her, in fact for all my children. I suppose it would be best to call her to my study to get this over for both of us so that we can both move on.

I heard a soft knocking on the door. I must have fallen asleep. I looked toward the door and Carlisle was standing in the doorway. "Bella, I'd like you to come to my study now, please. I'll give you a few minutes to wake up". "Okay, dad." Oh no, it's finally here—my stomach started doing flip-flops. I nervously got off the bed and went to the bathroom. I washed my hands and brushed through my hair, slowly, very slowly. Why be in a hurry. I finally decided I killed enough time and didn't want to push it and have him come looking for me, so I started the short walk to the "Smack Shack".

I got to the study and stood in the doorway. Dad was sitting at his desk reading some medical article. Without looking up he told me to come in and sit down. _(Again with the sitting down and talking!) _I flopped down in the chair and looked down at my feet. _(I don't want to go over this again, just get on with it.) _"Bella, I would like you to look at me, please". I raised my head and looked him in the face.

"All right, you know why you are here. You broke several rules that you know will result in your upcoming spanking, young lady. Do you have anything more to say for yourself?"

"Just that I wish I could go back and start over. I'm sorry for lying to you and disobeying you by going to Port Angeles. I really am sorry, Dad." _(I was trying to be contrite and answer his questions without getting into more trouble, but I could feel my stubborn, rebellious side kicking in, which is not a good idea considering where I am right now!)_

"I believe you Bella, but you know I cannot abide lying and disobedience and you are well aware of this. This is not the first time we have had to have this conversation. Since you are a daughter to your mother and I, you will follow the rules set down in this family. You know you must let me know your whereabouts and plans. From now on, you will need my permission before you go anywhere or do anything, even if you are at your house with Charlie. There have been too many close calls with your life lately, and until you are changed, you will be accountable to me. Plus, you are not to go to Port Angeles unless one of us is with you. Do you understand me?" He asked glaringly.

"What? Don't you think you are being a little bit overprotective? Why not keep me on a leash with a collar and nametag? Better yet, why don't you just put a micro-chip in me like a dog, that should save us both a lot of trouble. Here Bella, come on girl!"

Carlisle slammed his hand down on the desk and stood up, "I have had about enough of your attitude, young lady, you better curb it right now or you are going to feel my displeasure on your bottom! I mean it Bella, lose the attitude; and if I find out you disobeyed me again, you are not going to like the consequences. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Dad." _(I think I went a little too far.)_

"Do you have anything else to say on your behalf?" He asked. "No, Dad." "Then, come over to the couch."

_(Oh no, oh no, oh no, I hate this, I hate this! I bet he really gives it to me too, why did I have to do all that lying…maybe if I close my eyes, he won't be sitting on the couch waiting for me.)_ "Bella, come here!" _Well, there goes that wish._

I stood in front of him. "Please dad, not bare," I begged. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to bare your bottom. Tell me why are you in this position Bella?" _(Geez, he's a broken record!)_ "Because I lied, disobeyed, ran from you, and smarted off to you, blah, blah, blah; how many times do I have to say it?"

"Bella, what did I just tell you about your attitude?"

"That I better lose it".

"Have you lost it yet?"

"Yep, it's lost-can't find it-it's _so_ lost it's wandering in the desert!"

"You are treading on thin ice, young lady. Now, come over here and bend over my knee."

I just stood there and stomped my foot then begrudgingly moved to his side and lowered myself over his knee. **SMACK – OOWW! **"That's for stomping your foot." He adjusted me so that I was in perfect range for his hand to land on my butt and said: "I'm going to start now if you are ready"…Clapping my hands together I said smartly: "Oh, could we?" (_That did it;_ _I really wish I hadn't said that)…_

"**BELLA! I AM GOING TO BLISTER YOUR BUTT!"**

_**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**_

Oww! UHH! OWW! I was determined not to cry.

WHACK – SMACK – SMACK – WHACK – WHACK

_He let lose on my butt, I was trying to hold it in and not give him the satisfaction of hearing me cry, but after a bit, I couldn't hold it in anymore and gave in to the waterworks…_

"AAHHH, UH Huh Huh Huh Huh", I cried.

_**SMACK – SMACK – WHACK – SMACK – SMACK**_

_**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – WHACK – SMACK**_

"OOWW – OOWW – OOUCH -OOOWWW DAD, I'M SORRY"

"You should have thought of that before smarting off to me again."

_**SMACK – WHACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**_

"_Uh, huh huh! Ooww, daddy!"_

"STAND UP!"

I gingerly stood up. Good, it was over.

He reached under the couch and pulled out a small footstool. I looked at it and didn't understand what that was for.

I was sniveling and rubbing my bottom when he said:

"PULL YOUR PANTS DOWN!"

"WHAT, you said you wouldn't pull my pants down."

"How does it feel to be _**lied**_ to, Bella? Now pull them down or I will."

_I stood there stunned with my mouth open—if I wasn't the one in trouble, I would have told him that was a good one and given him a high 5, however…_

"Dad, please, don't make me pull my pants down, please," I begged. I guess that was the straw that broke the camel's back. He grabbed my arm and pulled me forward, unbuttoned my jeans, yanked them down, and turned me back over his knee. Then he pulled my underpants down. Then he put his right foot on the footstool, which raised my bottom up at the perfect spanking height. (Where did this thing come from?) I started pleading again, "Dad, please, no…"

"**DON'T YOU DAD PLEASE ME!" **Then his hand began to rain down on my bare bottom…

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**

"OOWW! OOWW! OWW! DADDY, IT HURTS!"

**WHACK – SMACK – SMACK – WHACK – WHACK**

"UHH HUH HUH!"

_**SMACK – SMACK – WHACK – SMACK – SMACK**_

"UH HUH HUH HUH HUH" I was wailing.

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – WHACK – SMACK – SMACK**

Then he shifted me forward exposing my sit spots…

"NO! NO DAD! NO, PLEASE! PLEASE DAD!"

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**

**WHACK – SMACK – SMACK – WHACK – WHACK – **to the right sit spot…

"OOOWW! UH, HUH HUH HUH HUH"

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**

"UH HUH HUH HUH HUH!"

**WHACK – SMACK – SMACK – WHACK – WHACK** – to the left sit spot…

Then he alternated between both sit spots…

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**

"UH HUH HUH HUH HUH!"

"Are you going to lie to me again?" "N-noo d-dad, UH, HUH HUH!" I was still sobbing.

_**SMACK! " **_You're not just saying that are you?" he asked.

"OOWW ! N-noo d-daddy, I-I w-won't l-lie to you again, uh, huh, huh…"

"You better not, Bella, or the whole spanking will be on the bare the next time, understood?"

"Y-yess". I was crying and sobbing. My bottom was on fire.

"It's all over now, baby. He lifted me up and sat my bottom off his knee and held me close. I snuggled up to him and let him hold me. "Daddy's got you, baby. Everything's all right now. You're forgiven."

"I'm sorry daddy, I'm so sorry I lied to you," I meant it too. "It's okay now baby, daddy's here." I sat there and just let him hold me. It was a long time before I finally stopped crying and settled down. "Bella, please don't make me do this again. I detest punishing you, but I will not tolerate lying and disrespect and you know this. I do not want a repeat of this. I would like to enjoy the time we have together instead of having to deal with punishments," he told me. "I'm sorry dad," I said. I could have stayed there longer, but my stomach rumbled. He stood me up and helped pull my pants back up. "Go to your room until dinner and I will call you down." "Yes, dad," I said rubbing my stinging bottom as I walked out of the dungeon.

I got to my room and flopped back down on my stomach on the bed. I was trying to rub some of the sting out of my bottom when my phone rang…"Hi love, Edward said, are you okay?" "Yes," we talked on…

**TBC: Please remember to review. In my story Bella is a little OOC, she can be rebellious at times. Also, Carlisle is a little different in my stories also. He is still compassionate and understanding, but he has his limits and will not tolerate lying and disrespect. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Last night after dinner, Carlisle and I watched more DVD's and then I went to bed. This morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I got up and ready for the day and headed down to the heavenly aroma. Dad greeted me, "Morning Bella, how did you sleep?" "Great dad got my full share of rest." "Excellent, sit down I have breakfast all ready for you" he said motioning to the table. "I could get used to this you know, you better stop spoiling me. I hope you taught Edward this." He laughed, "I think right now he would do anything for you." I hungrily devoured the scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and coffee he made for me. It was delicious and I was full. I got up to clean the mess up, if you could call it a mess. One pan and hardly any splatter, how did he do that?

While I was cleaning up, he told me about the hospital. "Bella, I have to work the night shift this evening and I really don't want to leave you here alone at night.

_Thinking fast, I came up with an already made solution for me,_ "Aah dad, Jessica had invited me over to spend the night tonight with her and Angela, sort of a last sleepover before they leave for college. Since I had gotten in trouble, I didn't ask you about it, but if you don't mind, I could stay there."

"Well, I would feel better if you were with someone, I think that would be an excellent suggestion, but I will drive you there this afternoon and pick you up tomorrow morning. Bella, you are not to leave the Stanley's on your own and you are to stay there and no trips to Port Angeles, understood?"

"Yes dad, I hear you." _(How am I going to get those two to forget about Port Angeles?)_

"Bella, do not make me regret this decision, is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, call Jessica and let me know what time. I have to be at the hospital at 4:00 p.m. and I will stay there until 4:00 a.m. I will pick you up around 7 a.m."

"Okay, I'll call Jessica and then let you know_." (Boy, I have to get her to agree to stay home and not go to that night club or I will not be able to sit down until Christmas, if I'm lucky.)_

I went to my room and got my phone and headed down the stairs and out the door calling to dad that I would be outside. I had to get out of vampire hearing range, even on the phone. I dialed the "should be blonde's" number and waited for her to answer. "Hi Bella, how's it going?" (_Boy, I was tempted to tell her I was just about able to sit with no problem now, but can't do that!) _"Doing okay, hey, is that invitation to spend the night still open?"

"Why, yes, can you go" she asked excitedly.

"Well, Carlisle is working the night shift tonight and he does not want me staying here alone. So I told him you were having a girls sleepover and he said I could come."

"OH COOL! I'm so happy, we will have a great time at the nightclub and then you can stay here, and Dr. Cullen won't find out."

"Wait, Jess, he told me I am not allowed to go to Port Angeles and I agreed, can't we just stay at your house and go some other time, like when Charlie gets back and I am not under Carlisle's rules? Plus, I really don't want to go against him, I did that the other day and I got in trouble for it."

"You said that, what happened?"

(_I thought to myself, oh, nothing much, he just blistered my bare butt, that's all, no harm done! Yeah, right.) _"I got a lecture and I am grounded from Port Angeles."

"WHAT? Well we are going, and you can't stay here by yourself, he doesn't want you here by yourself, and my parents are going out to dinner, so you have to go with us."

"Jessica, please, I don't want him to get mad at me."

"Well, just come over and we will talk about it."

"I can't, he is driving me over if it is okay with you and picking me up tomorrow morning when he gets off from the hospital around 7 a.m."

"That's perfect Bella; he won't even know that we went since he will be at the hospital all night. When he comes and gets you, you will be here waiting for him."

"Jess, I better be, see you later."

"Okay Bella, and I have a surprise for you too." (_Oh now what? I have to talk her into staying home; maybe I can get Angela on my side too.)_

After I hung up, my phone rang again. It was Edward this time, "Hi Love, how are you today, are you able to sit okay?"

"Yes, it's better today. Just stings a little now. Hey, I forgot to ask you, when did dad get that mean little footstool?" "What footstool?" he asked. "When he was spanking me yesterday, he pulled this little footstool out from under the couch and put his right foot on it. It raised my butt to the perfect height for his hand. I hate that miserable little thing," I told him.

"I've never seen it before, let me ask the others. I could hear Emmett in the background: "WHAT? Oh, that little sucker has to disappear. He grabbed the phone, "hey little sis, maybe he got it just for you. When we get back, I'll paint "B-E-L-L-A" on it for you." Edward grabbed the phone back, "Get away, why don't you go look for some penguins." I could hear Emmett laughing his butt off. "Ah, Edward, aren't penguins only found in the Antarctic?" I asked. "Yes, let him go look for them. That should keep him occupied."

"Shut up Edward," I heard Rosalie shout to him. I told him I was staying at Jessica's tonight because dad had to work. We talked for a while and then hung up. He will be back with the others a week from Sunday. This is the longest 2 weeks of my life…

It was about 3:15 in the afternoon and I was getting things ready to go to Jessica's. I have to talk them out of this evening's plans. I even thought about telling Carlisle what Jessica wants to do tonight, but then I chickened out.

"Bella, are you about ready, we need to leave now," he called to me.

"Yes, I'll be right down." I grabbed my overnight bag and went down to meet him.

"Remember Bella, you are to stay at the Stanley's and call me if you need me for anything," he instructed me.

"Got it dad". We left and were on the way to Jessica's. I didn't say much in the car. I was desperately trying to think of ways to change Jessica's mind. We pulled up at the Stanley's and dad helped me out. He gave me my bag and said: "Bella, have a nice time and remember what I told you."

"Yes, dad, I know." He kissed my forehead and I waved goodbye. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Jessica's mom greeted me.

"Hello Bella, come on in, Jessica can't wait to see you," she said. As I came in Jessica and Angela came bounding out of Jessica's room. "Hey Bella," called Jessica. I looked and did a double take, "Jess, what did you do?"

"What do you think of it", she asked excitedly. She was blonde! She actually changed her hair. I couldn't believe it. "You changed your hair to blonde?" I was speechless. Angela looked at me and rolled her eyes. I didn't mean she should actually do it, but then again, WOW!

"Do you think it fits me?" she asked. "Oh yes, it fits, more than you know, it's like you should have been blonde since birth." _She didn't look that bad, actually it wasn't real blonde, more like her hair was lighter with blonde hi-lights. Still, what the...who changes their hair color just because someone suggests it to you, yep, fits her alright._

We went into Jessica's room. Jessica told us, "My parents are going out to dinner at 6 p.m. Then Eric and Mike are coming over and we are going to Port Angeles. Eric's brother's friend is going to let us in the back door of the club and we will have a table near the door to listen to the band.

"Jessica, don't you think that is really risking getting us caught? Why don't we just stay here," I suggested.

"Are you kidding, when will we get a chance like this again. Besides, it will be fun," she insisted.

"I'm not supposed to go to Port Angeles, Carlisle was not happy I lied to him and I am grounded from Port Angeles. I really don't want to get in more trouble with him," I pleaded.

Jessica wouldn't hear of it. "Don't worry about Dr. Cullen, he will be at the hospital all night. We told our parents we are going to stay with you at the Cullen's house tonight so we can stay out later.

"WHAT? We can't stay at the Cullen's, are you nuts?"

"We have to go there when we get back, otherwise how would we explain that we are out so late to my parents? Don't worry, we will get back to my house before Dr. Cullen comes to pick you up" she said proud of her plan.

"Jessica, if he finds out, we will all be in trouble. Trust me, it won't be pretty."

"You worry too much Bella, come on, and get ready." Jessica's parents left for dinner around 6 p.m. Mike and Eric were at the house to pick us up at 6:05 p.m. We arrived at the nightclub about 7:15 p.m. Eric's brother's friend was waiting for us and we sneaked in through the back door. We sat at a round table and listened to the band. I was a nervous wreck all night. I had no idea we were going back to the Cullen house after we got back. What if Carlisle got out early and came home, how would I explain that? I wish this night were over.

Meanwhile, back in Forks:

Mr. & Mrs. Stanley were enjoying an appetizer of shrimp cocktail and salad at a seafood restaurant. When their meal came of Filet and Lobster tail, Mrs. Stanley couldn't wait to taste the buttery lobster tail waiting for her. It was scrumptious, now for a taste of the sizzling filet on her plate. Ah delicious! Savoring her bite of filet, she began to slice another piece when she felt a jolt from the waiter who happened to bump into her causing her to slice into her finger very badly. Wrapping her finger in a napkin, the restaurant insisted she go to the hospital and had a car take her and her husband to the emergency room. Since she was bleeding badly, she was taken right into the exam room. Dr. Cullen came in to see how bad the cut was.

"Sorry to hear about your finger Mrs. Stanley, what a shame to ruin a nice evening out" he said to her. Mrs. Stanley again couldn't take her eyes off Dr. Cullen, she forgot all about her finger when looking into his young face and beautiful topaz eyes. "This is a pretty deep cut, Mrs. Stanley, I am going to have to put a few stitches in it. I will be back momentarily," he said smiling at her.

"I'll be waiting right here" she said dreamily watching his graceful movements out of the room. The nurse come over with the instruments and medication needed, "He's gorgeous isn't he? I envy his wife," the nurse said. Carlisle went into the waiting room to tell Mr. Stanley his wife would be fine but needed a few stitches.

Heading back into the exam room, Carlisle washed his hands and gloved up. He walked over to Mrs. Stanley and picked up the syringe of Novocain to deaden her finger while he sutured it. "This will just hurt for a second, and then you will feel nothing" he said as he injected the numbing medication. Mrs. Stanley didn't need the numbing medicine, she forgot all about her finger when looking at the handsome surgeon.

While stitching the deep cut closed he began talking to her to get her mind off her finger, "It was very nice of you to have Bella and Angela over for a sleepover. What were the girls up to when you left?"

"What, what do you mean Doctor?" she asked.

"The girls, what were they doing when you left?" he asked a little taken aback.

"They're not staying at our house, they're supposed to be staying at your house this evening, Jessica said they were going out to eat and then driving back to your house for the night," Mrs. Stanley told him.

"Bella said they were staying at your house, I even dropped her off there," he told her.

"Well, yes, because they were going back to your house and Jessica would drive so Bella didn't have to bring her truck and they could all ride together."

"Mrs. Stanley, my wife and the rest of my family are out of town. Bella is staying with me, as you know, I had to work this evening and she said they were having a slumber party at your home. It worked out since I didn't want her staying at my home alone."

"Well, where could they be" asked Mrs. Stanley.

"When I am through here I will try your home phone, then my home, then Angela's home and see if anyone answers. Then I will try Bella's cell phone. I have a feeling they are up to something and I am not liking this one bit," he told her voicing his annoyance with the matter.

After trying the Stanley home with no answer, the same at Angela's house, and his own home with the same result, he dialed Bella's cell phone. No answer. Beginning to grow more upset by the minute, he told Mrs. Stanley to inform her husband and have him drive her home. He would tell the hospital he had a family emergency and go find the girls and bring them home. She thanked him and asked him to call her when he found where they were. He assured her he would. Hoping his suspicions were wrong, he discreetly headed over to the Stanley residence to try to pick up Bella's scent. Success, he found a slight trace and it was leading him out of town…with a low growl deep inside, he headed out of town toward Port Angeles…the Forbidden City.

**TBC: Don't think I would want to be in Bella's shoes! Thanks for all your reviews. Try my one shot story, "Esme's Ritual".**


	9. Chapter 9

**Again, thank you for all your reviews. Just a reminder, this is a disciplinary fan fic, if this is not your thing, please do not read. **

Chapter 9

Carlisle:

As I arrived in Port Angeles, Bella's scent became stronger and stronger. I couldn't believe where it was leading me. This can't be right, a nightclub? She wouldn't go to a nightclub; she would not be able to get in being a minor. This has got to be wrong; my sense of smell must be off tonight. Turning from the nightclub, the scent slowly began to disappear. I turned back toward the nightclub and the scent got stronger. Parking my car, I got out and approached the club, which had neon lights spelling out the name in purple, "The Purple Plum". Bella's scent was drawing me toward the back of the club. As I walked around to the back I discovered a back door where her scent was strongest. I realized they somehow were able to sneak in through the back door. That's how they got in without having to show their ID's. I tried the door; it was locked. So how did they get in? Maybe an inside person was involved? No matter, I will go in through the front and look for them.

Entering the club I was immediately stopped by a bouncer and asked to show my ID; me, a 360+ year-old vampire carded! The irony of it all, and then I had to pay to get in; these girls are in serious trouble. Scanning the room the music was so loud I could hardly stand to be in there with my sensitive hearing. I spied a table with Mike, Eric, Angela, Jessica and Bella happily enjoying that racket called music from a band that looked like it came out of a horror movie. They came to see this? Lucky for me, the band at that moment took a break and the horrendous noise they were trying to pass off as music came to a welcome halt. I decided to call Bella's cell phone and act like I was checking on her. I wanted to see her reaction and hear what she would tell me. Her phone rang and I saw her take it out and look at it. When she saw my name, I could see her expression change and see how uncomfortable it made her. Good, let's see what she says…

"Hi dad, how's it going at the hospital this evening?" she asked cheerily.

"Fine Bella, how's it going at Jessica's house, are you and the girls having fun," I asked, barely able to contain my anger. "What are you and the girls doing?"

"Nothing much, just sitting around talking."

"What is all that noise in the background," I asked to see how she would explain all the voices.

"Oh, Jessica has some TV show on where there are a lot of people at a party," _I had to come up with something to satisfy him. I could feel my cheeks burning in shame._

"Well, have a nice time and I will see you soon. Bye Bella." Closing my phone, I made my way over to the table of the 5 minors I was about to bust. With my hearing, I zeroed in on the table and could hear everything they were saying. Bella had her back to me, but as I got closer the others would be able to see me clearly.

"Bye, see you later." _What did he mean soon? Guess he was just saying that. I closed my phone and looked at it in my hand. _

Jessica asked, "Was that Dr. Nosy Pants calling you again Bella?"

"Yes Jessica, and thanks to you and your stupid nightclub, I had to lie to Carlisle again. I hate lying to him. He treats me like a daughter and now I have disobeyed and lied to him again. I want to leave right now and go home," I told her forcefully. As I was saying that, all 4 of them got a surprised look on their faces, mouths hanging open and eyes wide in shock. "What is it," I asked as a cold, white left hand with a ring I had seen before reached down and grabbed my phone from my hand. It couldn't be…I looked around slowly and stared straight into the face of an angry Carlisle, glaring daggers at me. All I could get out was a barely audible "Uh oh!"

"Would you 5 mind telling me what you are doing in a place like this?" I asked angrily. They all just stared at me with mouths open. "All of you, outside, NOW!" I ordered them.

We all got up without being told again and made our way out the front door of the club. As we all got outside, he motioned for us to walk over to his car. As we got to his car we all stood facing him. "Do you realize you are all minors and could have caused the owner of this establishment serious trouble with the law? He could have been charged with a crime for allowing minors in, lose his license, be closed down, or he could have incurred a hefty fine. Did you consider that?" dad asked furiously.

"No sir." "No Dr. Cullen." "We're sorry Dr. Cullen." "No sir." were the answers.

"I'm not the one to be sorry to, you could have cost this person their business. You should all be ashamed of yourselves, he admonished us, whose idea was this?"

A nervous Eric answered, "Uh, mine sir. My brother's friend works here and he got us in the backdoor so we could listen to the band."

"You're brother's friend should be fired. He could have cost his boss his business. You're lucky you were not caught and the police were not involved. Did you all come together?" he asked.

"Yes, we all rode with Mike," I told him.

"Mike you and Eric are going to drive back together and I am going to follow you. You girls are riding with me, but first I am calling your parents and telling them where I found you. Get your phones out; Mike call your parents and hand me your phone," he ordered us.

"Wait Dr. Cullen, you can't do this, we don't have to do what you say. We are all 18 year old adults," Jessica proudly told him.

Carlisle was livid. Good thing she wasn't his daughter. "You may be 18 but you are not adults. You have to be 21 years old to enter any nightclub type establishment that serves alcohol. So you were underage to be in there, and don't tell me what I can and can't do, Miss Stanley," he said sharply.

"Well, I won't call my parents for you. You have no right to treat me this way. How did you find out we were here," she asked haughtily.

"Your mother cut her finger while at dinner and had to come to the hospital to have it stitched up. Lucky you, I was her doctor and asked what you girls were doing. Imagine my surprise when she told me you were staying at my house! I told them I would come and find you. Is that answer enough for you?"

"Well, I won't call my parents, and I won't get in trouble. I'm not going to ride with you either, I will ride back with Mike and Eric, so you can just go without us," Jessica flipped her hair and stuck her nose up at Carlisle. _(Oh boy, here it comes!)_

Taking a step toward Jessica, my angry father put his face about one inch from hers and said in a very strong, warning voice: "Listen Young Lady, you WILL call your parents and you WILL ride home in my car if I have to pick you up and put you in it myself. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes sir," Jessica said shakily as she took one step backwards. "I-I'll call them."

By this time Mike had his parents on the phone. Dad told them where we were and that he was following them home. He did the same with Eric's parents and also told them about their son's friend who let us in the nightclub. I don't think they were too happy. Then he had Jessica and Angela call their parents. Jessica's parents were relieved as were Angela's. After that, Dad made me sit in the front seat of his car and Jessica and Angela in the back. He had the guys start out and we followed them. It was a very looong and quiet ride home.

When we got back to Forks we stopped at Angela's house first. Dad got out with her and put his hand on her shoulder and walked her up to the door. Her parents opened the door and they talked for a few minutes. I could see Carlisle talking and motioning with his hands. They shook hands and he turned to come back to the car. Then we stopped at Jessica's. He got out and put his hand on Jessica's shoulder and walked her toward the door. Jessica shook her shoulder out from under his hand. He grabbed her by her left upper arm and marched her toward the door. He looked pretty upset. I felt a little sorry for Jessica for a split second, then I thought serves you right; you picked the wrong one to smart off to. I heard him knock on the door, Jessica's parents answered. I heard him telling them where he found us and what we were doing.

I then heard him say, "Jessica smarted off to me when I told her to call you. I had a good mind to turn her over my knee, especially when she did it again while walking her up to your door."

"Jessica, you apologize this instant to Dr. Cullen for your attitude," Mrs. Stanley scolded her. By the way Dr. Cullen, if Jessica ever disrespects you again, you have our permission to discipline her any way you see fit." I could see Jessica gasp and her mother tell her to go to her room. They shook hands and I could see them thank him. He turned and walked back to the car. Oh no, now it's my turn…

Dad had me in his crosshairs as he walked back to the car at a determined pace with a very stern look on his face. I was wishing I could ride in the back seat. Who wants to sit next to a seething mad vampire who happens to be your father? He opened the door, got in and then slammed his door shut. He then turned to face me and sat there staring at me. I had my eyes down, I couldn't bring myself to look at him but I knew I had to. I finally mustered up the courage to look him in the eye. We just looked at each for a long while. Finally, he said the words no kid wants to hear from their angry parent; "Bella, you just wait till I get you home!"

**TBC**

**Please remember to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dad had me in his cross hairs as he walked back to the car at a determined pace and a very stern look on his face. I was wishing I could ride in the back seat. Who wants to sit next to a seething mad vampire who happens to be your father? He opened the door, got in and then slammed his door shut. He then turned to face me and sat there staring at me. I had my eyes down, I couldn't bring myself to look at him but I knew I had to. I finally mustered up the courage to look him in the eye. We just looked at each other for a long while. Finally, he said the words no kid wants to hear from their angry parents, "You just wait till I get you home!"

Bella:

I slunk down in my seat and looked down in my lap. I was so ashamed and embarrassed, again! I lied to my father when I promised him I wouldn't do it again. I should have just come clean and told him like I wanted to, he would be mad but not this furious. I hope he will forgive me, I am afraid I really did it this time. I want to tell him that I really didn't want to come, but just one look at his face and I think I would be wise not to say anything. I turned and looked out the window. It is going to be a long, tense ride home. I want to tell him how sorry I am, but I feel the tears coming…

Carlisle:

If I wasn't dead already, this child would drive me to my grave. I have never had any of my other children lie to me or back talk me like Bella has. She certainly is a headstrong girl with a will of her own. Unfortunately for her, she is going to learn the hard way that she will have to abide by my rules. I'm sure it is not easy for her since she didn't have many rules, if any, with Charlie and Renee. Right now I am so disappointed in her that she found it necessary to lie to me again. I am going to make her go to her room and deal with all of this tomorrow. We are both too upset to deal with this tonight. I am going to have to call Esme and talk things over with her. I also need to talk to her about a very deep concern I have with Bella. I need to get her opinion and views on it and I am going to have a serious talk with Bella about it. Thank goodness we are just about home.

Pulling into the garage I turned the car off and turned to my tearful daughter. "Let's go inside" I told her. She anxiously opened the door and practically ran in the house. She stopped in the kitchen to wait for me. Closing the door I gave her my full attention, "Bella, we have some things to discuss about your behavior again, but it is too late for all that tonight. I want you to go get ready for bed and we will deal with all of this tomorrow. I will be at the hospital tomorrow but will be home around 4:00 p.m. I want you to be ready to discuss your behavior with me then. I will be calling you throughout the day tomorrow on the house phone. You are not to leave this house, do I make myself clear?" I said sternly.

"Yes, dad" she said, then stopping and looking back at me she said, I'm so sorry dad, I didn't want to lie to you again."

I was too disappointed and upset to talk with her right now, I needed to think this all through. "Bella, we will discuss this tomorrow. It is better we let it go tonight. Right now, I need to calm down and you should get some rest."

"Please let me explain, I told Jessica the other day at Port Angeles I didn't want to go to that nightclub and…_uh oh, I think I just said something I shouldn't have…_

**"WHAT? You knew about going to that nightclub when you were with Jessica and Angela the other day when you disobeyed me?"**

"Uh-well um—uh, I uh…"

"**Answer me," I practically shouted at her.** "Y-yess d-dad," she finally got out.

**"So when you suggested staying there while I worked the night shift and all the while you were promising me you would not go to Port Angeles or leave the Stanley's home, you knew you were going to disobey me?" I demanded.**

"Dad, I-I t-tried to t-talk Jessica out of going, but…"

**"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT AND WAIT FOR ME THERE". **She stood wide-eyed staring at me.** "NOW!" **I ordered her as she shot up the stairs to her room.

Carlisle:

I was beyond furious. Bella knew since her sneaky trip to Port Angeles on Monday that they were going to that nightclub tonight. She knew when she told me about staying for the sleepover today also. She outright lied to me again. This is just unbelievable. I warned her what I would do if she lied to me again, so her punishment is already set. I need to talk to my wife, she can always make me feel better even at times like this.

I sighed heavily as I got my phone out to call Esme. "Esme, my love, I miss you."

"I miss you to Carlisle. What is wrong, I can hear it in your voice?" my wife asked.

"Bella lied to me again, she was supposed to have a sleepover at the Stanley's, but instead they went to a club in Port Angeles. The worst part of it is, she knew about going to that nightclub on Monday when she went with them to the city." I began filling her in on all the details.

"Oh no, Carlisle, not again. You cannot let this lying go my darling. You are going to have to be strong and firm with her," she instructed me.

"I know darling, I hate to have to discipline her again, but I will not tolerate her lying to me and she is well aware of this."

"Carlisle, you need to be strong for her. If you let her get by with this, if you give in to her and let this go, she will have the upper hand," she told me.

"I am sure this is all new to her to have to answer to someone since she practically had free reign all her life with Charlie and Renee," I told her.

"Yes, but darling, she is a member of our family now, at her request, and she knows she must answer to us now and she has rules that she must abide by or suffer the consequences," Esme reminded me.

"You are right and I know it, I hate having to be so strict with her," I lamented.

"Carlisle, she needs you to be her father now and teach her what being in a family is all about."

Of course I know Esme is correct. We talked for a long while and I also discussed my concern with her about Bella. She was in agreement with me that this discussion needed to occur, but first I need to take care of this matter. I felt better after I hung up but desperately wished my love was here to comfort me. Silently, I went upstairs to my study to lay on the couch and give myself a break before I called Bella in.

Bella:

I raced to my room and closed the door. Why didn't I just do as he said and go to my room? Why did I have to try to explain it to him? Now he knows this was planned already on Monday. If he wasn't furious at me then he sure is now. I lay on the bed waiting for him to call me to his study. I hate when he lectures me, I hope he gets it over with tonight. I let me mind drift off…

Carlisle:

After about a half hour, I decided to call Bella in. Time to lay down the law. I walked to the door and called down the hallway to her, "Bella, come to my study."

Bella:

UGH! I wish I had some kind of numbing cream to rub on my butt. I walked slowly down the hall to his study, as I stepped in the room, his look said it all, he was not happy.

"Get in here," he said. Pointing to the chair in front of his desk, he told me in no uncertain terms: "Get your butt in that chair."

I am so dead…

**TBC**

**Please remember to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: As requested...**

I nervously sat down in the chair. This was not going to go well, he was still angry with me. I had a hard time looking at him. I had to face him, so I looked him in the eye and waited for the storm I knew was about to begin. It didn't take long for the first clap of thunder…

"Before I begin, do you have anything you would like to say, Young Lady?" he asked.

"No, it wouldn't make any difference anyway, you're still going to blister my butt," I said tersely.

"Don't take that attitude with me, young lady, you deliberately disobeyed and lied to me again. The worst of the matter is you knew about this outing since Monday and still you lied to me even after being punished for lying the night before. Do you honestly think I shouldn't blister your butt?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't want to lie, I almost told you about it…" _I was trying to explain but he interrupted._

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't say anything because I didn't think I would be able to go since I got in trouble. Then when you didn't want me to be alone while you were on the night shift, I suggested staying at Jessica's for a sleepover. I was hoping I could convince her not to go to that nightclub. Really, dad, that's the truth," I explained.

"You didn't change her mind about going to the nightclub though, did you? Did you know she was still planning on going there before I dropped you off?"

"Um, well, uh…" I stuttered.

"**DID YOU KNOW?"** He demanded**.**

"Uh, um, y-yess" I squeaked out.

"Then you should have told me and you could have avoided this whole thing," I reminded her.

"Dad, I tried to talk her out of it, but she said they were going and I couldn't stay there by myself, so I might as well go," I tried to explain.

"Do you think I would have allowed you to go to a nightclub, in Port Angeles?"

"No dad."

"Now we are right back to, you should have told me. How much clearer can I make it?" He asked.

"I didn't want to lie to you, I told Jessica that while in the nightclub after you called me. After I hung up, I told her I hated to lie to you again…" (_Oh no, I stuck my foot in my mouth again!)… _

He narrowed his eyes at me and angrily got up from his chair and flashed to right in front of me. He put his hands on the arms of the chair I was sitting in and leaned into my face. Glaring angrily at me he said with authority: "How many times do I have to tell you _**not**_ to lie to me, how many times do I have to punish you for it? If you think you are going to wear me down by constantly testing the waters by disobeying me and lying to me, you have another thing coming little lady. Anytime you go against my rules, break my rules, disobey me and especially, lie to me, you are going to find yourself in the same spot you are in right now. I don't care how many times you try it, I will be right there to rein you in. Do you understand me?"

**"DO I HAVE A CHOICE? YOU AND YOUR PISS ASS RULES! WHY DON'T YOU MAKE A POSTER OF THEM AND PUT THEM IN MY ROOM? THAT WAY I COULD BE REMINDED OF THEM EVERY WAKING MINUTE AND EVEN IN MY SLEEP TOO! TAKE YOUR RULES AND BLOW THEM OUT YOUR ASS!" I screamed at him.**

Carlisle looked like a volcano ready to erupt. He very quietly and methodically asked: "Are you finished?"

_Okay, now the fear is setting in. I think I might have said just a mite bit too much there…I actually saw my life flash before my eyes, stop, and rewind right back to this moment…_"Uh, yes dad…"

"Good. Let's go." With that he grabbed my arm and pulled me up out of the chair and walked me to the door of his study. I didn't know what he was going to do. Then we went down the hall, I thought we were going to my room but we passed it, and then I saw it, the bathroom!

"Oh no dad, not that again!" Dad didn't say anything; I think he about had it with me. I could _feel _his anger. Maybe I better keep quiet.

He walked me into the bathroom and stopped right at the sink. "Stay right there," he told me. I decided to do just that. He opened the small closet by the wall and took out a bar a soap and unwrapped it. _(I hate soap in the mouth, he did this to me before. I bet I get a good taste of it too.) _I just stood there watching as he ran it under water and made it suds. When he had enough suds on it he turned his attention back to me. "Open," he said. I hesitated and rocked back and forth eeking out a small grunt. "Open now!" I slowly opened my mouth. "Wider." I slowly opened wider. He rubbed the sudsy bar on my tongue and all over the inside of my mouth. I stood there squinting my eyes making a grunting noise, "uh-ooh, aahh," it tasted terrible. He put it on my tongue and said; "Bite down." As I did, he closed the toilet lid and made me sit on it. "Three minutes" he said as he held up 3 fingers at me. I was trying not to gag. It was running down my chin and he handed me a tissue. "Wipe your chin only," he said. I did and kept the tissue in my hand. I was bouncing my feet up and down as I sat through the slowest 3 minutes of my life. Finally he grabbed the waste can and held it in front of me and said, "Spit it out." Gladly, I couldn't spit it out fast enough. He told me I could rinse my mouth out. It took forever to get that awful soap taste out. When I was finished I turned to him. He was standing looking at me with his arms folded across his chest. "Back to my study," he ordered. I hurriedly went back to his study with my angry fire-breathing vampire father right on my heels!

When we got back to his study, he pointed to the chair again and said, "Sit!" I did, as he walked back around his desk and sat down. Once seated he said to me, "If you ever talk to me or sass me like that again, or use that type of language with me again, not only will you have soap in your mouth for the next 2 minutes, but I will bend you over the bathroom sink and make you watch me swat your bottom in the mirror for those same 2 minutes. Is there anything in that sentence you have any doubts about?" he asked.

"No dad," I answered him. _(Looking at a mental picture of that in my mind, I decided I wanted no part of that.)_

"Good, then we are in agreement on that."

Feeling that it was in my best interest to agree with him, I quickly uttered, "Yes dad."

"Here's what is going to happen. When I am finished here, you are going to go to bed. Tomorrow, I will be at the hospital until around 4 p.m. and then I will be home. During the day while I am at the hospital, you will NOT leave this house. I will be calling throughout the day on the home phone. If at any time you do not answer that phone by the 6th ring, I am going to leave the hospital and run home, and if are not in this house, I will find your scent, track you down and I will spank your butt all the way home. Is that understood, Isabella Marie?"

"Yes sir. I won't leave the house, Dad," I told him.

"Yes, well I've heard that before. You just better be in this house and don't you _**DARE**_ disobey me again! After I get home and you have dinner, we are coming back here to my study to deal with your punishment for your nightclub trip. Do you remember what I told you I would do if you lied or disobeyed me again during your last spanking?"

"Yes dad."

"Tell me, now."

"You said you would give me the whole spanking on my bare bottom." (_I wasn't going to whine or cry about it because I knew it I would get it worse, so I just kept quiet. No way was I going to make it worse for myself. Yep, Mt. Carlisle, the smoldering volcano, finally blew it's top and was spewing lava, fire and rocks so high out of the top it could be mistaken for fireworks. I don't think I want to get in its way.)_

He continued: "I'm glad you remembered. So, tomorrow afternoon — spanking - my study - bare bottom - across my knee. Any questions?"

"No sir," I thought it best not to push that little envelope any further.

"Good. Later during the week, you and I are going to have a long and serious talk about your behavior and another matter we need to address. You are not in trouble with this other matter, but I discussed it with your mother and we both agree you and I need to have this talk. For now, go to your room and get some rest."

I shot out of that study like I was just fired from a canon. I ran to my room and got my pj's on and jumped into bed and hid under the covers. What a terrible evening, and tomorrow is going to be worse. I wish I could get on a plane and fly to Denali. Where's that annoying little gnome with the hotel reservations when you need him? If my coming spanking isn't bad enough, what is it he wants to talk about? That's a little unnerving. I lay there going over all sorts of things trying to come up with some idea, until I drifted off to sleep…

**TBC: Thank you for your interest in this story. I really enjoy writing it. It has taken on a life of it's own—_it's alive! _I have a couple more chapters almost ready, so you won't have to wait too long. **

**Please remember to review. Again, thank you for all your reviews. You're great and I'm glad you like my story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Bella:

I woke the next morning to a beautiful day, but I was not in a good mood. I actually slept the whole night without waking up. I'm surprised I didn't dream of the nightclub and my angry father. I went in the bathroom and took a shower and washed my hair. As I was drying my hair, I spied the bar of soap that so happily washed my mouth out last night. Not wanting to look at it, I covered it with a tissue. Finishing my hair, I got dressed and went down the stairs. At least I am alone and dad is at the hospital until 4 p.m. this afternoon. Finally, a breather. As I entered the kitchen, I saw that my father left me a note that said he made breakfast for me and put it in the refrigerator. At the bottom of the note he had written: "Do not leave the house!" I should get a T-Shirt printed with that written on it.

Feeling miserable when thinking about what was coming, I shoved the breakfast in the microwave and heated it up. I had no appetite but forced some of it down. I had just finished cleaning up when the first check-in call came in on the home phone. I had a notion to let it ring, but then decided I better answer it. I picked up the phone and said, "Yes dad, I'm here. Happy now?" I said irritated at him.

"So I hear, I would work on that attitude a little if I were you, unless you would like to add to what's coming later?" he warned.

"Sorry dad, but I'm not in the best of moods." I replied.

"Whose fault is that? I'll be calling again in a little while, so don't get any wild ideas." He told me.

"I won't dad, I'll be here waiting for your call." I said. He would have to point out what was coming later. We hung up and I was in an even worse mood now. I guess all day I'm going to get his calls checking on me. Why couldn't he just get it over with last night? I finished the dishes and went to see if I could find anything on TV. No luck there, so I went to straighten up the bathroom and my bedroom. I especially wanted to get rid of that soap in the waste can. After that I went back downstairs and sat on the couch and pouted. I didn't feel like doing anything.

I was still sitting on the couch daydreaming when the house phone rang again. Oh, brother! Now I was really mad. I also decided that since I was going to get it later, I was going to have a little fun with all of his check-in calls which I am sure were going to be coming all day long. My rebellious side was kicking in again. So I picked up the receiver and said: "Cullen Prison, Inmate Swan speaking" _(I know, I'm so bad!). _Yeah, that didn't go over well.

"Bella, I'm warning you. It would not take me long to run home and help adjust that attitude of yours!" he threatened.

_You know, he would do it too. So, I thought I better can it. _"Sorry, I couldn't hold it back dad, it was scratching to get out. Why couldn't you get it over with last night?"

"Well, then you would not have the whole day to think about what your actions have given you to look forward to. Maybe next time you will listen to me." _Does he have to always get the last word?_

After we hung up, it was nearly time for lunch so I made myself a sandwich. I had some chips and a diet soda. Then I straightened up the kitchen again and went back to brood on the couch. Can you believe the phone rang again?

I picked it up, "What is it now?" I asked disgustedly.

"Bella, I was just going to ask you if I should stop at the diner and bring you a garden burger or salad, so drop your smart remarks."

"Sorry, dad. The garden burger would be nice," I said in a more pleasant tone.

"Okay, I'll bring that home for you. I'll talk to you later." I bet he will. I'm sure he will be calling within the next 30 minutes.

I went back to the couch to wallow in my misery some more. I started thinking about what was coming this afternoon when my father comes home. I am not looking forward to this. I walked up to his study, the room I have grown to hate with a passion. The more I stood in there the more upset I got. I looked at the couch, which I despised also. Then I spied it, hiding under the couch, that horrid little stool that is so innocent and so helpful when getting your hide tanned. I walked to the couch and bent down and reached for the stool. Come here you little devil. I pulled it out and held it in my hands, and then a devious idea came into my head. Yes, that's what I will do. I got up and walked toward the door carrying the stool. I went to my room and got my truck keys. I ran down the steps carrying my prize.

As I got to the front door I heard the phone ringing again. How does he do it? He has to be psychic. Grabbing the phone for what seemed to 100th time today I answered gruffly, "Hanks Deli, special today is a blood sausage sandwich on rye, what'll it be?" _Ha, let him squirm for a change._

There was dead silence and then, "I'll take 2 but hold the rye. You're asking for it young lady, but I have to hand it to you on that one! Behave yourself, I'll see you soon."

As I was hanging the phone up I muttered to myself, "take the long way home."

"I heard that" came from the receiver. Wretched supersonic vampire hearing!

I was actually glad he called when he did. Now I had time to do my dirty work. I ran out the front door down to my truck. I put the stool in line with the front tire on the driver's side. I started the truck and slowly rolled over the stool. I went back and forth over it about 10 times until it was reduced to splinters and sawdust with a few shards of wood. I ran back into the kitchen and got a small trash bag, a broom and dustpan and swept up the remains and put them in the bag. I took the bag into the study and put it under the couch. I was going to get it anyway, might as well fess up. Won't be putting his foot on that anymore I said to myself happily.

I went to the bathroom and washed my hands. I came down the stairs into the living room when the phone rang again. _Geez, give it a rest will ya!_ I picked up the phone, "Yes, I confess, I went to the nightclub against my father's wishes, mercy please, I beg of you, mercy."

"Bel-la! Are you expecting a round of applause?" he asked not sounding too happy.

"I was thinking more of an Oscar, I think the pleading added just the right touch, don't you." I jabbed at him.

"Not as much pleading as there will be shortly" he threw in.

"Thanks a lot" I groaned.

I was back to my brooding on the couch, pensively watching the time as it was getting nearer to my paying the piper. I had about an hour and dad would be home. I was suddenly wishing I wouldn't have made all those wisecracks answering the phone. Just as I got that thought out, the phone rang again. I decided to answer the phone in a decent manner: "Hello?"

"What, no theatrics?" dad asked.

"Uh, no, thought I should get back to normal," I said nervously.

"Ah uh, not as brave as before huh?" He would point that out.

"Just playing it safe, dad," I said pensively.

"Oh, it's dad now—funny how that was missing in the last few conversations."

"Dad, I was just trying to have a little fun and get my mind off, uh, you know…"

"Yes, I know," he said assuredly.

"Daaaddyy, come on…" I whined until he cut me off.

"Oh no, please, not the daddy card—not going to work. I'll see you in a bit." He said with sternness to his voice.

I got to thinking about the stool. Suddenly it didn't seem like such a good idea. I wonder if I could possibly glue it back together? Remembering what the pile looked like that I swept up, I knew there was no way. Could I make one fast? No, I'd hit my finger or nail myself to the stool and then I'd have to call Dad. That would be a little tricky to explain. Dad would come in, "Bella what were you doing?" I'd hold up the board nailed to me and say, "I was board!" _(Get it, board/bored, well I though it was funny!)_

**TBC – Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I looked at the time, by the time he gets out of the hospital and stops at the diner, I should have about 1 hour maybe 90 minutes at the most before my butt is doomed. While thinking that, I heard a car pull up and heard voices. Who in the world is that? Who would even know this house is here in the middle of the woods! I was a little scared. Then the doorbell rang. I looked through the peephole. It was Jessica and Angela. I opened the door, "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

Jessica and Angela came in. Jessica said, "We came to see how you were. Did you get in much trouble with Dr. Party Wrecker?"

"Jess, come on, we shouldn't have been there. I told you that but you wouldn't listen," I reminded her.

"Well, did he ground you?" she asked.

"Not yet, he said we will discuss it tonight." I told her.

"Wait, Dr. Cullen's not here is he? Is he working?" Jessica asked nervously looking around.

"Yes, he's at the hospital. Did you get in trouble?" I asked her curiously.

"Yes, my mom said I have to formally apologize to Dr. Cullen and I am grounded from Port Angeles for 2 weeks. Dr. Cullen ruined everything." Jessica said angrily. "He should mind his own business."

"What about you Angela, did you get in trouble?"

"Yes, same thing, my mom and Jessica's mom talked. So we both got the same thing." Angela said.

We soon began talking about other things and laughing about school, etc. Jessica was sitting on the arm of the couch, I was in a chair in front of her and Angela was on the couch opposite of the one Jessica was sitting on. We lost track of the time and did not here Carlisle pull in the garage. As we were talking, the kitchen door to the garage flew open and Carlisle stepped. Jessica was startled and shocked to see him come in. Her eyes almost popped out of her head as she screamed "DR. CULLEN" and lost her balance and fell back onto the couch with her legs sticking straight up in the air.

Carlisle, coming in and closing the door without looking, heard his name shouted and said, "Yes? What?"

I busted out laughing and so did Angela. We couldn't help it. Jessica looked so funny. Carlisle put the food down on the table along with his satchel and came to the couch. "What happened?" he asked.

Jessica couldn't get off her back and was struggling to roll on her side to try to get up and looked like a bug trying to right itself. It would have been a hilarious picture if I had my camera. Angela and I were laughing so hard. Carlisle put his hand out to help her up and she scooted away from him, but he had her by the wrist and helped her up.

"Jessica, are you alright" Carlisle asked her. He helped her up so she was on her feet.

"Yes, I-I thought you were at the hospital" she said with a shaking voice.

"He was all day Jessica, but he is off now." I explained.

"I thought he worked nights," she added.

"No, usually days, that was a fluke last night." I told her. Jessica was nervous and looked so uncomfortable.

"What's the matter with you Jessica, are you okay?" Carlisle asked her.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen, you just surprised me." She told him.

Looking at Jessica with a puzzled look on his face, dad asked her, "Jessica, did you change your hair? Didn't you have dark brown hair?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm a blonde now, it was Bella's idea." She said happily.

Turning to me he said, "Bella, you told her to change her hair color?" Dad asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders. He kept staring at me like he didn't understand. Then he looked back at them. "I didn't know you two were going to be here or I would have brought you something to eat also."

"Thanks, but we're not staying. We just dropped by to see Bella for a few minutes." Angela said.

"Oh, I see" my father said knowingly. "Come to see if she was still in one piece, huh?" he kidded them. _(Boy, you can't put anything past him.)_

"Um, no" Angela said. "Dr. Cullen, I want to apologize for the fiasco last night. Bella tried to talk us out of going, but we wouldn't listen. I'm sorry you had to come and find us and bring us home, but thank you for doing it." Angela did a really good job with this.

"You're welcome Angela. I hope you learned your lesson. Don't make me come looking for you again." Dad admonished her.

"No sir." Angela said to him contritely.

"Uh, Dr. Cullen, my parents wanted me to apologize too for the nightclub thing." Jessica could barely get it out she was so nervous.

"Your parents wanted you to apologize, but what about you Jessica?" Dad asked her. _(Boy, that guy catches everything. He should work for the FBI or CIA.)_

"Uh, um, ah, yeah, me to, I mean, yes, I want to apologize too. Sorry Dr. Phil, I-I mean Carlisle, uh, no, no, I mean Dr. ah?" Jessica was stammering all over the place.

"Cullen" dad told her.

"Um, yeah, that's it. Uh, sorry, a little nervous here." Jessica said stumbling backward but Carlisle caught her before she fell back down on the couch.

I burst out laughing again. "Bella" dad admonished me. "Jessica, are you afraid I might actually punish you like your parents suggested to me when I brought you home last night? Let's see, I told them you smarted off to me and I felt like turning you over my knee and they said I should feel free to do that whenever you act up with me. Is that why you are so jumpy around me?" _(Nothing like rubbing it in Dad! Geez!)_

"Uh, yes sir, a little" Jessica replied.

"Well, Jessica, I guess you will need to behave when you are under my roof or in my care, because I _will _do just that, young lady. Keep that in mind the next time you try to pull some stunt like last night that includes Bella." He scolded her.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry Dr. Cullen." Jessica said.

"Well, that actually sounded sincere. I accept your apology, Jessica." Dad said smiling at her, but still giving her the "I mean business look."

"Uh, well we better be going. Talk to you later Bella, goodbye Dr. Cullen." Jessica said. "Bye" Angela told us.

We walked them to the door and Jessica practically bolted down the steps to the car. Dad and I both laughed.

"Bella, you better eat your garden burger, you probably have to heat it up." Dad told me. "Okay, dad, I'll get it."

"I am going upstairs to change. Oh, Bella, why did you tell Jessica to change her hair color?" He asked intrigued.

"Isn't it obvious? I didn't think she would actually do it. She should have been a blonde since birth, you know, she's got the dumb blonde gene thing going on. The fact that she actually changed her hair proves she should be a blon"…I stopped in mid-sentence as my amused vampire father; my amused, BLONDE vampire father was looking at me!

"OOhhh, dad, I didn't mean you, dad, really I…"

He crossed his arms over his chest and stood there looking at me shaking his head with a grin on his face as he turned to walk up the steps. "Don't fall off the stool, Bella, he warned. Or I might suggest you change your hair to blonde," He smiled and winked at me as he walked up to his room.

"So, since you smiled at me does this mean you're not going to, you know…" I asked. _(What could it hurt)?_

"Sorry, I'm still going to, you know…" he called back to me.

AARRGGGHHHH! Somebody wake me up from this nightmare!

**TBC – Looks like Bella is still going to have to face the music!**

**Please review. Again, thanks for all your great reviews**. **You guys are great!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Bella Faces the Music**

Carlisle:

I walked up the stairs, breaking the news to Bella that she was still going to have to answer for her little nightclub trek. Reaching my room I changed into more comfortable clothes. I was dreading the task that lay ahead of me. I left the room and went into my study, I was going through some papers on my desk when I decided it was time to go downstairs to see if Bella was finished eating her dinner. I walked down the stairs to check on my wayward daughter.

Bella:

I heated up my garden burger and the fries and got a diet soda out. I was trying to eat, but every time I got a moment, my mind went right back to what was coming up in the very near future. Like, 30 minutes from now future. It's bad enough getting spanked, but then the whole thing will be on the bare, ugh, could it be any more embarrassing? I really wish I had given more thought to destroying that footstool. That's going to go over like a lead balloon. When he finds that out, I'm really going to be in for it. Maybe he will forget to use it this time. No such luck, these vampires don't forget anything, especially this vampire! I am _so_ gonna get it. Oh no, he's coming down the stairs; this is it! Goodbye chairs, I won't be using you for a while. So long couch, it was nice sitting on you while I could.

"Bella, are you finished with your burger" he asked checking it out to see if I ate it.

"Just about, I was just finishing, Dad." I grabbed more fries and took a drink of soda trying to stretch it out. He started straightening things in the kitchen, throwing the papers away, etc. Rats, he's sticking around. Great, is he going to escort me to his study?

"When you are finished, we will go to my study to take care of this little matter and be done with it," he told me.

I just about gagged when he said that, but I took a drink and got it down. I finally finished and couldn't hold out any longer. He was watching me like a hawk. I cleaned up my mess and washed my hands. I turned and looked at him for instructions while nervously rubbing my left elbow with my right hand. He noticed my fidgeting.

"Ready Bella?" He asked.

I wonder what he would do if I said no. Then again, maybe I should do the opposite. I could start skipping to the stairs and say happily, "Come on daddy, hurry!" He'd probably think I flipped. Hey, that's it I can plead insanity.

"Bella, come on."

Aarrgghh—back to reality. He beckoned to me with his index finger and I begrudgingly walked toward him. He put his hand on my shoulder and we started for the stairs. I was really regretting running over that stool. Oh no, a light bulb went off, I wasn't supposed to leave the house and I went out to my truck and demolished stoolie! Surely he won't consider just going outside to my truck leaving the house, would he? Who am I kidding, of course he would. I might as well just move into his study, I'll be in there all of the time anyway.

We got to the top of the stairs and dad started to his study. I couldn't move; my feet just stayed planted.

He turned back to me and said, "Bella, come on." I still couldn't move and just looked at him.

"Bella, let's go." I still couldn't get myself to walk to him.

"Bella, I am going to count to 3 and you better get in here."

"One." _Still nothing, couldn't budge._ "Two." _I just looked at him._ "Three." "Get over here now, or I'm coming to get you."

_Well, I managed to take 2 steps and stop again._ "Enough, get in my study NOW!" _I just could not make myself move._

"Alright, you asked for it" he said as he grabbed my arm, pulled me forward and gave me one swat to the behind. Okay, that helped, I walked in the study with him still grabbing hold of me. He walked me over to the couch and sat down on it situating himself so I could bend over his lap. I was standing to his right, but in front of him.

"Okay, we have talked this all through already, but one more time, tell me why you are in this position again."

"I lied and disobeyed you again, and went to the city to a nightclub and I was underage." _I should get a T-shirt with that printed on it too. Then I could just point to it._

"You know what's coming." He had to remind me.

"Yes dad, you're going to spank me bare for the whole spanking." That was hard to say.

"Drop your pants Bella, and come over here."

"Mmmph," I muttered as I unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down. Then I pulled my panties down. I was so embarrassed.

He patted his right knee, "Come on, across my knee."

I slowly walked to his side and he guided me over his knee. Of course, he did his adjusting too. I was lying there waiting and I felt him put his left hand on my back. He grabbed me firmly and I felt him raise his hand.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I guess," I said quietly, wishing I were anywhere else but here.

**SMACK** – **"OOOWWW!" **_Boy that first one bites and bites hard!_

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**

"**OOWW, OOOWWW!"**

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**

**"AAHH, Uh huh huh huh huh huh! OOWW!"**

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**

**"OOOWWWIEEE, OOWW OOWW OOWW!"**

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**

"**DDAAAADDDEEEE, AAHH HUH HUH!"**

Then he shifted me forward. I knew what that meant. He reached under the couch looking for the stool. I could feel him reaching further back under the couch.

"Where's my stool?" (_Oh no.)_ "I can't seem to find it". (_Just wait till he finds it!)_ "What's this bag?" "I don't remember putting a bag under here." "Where did this bag come from?" (_I really wish I wouldn't have done this!)_

I could tell he was pulling it out. He grabbed it and laid it on my back and opened it up and looked in it. Oh no, he's really going to lay into me now, and I'm right where he wants me—how could I be so stupid—what a great time to get caught while I'm laying over his knee! What kind of dope pulls a stunt like this? I should get the "Idiot of the Year" award for this one.

"What is that?" he said. Then I think he got the gist of what it was. **"BELLA! STAND UP!" **He said forcefully**.** I gingerly got to my feet and stood in front of him.

"**ISABELLA MARIE, is this what I think it is?"** He asked while holding the bag open on his lap showing it to me.

I looked in the bag and just nodded my head yes.

"What did you do to it?" He asked looking at the wood dust and chips.

"I-uh-I-um might have driven my truck over it." I told him.

"_**MIGHT**_** HAVE DRIVEN OVER IT?** It's reduced to sawdust! What did you drive over it with, a wood chipper?" He was stunned to say the least.

"Uh, no, I ran over it with my truck." I said, like that should take care of the explanation.

"You did more than run over it with your truck. It's pulverized, how did you get it like this?" I just stood there. "Bella, I asked you what you did to it?" he asked again.

I sheepishly lowered my head and muttered out, "I told you, I ran over it with my truck, about 10 – 12 times back and forth."

"So, you came into my study, took my stool from under the couch, ran outside and drove your truck back and forth over my footstool. Is that what you are telling me?"

"Uh, I guess so." I answered him.

"You guess so? You stole and destroyed something that belonged to me and all you can say is you guess so?" He was glaring at me again. "Why, why did you do this?" He demanded and then added, "and don't guess."

"Seemed like a good idea at the time, and I _**hate**_ that stool!" I told him angrily.

"I don't care how you feel about the stool, you had no right coming into my study, taking my property and destroying it. You know you are going to have to answer for this, Young Lady!" He informed me.

"It was worth it, it felt good doing and it still does!" I admitted to him.

"Well, we'll see how good it feels after you replace this one and then you and I will try out the new one," he informed me.

"AW, Daad, nooooo! You're going to spank me for it? You can't!" I whined.

"Can and will, in fact, tomorrow after my shift I will come home and pick you up and we will go to the store and you can buy the one I pick out. When we get home we will come back here to my study and see how good it works, sounds like a plan to me!"

_He would be a wise guy vampire!_

"By the way, young lady, _(I'm thinking of getting my name legally changed to "young lady")_ didn't I tell you not to leave the house?"

_(What'd I tell ya, frickin' vampire memory)_ "I just went outside to my truck, I didn't leave the property." I pleaded.

"I told you not to leave the house, by doing your little dirty deed you violated that order too and we will deal with that tomorrow also."

"Now, back to the task at hand." He bunched the wood remains in a round bundle in the bag and tied a knot in the bag securely and set it on the floor. Then he pointed to the floor right next to his right knee. Snapping his fingers, he told me, "Get over here."

I stood where he pointed. "Back over my knee, young lady, we're not done. I only stopped to pull my stool out, or should I say sawdust?"

"Nooooo, I'm sorry!" I blubbered.

Grabbing my wrist he pulled me back over his knee and adjusted me again. Then he moved the bag over and placed his right foot on it. Can you believe it worked and raised his knee up just the right amount? That stool was out for revenge for me running over it!

He lit into my bottom and let me have it. He had my sit spots and upper thighs right where he wanted them.

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK **

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**

"_**AAAHHH HUH HUH HUH HUH! DAAADEEE NOOOO!"**_

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK **

"_**OWW, DAADD THAT HURTS!" **_He let me have it, all on the sit spots and upper thighs.

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK **

"_**OOWWW UH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH!"**_

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK **

"**Are you ever going to lie to me again?"**

"_**NOOO, I-I'mm s-sorrryy!"**_

"**Are you ever going to sneak into a nightclub again?"**

"_**NOOO, Dad, Nooo, I won't do it again!"**_

"**Well, let's make sure of that," he said as he landed the hardest ones yet.**

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**

**"_I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY – AAHH HUH HUH!_**

**SMACK – ****SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**

"**OOWW! AAHH HUH HUH! OOWW OOWW!"**

"You better straighten up young lady, or you and I are going to be having quite of few of these 'discussions'."

I hadn't even noticed he stopped. I was sobbing my eyes out. He let me lay there for a minute or two to settle down, then he lifted me up and sat me on his lap being careful of my bottom and sit spots. WOW that hurt, my butt is on fire! He held me and let me finish crying. He was rocking me in his arms. Even though my bottom was smarting, it felt good to be in his arms and his soothing voice telling me all was forgiven.

"Why don't you go back to your room for a little while? I have some paperwork to do and then we can go watch TV or a movie later."

"Okay, I think I'll go lay down for a little, on my stomach!" I said rubbing my bottom. "Talk about tenderized!"

Dad smirked a little as he got up to walk to his desk, "You asked for it!"

I made my way back down the hall to my room telling myself I needed to invest in some icepacks…

**TBC**

**Please Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I woke up today feeling happy it was Friday. Finally, one more week to go until Edward and the rest of the family gets home. Last night dad got a call from Mom and Rosalie managed to get herself in trouble with Mom. Don't know all the details yet, but when Edward calls, I can't wait to ask what happened. It sounded like Rosalie will be in even more trouble with Dad when she gets home. I guess she and I have that in common for now.

Dad is coming to get me after his shift today at the hospital so we can go to the store and I get the distinct privilege of purchasing a new footstool for him since I demolished the other one. I must be the only person to get in even more trouble while getting a spanking. He also said we get to try the new stool out tonight! Oh joy! I should get him a plastic one, it would be sure to break if he put his foot on it. Vampire strength, you know! At least my bottom is not hurting much anymore. I'm still a little pink, but I was able to sit for breakfast. No worries, tonight will take care of that again! Oh, yikes!

The day, of course, passed quickly enough since I was in a little bit of trouble again. Dad had called throughout the day doing his fatherly monitoring of me. It was almost time for him to come home and pick me up to buy the replacement stool. Yep, another great adventure coming my way. Oh goody, I hear dad pulling in the garage. Replacement stool, here we come!

After Dad came in and changed clothes, we left in his Mercedes to go to the store. Upon entering the store, we went and found one that Dad liked. He even put it on the floor and put his foot on it, talk about rubbing it in! After I paid for it, we left and we stopped at a pizza place and picked one up for me for dinner.

Pulling into the garage, my stomach began doing its usual flip-flops with my impending exercise coming up. He put the pizza on the table and said, "Let's take the stool up to my study and see how it works." Great, at least it will be over with quick. So we started up the stairs and _I_ had to carry the stool.

As we entered his study, I turned for the couch, my other good friend. Dad followed and stopped at the couch. He sat down in his usual place. I looked at him and asked, "Where do you want it?"

"Just set it down over here next to my right side." I did as he said and then just stood there waiting for the next command. It didn't take long.

"Well, Bella, what do you say we give it a go? Come and lay across my lap."

"Oh man, I feel like I'm in that movie where the guy keeps waking up on the same day," I complained as I lowered myself over his lap.

"Me too," said my clever father. He's never at a loss for words. He put his arm around me and raised his right hand and asked if I was ready.

"Not really, just get it over with," I said.

"As you wish, my dear." _(So accommodating, isn't he?)_

He brought his hand down with a sharp **SMACK!** _Yep, felt that, it stung too._ _**"OOWW!"**_ _I yelped._ "That's for taking my stool," he said as I felt him raise his hand again. Then he gave me another **SMACK!** _**"AAHH OOOWW!" **__I yelped at that one too. _"That's for destroying my stool," he informed me.

"Well, let's see how the stool works now," he said as he set it in place. Putting his right foot on the stool, it raised my bottom up right where he wanted it. "That seems to be perfect," he exclaimed happily. _(He wouldn't be so happy if it was his butt up in the air!)_

I felt him raise is hand again and I gritted my teeth waiting for the familiar sting. **SMACK! – SMACK! **_**"AAHH OW!" **__Those 2 stung._"That's for going out of the house when I told you not to," he said chiding me. Then he brought his hand down again, **SMACK! – SMACK! **_**"OOWW DAAD!" **__(Yeouch, right on both sit spots!) _"That's so you don't do it again. Yes, I think this stool will work out just fine, don't you Bella?" _(I can't believe he is asking me that.) _"If you say so dad," I answered glumly. He chuckled, "Made an impression, huh?" "UUGGGHH," was all I could get out. He chuckled again and then said, "Okay, you can get up now."

"What, that's it?" I asked not believing it could be over so soon.

"You want more, I can give you more if you want?" He asked. "No, that's okay!" I said as I jumped off his lap and started trying to rub the sting out. He laughed a little but then got serious again as he said, "Bella, don't you ever destroy anything of mine again, is that understood?"

"Yes dad, uh, dad?" "Yes, Bella?" "Thanks for going easy on me," I said gratefully. "I think you learned your lesson. Think you can stay out of trouble for a while?" he asked. "I'm sure going to try." I informed him. "Good, let's go downstairs so you can eat your pizza."

While we were sitting in the kitchen as I was inhaling the pizza, dad said he had a surprise for me. "Bella, how would you like to invite Jessica and Angela over for a sleepover this weekend?"

"What, are you kidding? Aren't you mad at all of us?" I asked expecting a resounding, yes, fooled you, but it didn't come.

"I was upset at the time, but not anymore. You have been punished for your little adventure. I thought it might be nice since after 2 attempts, you never did get your sleepover with your friends. Since I will be home this weekend to keep an eye on all of you, I thought it might be fun for you." He informed me.

"Yeah, that would be great. Hope they don't have other plans," I said thinking out loud.

"They don't, I took the liberty of asking their parents yesterday and they agreed it would be nice for you to actually have a sleepover together, especially since I will be in charge of the 3 of you." He informed me.

"Um, Dad, does Jessica know you are going to be here? You saw how nervous she was around you yesterday," I asked.

"Yes, her mother said she was excited when she told her. They should be here around 8 p.m. tonight. Their parents are dropping them off and they will be staying until Monday morning so you will have the entire weekend together. Just make sure you behave and follow the rules. Oh, and Bella, you will hand over your keys to your truck to me too," he said eyeing me warningly.

"Yes dad, I'll get them when I am done eating," I told him.

"You bet you will," he said raising his eyebrow at me.

I finished eating and put the leftover pizza in the fridge. I ran upstairs to straighten my room and came back down and handed my keys over to him. He said thank you and slipped them in his pants pocket. I cleaned up the kitchen which wasn't dirty, but I just wiped things off when we heard a car pull up and the next moment the doorbell rang. Dad got up to answer the door and I followed him.

He opened the door and there stood Angela and Jessica along with Jessica's mother.

"Good evening Dr. Cullen, Bella," she said, staring at my handsome father. She had a hard time taking her eyes off him. Good thing Mom wasn't here, or Rosalie.

"Good evening, Mrs. Stanley, come in, please." He stepped back and they all stepped in with their overnight bags. Jessica and Angela said goodbye to her and they came with me up to my room to put their things away.

"This is very nice of you Dr. Cullen, the girls are so excited," she told him.

"I think they need this time together, it will probably be the last time they will be able to enjoy their past high school years together. Time goes by so quickly and they will be headed in different directions now," Carlisle said to her.

Mrs. Stanley suddenly felt very sad, "Yes, I can't believe they will be going off to college, seems like yesterday Jessica was just starting Kindergarten," she uttered with a little sob mixed in. "Oh, I'm just being silly, thank you again Dr. Cullen."

"No problem, I will take good care of them." Carlisle assured her.

"Dr. Cullen, both my husband and I and Angela's parents want you to know you have complete authority over Jessica and Angela. You have our permission to discipline them any way you think is appropriate. We trust you," she informed him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Stanley, I will keep an eye on them," he assured her again. After saying their goodbyes, he closed to door and waited for the girls to come back downstairs.

**TBC: Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Carlisle was waiting as we all came bounding down the stairs. As we got in the living room, Dad was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Girls, I want to go over some rules with you. First you are not to leave this house or property without checking with me first. The woods around here are not to be taken lightly and I do not want anyone getting lost. If you want to go out around the yard by the house, that is okay, just let me know first. No vehicles will be driven by any of you while you are here. Bella has turned over her truck keys so you are unable to go anywhere in it. If you want to go somewhere, ask me and I will be the driver, if I agree it is a place you are allowed to go, understood?" He asked eyeing each of us individually.

"Yes, Yes Dr. Cullen, Yes sir," came the answers.

"Also, you should know this, but I am speaking it out loud so there are no miscommunications, no sneaking out and no secret trips to Port Angeles. Do all of you understand this?" He asked as he gave each of us a glare.

"Yes Sir." "Yes Dr. Cullen, Sir!" _(Yeah, you guessed it, that was Jessica.)_ "Yes."

"Good, I don't want to have to repeat that or have any misunderstanding of that order. Keep this in mind throughout this weekend: My house, my rules. You go against the rules and there will be consequences." He stated as only a stern parent could.

"You have free rein of the house and there is plenty of food in the kitchen. We have multiple DVD's and games, you are welcome to anything here. We have 2 guest rooms upstairs so you can each have your own room. Bella can show you to them. I will be checking in on you from time to time. Just get used to it. Have fun girls. I will be up in my study. By the way, my study is off limits unless I call you in there, and believe me, you don't want that," he warned.

We all thanked him and we went upstairs to pick out rooms. They were excited to see the whole house. It is quite impressive. Esme did a fantastic job. After they got settled, we all came down and picked out DVD's and made popcorn and had sodas. It was such a fun time. Probably the best I have had with them since I didn't have to worry about getting in trouble with Dad.

Jessica and Angela were curious, I could tell. Finally the question I dreaded came.

"Bella, did you get in trouble with Dr. Cullen?" asked Jessica.

"Um, yes, I got in trouble," I said trying to give no details.

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"Um, well, he wasn't too happy with me, so I got told about it, especially the lying," I reluctantly gave a little bit of detail.

"But what did he do to you," Jessica asked curiously.

"Uh, just got in trouble," I said trying to appease her.

"Dr. Cullen threatened to spank me the other night, and he said it in front of my parents. Can you believe they told him he could spank me if he saw fit? I was soooo embarrassed. So I was wondering, did he spank you Bella?" Jessica asked wide-eyed.

_(Oh no, now what do I say, I don't want to let this out, that I got my butt spanked.)_ However, I didn't have to worry what I would say.

"Yes, I most certainly did spank her." Dad said from the stairs. (_I felt my face turn every shade of red there was. I could have crawled under the couch. Jessica was taking a drink of diet soda at the time and when hearing that I got spanked, she did a spit-take like in the movies. She sprayed soda all over Angela and me. Angela just sat with her mouth open and I was embarrassed beyond belief.)_

Dad came down the stairs and stood over us and explained, "In my family, this is my choice of discipline."

"But Bella isn't your family Dr. Cullen. What would Chief Swan think that you spanked his daughter?" asked Jessica.

"Bella is my family, if you must know Jessica. She will soon be married to my son. My wife, family and I already consider her part of our family, so she is considered my daughter. She has also agreed to follow my rules and accept any type of punishment I deem necessary. When Bella is under my roof, she answers to me. Just like you and Angela will do now that you are staying here for the weekend. Just so you know, your mother told me that she, your father and Angela's parents said I have complete authority over the 2 of you while you are in my care and that I am to feel free to discipline you as I see fit if the need arises. Don't think I wouldn't follow through with my threat to you, Jessica. So I would be on my best behavior if I were you." He informed her.

I sat wiping the soda spray off my face, as did Angela. Jessica sat there wide-eyed with her mouth hanging open looking at my father who had a stern expression and frown on his face staring right back at her. Angela looked a little concerned also.

"Any more questions, Jessica," he asked still slightly glaring at her.

"Uh, um, n-no Dr. Cullen," Jessica stammered out.

"Good, then I'll leave you alone, for now!" he warned as he walked to the kitchen to get the paper and went back up to his study. There was total silence while he was in view. I almost laughed, but I could see Jessica was a little unnerved.

"Whoa, that was close," said Jessica.

Angela looked at me, "Did it hurt, Bella?" I could tell they wanted details, but I wasn't going to give them any. I was embarrassed enough.

"Yes, it hurt, it was a spanking. I can sit okay now, well almost," I said as I rubbed this evening's short spanks a little. "Can we change the subject?" I suggested.

The rest of the time we played different games; trivia, even an old game of Life. The best was "Pictionary"; we laughed loudly and had more fun. Around midnight, dad came down and told us to keep it down; he was trying to read his reports. We told him we were sorry. He seemed satisfied and went back upstairs.

Later, they were trying to guess a picture I drew but it was an awful drawing. We got loud again as they were making fun of the way I drew a ballerina. It looked like a spinning top. We were laughing and carrying on, until we got warned again.

"Girls," dad called from the top of the stairs, "I asked you to keep it down; you are getting louder instead. I need to read a few more reports and I can't concentrate with all this noise. Please stop the screaming. It is almost 1 a.m. you might think about getting to bed soon. I don't want to have to come and tell you again."

"Yes dad." "Sorry, Dr. Cullen, I guess we got carried away," Angela said. "Sorry," Jessica said.

Well, we were good for about 15 minutes and the laughing and carrying on started again to get louder and louder. Dad came to the stairs again. He was a little more agitated this time.

"Girls!" "I am not telling you again. One more time, and I am going to come down there, line the 3 of you up and give each of you a swat to the bottom. Do I have to carry this threat out?" He asked frowning at us.

"No, we'll settle down." We all chimed in together.

I looked at the time; it was almost 1:30 a.m. "It's getting late, do you guys want to go to bed?" I asked them.

"Are you kidding, this is what a sleepover is all about, staying up late and having fun." Jessica informed us.

After sitting around and talking a little more, Jessica got the bright idea to make a human pyramid like the cheerleaders do. So Angela and I got on the bottom and Jessica got on the top. We did good until Jessica wanted to see if she could stand up. We told her not to do that, but of course she didn't listen. She was on her hands and knees and then knelt on her knees, and then tried to stand up. She almost made it, but then lost her balance and we all came tumbling down crashing into a large metal vase Mom had near the wall that we spilled into. It made a terrible racket. We all rolled on the floor and were trying to get up when we heard footsteps coming with a purpose down the stairs. We all knew who that was!

"What is going on down here? What happened here?" Dad asked looking around and helping each of us up. He saw the big vase laying over on its side and looked back at me. "Bella, why is that vase lying on its side?"

"Um, well, we kinda knocked it over." I said sheepishly. Jessica and Angela just stood there with a little bit of fear on their faces.

"I asked you a question, what happened down here? All of that shrieking all night and now when I try to get a simple explanation and answer, suddenly you all lost your voices? Someone better answer me soon, I don't care which one of you it is." He said with a stern expression on his face that was directed at me.

"Uh, we were trying to make ah, um, ah, sort of human towery thing, like a pyramid like cheerleaders do. We almost got it, um, but, uh, Jessica, shee…" Dad was glaring at me, I was trying to get it out, but I just trailed off, and luckily Angela took over, well, somewhat…

"Yeah, ah Dr. Cullen, Jessica tried to stand on us, she a-almost made it, ah, but um, uh, when she tried to s-stand, she ah, um, fell and w-we all sort of f-fell over…"

Jessica took over then, "we kinda fell all over and, ah, we um, uh, fell and um, kinda, knocked the v-vase on its side, sorry, wee…"

"WHAT? You were making a human pyramid in the house, in the living room no less? That's the kind of thing you do outside, not in a living room where other peoples' belongings should be safe in their own homes and not have a group of teenagers acting like 10-year-olds romping around. What have you got to say for yourselves?" Dad angrily asked us.

We just stood there looking back at him fidgeting. Dad went over and picked the vase back up and then looked it over. Thankfully, it was not damaged. Good thing it wasn't glass.

"You should have listened to me and went to bed earlier when I told you and then this wouldn't have happened." He said giving us all the _'I told you so look'_.

"But it's a sleepover and we're supposed to stay up late and make noise and stuff." Jessica told him proudly. Angela and I did a double take at her. What a stupid thing to say to an angry parent who has already threatened you 3 times. We're doomed!

Dad was beyond furious. He was glaring daggers at Jessica. She was still _smiling_ at him! _(See, what'd I tell you, blonde gene!)_ Well, she wasn't smiling long, because he had it with us. He walked over to the stairs and stopped at the bottom step. I had a sinking feeling inside that brought back a sore memory of when I tried to run from him.

"You three get over here and line up, starting with Bella and ending with Jessica, NOW!" He ordered pointing to right in front of him.

We decided it was in our best interest to do what he said. So we lined up like he told us. I think he purposely saved Jessica for last.

"Come here, Bella," he said. I walked to him and he grabbed me by my left upper arm and pulled me forward and landed 2 sharp **SMACK – SMACK** on my butt.

**"OOWW!"** I yelped.

"Now go to your room and get to bed. It is after 2 a.m."

"Yes dad," I said as I ran up the stairs to my room.

Carlisle:

"Angela, come here." Angela walked to up to me. I grabbed her by the upper left arm and landed 2 sharp **SMACK - SMACK **to her backside also.

"**OOHH OOOWW!"** Angela shouted.

"Same for you. Go to your room and get to bed."

"Yes, Sir!" Angela said and shot to her room.

"Now you, young lady, come here!" I called to Jessica. She was standing there looking wide-eyed at me. She hesitated.

"Jessica, I said to come here!" She very slowly took a step and stopped. "Jessica, I won't tell you again. Get over here, NOW!" I angrily told her. She just stood there.

I had enough and said, "That's it" and started for her. That got her moving.

"Okay, okay," she said coming to me.

I grabbed her and turned her around and landed 5 sharp **SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK** to her bottom. She howled with every swat.

"_**OOOWWW! AAAHH! OOWW! OOWW! IT HURTS! OOOWW!"**_

"You got more because you wouldn't come when I called you. Now go to your room and you better get to bed and I don't want to hear another word from you tonight. Is that clear?" I admonished her.

"Yes sir!" She said as she ran to her room and I heard the door slam.

Rubbing my forehead I thought to myself: _This is only the first night!_

**TBC: Poor Carlisle! _Please review. That might help Carlisle get through the rest of the weekend!_**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next morning we awoke to the wonderful smell of coffee and pancakes and bacon. It was wonderful. I took a shower and dressed and walked down the stairs. Dad was waiting for us. He had the table set and orange juice poured. It was like a bed and breakfast.

"Wow Dad, this looks and smells great," I told him.

"Thank you Bella, thought I would make a nice breakfast for you and your friends. Do they both drink coffee or should I make them something else?" He asked.

"No, coffee is fine, they both drink it." I said.

"Dad, I'm sorry about last night." I said to him.

"Thank you for that Bella. I hope today is a much better day for all of us." He told me.

"What did you want to talk to me about," I asked curiously.

"Not now, I want you to have a nice visit with your friends, we will worry about that later. You're not in trouble so don't worry about that. Just some things I want to discuss with you and since everyone else is gone, I think it will be a good time for us to have this particular discussion in private."

"Dad, you have me worried, is something wrong?" I asked wishing he would just tell me.

"No, Bella, just…" he stopped upon hearing Angela and Jessica coming into the kitchen.

Both Jessica and Angela rather sheepishly entered the kitchen, wondering if they were still in trouble. They looked a little unsure how dad would treat them. He put them at ease.

"Good morning Angela, Jessica. I trust you slept well?" He asked.

"Ah, yes, very well, considering…" Angela said, still unsure.

"Well, good, I'm glad you were able to sleep. Don't be upset, everything is forgotten and the slate wiped clean. This is a new start to a new day, let's enjoy it." He said smiling at them. You could see the relief in their faces.

"This is like a restaurant, such service," stated Angela. "Dr. Cullen, this smells wonderful."

As we were enjoying the wonderful spread in front of us, dad asked us, "What would you girls like to do today?"

We just looked at each other. "We haven't decided that yet, but I'm sure we will come up with something, dad."

"Dad? You called him dad last night too." They both said looking at me for an explanation.

"You might as well know, Bella also considers me another father and calls me 'dad' most of the time. I told you she was part of the family. It makes me very proud that she could think of me in the same way she thinks of Charlie." He proudly told them.

"Wow, that's cool!" said Angela. "Yes, that's nice," added Jessica.

"I know something we could do that would be fun today." Jessica stated happily. "We could go to the mall in Port Angeles."

Now I did the spit-take, with orange juice, it went all over the counter. I looked at her and said, "WHAT, are you crazy suggesting that?"

Angela just stared at her. Dad turned around and looked at her and us with a smirk on his face. I was hoping he wouldn't forget and phase in front of them and smack Jessica! But he said something that shocked me so much I almost fell off of the breakfast stool.

"If that's where you want to go, I don't see why we can't make a day of it and drive there. After all, you really never did get to enjoy a trip there." He said to us.

Is he kidding, and what about the "we" word? (_"I don't see why __**we**__ can't make a day of it.")_ No, he can't mean it. I don't want to go to the mall with these two shopaholics! I hate the mall and I hate shopping, especially with them! I looked at him and discreetly shook my head "no". Too late, Jessica and Angela were in heaven.

"Yea! Do you mean it Dr. Cullen? We can go to the mall?" Jessica asked excitedly.

"Wait, I thought you 2 were grounded from Port Angeles?" I purposely pointed out looking at dad.

"No, our mothers said if we wanted to go to the mall this weekend since we would all be together, we could break our grounding for that." Jessica proudly stated. "EEEEEEE, we're going to the mall," Jessica squealed clapping her hands. Both her and Angela did the high 5. (_I looked at my father, now I was glaring at him! No wonder he only spanked me a little bit yesterday. This must be the rest of my punishment for destroying that stupid stool.)_ Both Jessica and Angela put their dishes in the sink and ran upstairs to paint their faces with makeup and get dressed. Me, on the other hand, I was going to get some answers!

"DAD, are you kidding? I don't want to go the mall? I hate shopping, especially with those two." I implored him.

"Bella, this will be a chance for the 3 of you to spend one last happy trip to Port Angeles. Enjoy this time with them. You will probably never be able to enjoy this carefree part of your life again. After this summer, the three of you will be thrust into a whole new adult world of work, college, marriage, etc. Try to enjoy a little piece of your teenage years while you have the chance. I want you to try and look at it this way, sweetheart." _(How could I say no after he says something like that. Charlie would never think of something like that. I am really very touched by this.)_

"Dad, that was one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. But just for the record, I'd rather get one of your spankings than go shopping at the mall with "Lord and Taylor" up there!"

"Oh my, that bad?" He asked chuckling.

"Yeah, just you wait and see." I told him. I went upstairs to get my purse and get ready before the trip of horror.

We left Forks on our way to the mall in Port Angeles, the city I have really grown to hate. Dad was of course driving, and Angela and Jessica were in the backseat chatting away deciding which store we would visit first and planning the whole day, laughing and carrying on like excited little girls. I had a headache; I was sitting in the front passenger seat with my head turned toward the door with my eyes closed trying to block them out. Every once in a while, I would look over at my father, who would glance at me and laugh quietly to himself. I was miserable, and he's over there laughing. Thanks a lot dad! This is going to be the longest day of my life!

We finally got to the mall. It normally takes 1 hour 15 min. to get here from Forks. Today it seemed like it took a day and a half to get here with those two walkie-talkies in the backseat. Dad pulled into the mall parking lot looking for a good place to park. He drives a Mercedes you know, a black Mercedes and he loves it. He likes to park away from other cars.

He was going down an aisle and Jessica said, "No, don't park here Dr. Cullen, this a bad entrance, go down to the next one." So he put the brakes on and drove a little down to the next mall entrance.

"This isn't the right one Jessica," Angela told her, "Remember, this one is too far away from the one clothing store we like." "Stop here Dr. Cullen!" Angela yelled. Dad slammed on the brakes and the car behind almost hit us.

He turned around, "Don't tell me to stop at the last minute, please."

"Sorry Dr. Cullen," they both said.

He drove a little bit down an aisle, and Jessica yelled, "There's a good parking place, right by the door, hurry and pull in there."

Dad drove down the aisle and turned into the next aisle and had to wait for someone to get out of the way, when another car came up the opposite way and took his spot. He didn't look too happy. He drove down the aisle, when Jessica said, "STOP!" He slammed on the brakes and good thing I had a seatbelt on, because I was jolted forward. Both Jessica and Angela were too.

"That's the entrance we want, Dr. Cullen, turn left up here. We'll keep an eye out for a parking space." Dad turned and looked at me. Now I was quietly laughing and he was disgusted. I looked at him and gave him the "I told you so" look! He looked back at me and rolled his eyes.

As he was driving toward the "favorite entrance" Jessica yelled out "STOP—there's a great parking spot over there to the left, see it!" So Dad started turning left, and Jessica yelled again, "No, I meant turn right."

Dad put the brakes on, turned around and said, "ENOUGH! I will find my own parking spot and I don't want to hear another word out of anyone in the backseat!" The 2 parking experts in the back seat sat in total silence. It was heaven for a few minutes. Finally, he found a parking spot and we all got out of the car.

Jessica and Angela started talking and saying which store we were going to first and just started walking to the mall. I stood there laughing to myself and Dad just gave me a glare.

"Hold it you two, not so fast, get back here." Dad called to them.

They both stopped and turned and looked at him like he had green hair or something.

"No, no, no, first we are setting some rules in place." Dad informed them.

"Again with the rules, it's just a trip to the mall, Dr. Cullen," Jessica said.

"Yes, well it's my trip to the mall, so my rules," he let them know that in no uncertain terms. I was leaning against his trunk and after he said that he noticed what I was doing. "Bella, don't lean on my trunk." I moved away and he came over, "You didn't smudge it did you?" "No dad, I just leaned against it." I told him.

"Come on, Dr. Cullen, we need to get in the mall and start shopping before we miss any sales, we need to stop wasting time," Jessica informed him. Well, that struck a nerve cause dad turned around and let her have it.

"Listen young lady, we will do this my way and only my way, or we will get back in the car and I will turn it around and take us right back home, understood?"

I burst out laughing, they all looked at me. "I can't believe you just said that; the _'I'll turn this car around saying'_, ha ha ha ha, that was great dad!"

"Bella, stop it" he said glaring at _me_ now.

"Sorry, couldn't help it," I said still giggling.

"First things first, we are going to walk into the mall together and find a spot where you will check in with me at regular intervals." Dad informed us.

"Check in?" both Jessica and Angela said.

"Girls," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his car keys, "Do you want to get back in the car?"

"No sir!" "No Dr. Cullen, sorry."

"Okay, let's go, all together," he told us.

So we all walked toward the mall entrance together like a happy little group. I couldn't resist, I started singing, "I hear those keys, a jingle-jangle-jingle!" Dad reached over and gave me a playful swat to my butt. We all laughed, except Jessica, she looked a little apprehensive…

**TBC: _It's not hard to imagine that trip to the mall in the car is it?_ Please review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

We all walked into the mall, and dad suggested that our check-in and meeting place would be in front of the one bookstore he liked. He planned on spending time in there while we went shopping. There were benches out in front of the bookstore and that's where we would meet him.

"Okay, you can go shopping in any store in this mall. You are NOT and I repeat NOT to leave this mall for any reason unless I say so. Does everyone understand that," he asked making eye contact with each one of us.

"Yes, dad." "Yes sir." "Yes, Dr. Cullen." We all answered him.

"Good, I do not want to have to repeat this. You will all three check in with me here at this spot every hour. Is that also understood?" he asked.

"Yes!" We all answered.

"Good, then you can all start your shopping and stay together. I will see you in an hour, and girls," (we all looked at him) I do not want to have to come looking for you or this shopping trip will end faster than it started."

"Yes sir." We assured him.

Dad went into the bookstore and we went shopping at their favorite store. They found jeans and tops and tried some on. I wasn't interest in much; I just browsed and looked around. Alice was the one who did all the shopping and I didn't want to infringe on her enjoyment. I'm surprised she hasn't called me already. Before we knew it the first hour was almost up. We hurriedly made our way back to dad at the bookstore.

"Good, I'm glad to see you are finally realizing it is in your best interests to follow my orders." He said smiling at us.

We decided to leave all of our packages with him since he was right there and it was no problem for him to pick up the 4 bags Jessica and Angela bought. Reluctantly I went with them again to another boring clothing adventure. I sure hope dad is enjoying himself! I'm not.

After the next check in, we all went to the food court for lunch. Dad explained he was watching his diet and just sat there reading a new book he purchased. When we were done eating, we set off on another adventure. Dad again had all our packages.

After the 3rd check in, I had enough. I told the shopping sisters I was tired of all the clothes stores and wanted to check out the bookstore also. I would rather be at the bookstore with dad than running to all these stores with the dynamic diva duo. They didn't care and set off on another adventure.

While dad and I were sitting there, there was an announcement over the PA system in the mall asking if there was a doctor in the mall and to please come to a certain door of the mall. This particular entrance faced the busy city street and across the street were several more shops, boutiques, bistros, you name it they were there. Jessica and Angela have some favorite stores over there as does Alice and Rosalie. Dad told me to wait here at the check-in place since there must have been about 20 packages and wait for Jess and Angela while he went to see what was up.

Carlisle:

Heading to the entrance I found someone in charge, "I'm Dr. Cullen, you need a physician?" I asked.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen, there has been a small accident in front of the mall on the street. A collision where someone failed to make the stop, could you check the people out while we are waiting for the EMT's to get here? One of the people involved is complaining of pain in the chest."

"Of course, I'll follow you out."

I checked the accident victim over and saw it was probably nothing more than an anxiety attack, but to be on the safe side, I suggested the person go to the hospital. The other person involved looked okay, but I told them to have the EMT's check them out also. I stayed until the EMT's arrived and told them my findings. They took over from there.

Standing up I was looking at the other vehicle involved when something caught my eye. Walking down the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street from the mall where all the little shops were came Jessica and Angela strolling leisurely down the walk looking in all the stores. They each had 2 bags in their hands. Seeing them so casually chatting and shopping infuriated me. I told them not to leave the mall. They hadn't seen me yet, so I decided to get back on the sidewalk in front of the mall and wait for them, with my arms crossed over my chest. As they got closer they noticed the accident and began crossing the street, they were so intent on looking at the accident, they walked right past me and were heading for the door to the mall. Stepping next to them and grabbing the door I said to them,

"Here, allow me" as I opened the door for them. They both looked up to say thank you and froze with their mouths hanging open in shock.

"DR. CULLEN!" Jessica practically screamed. "Oh no!" was all Angela could get out. They were both suddenly very nervous.

"BUSTED!" I said glaring at them with daggers coming out of my eyes.

"You two get in this mall right now." They both turned and walked into the mall. I herded them over to the side of the hallway out of the in and out flow of traffic.

"I distinctly told you NOT to leave this mall. Do you happen to remember that little conversation where I told you not once but twice not to leave the mall? I recall that you both agreed to abide by that. Am I remembering that correctly?" I asked them making direct eye contact with both of them.

"Yes Sir," they both said sheepishly. "We just went across the street, Dr. Cullen, not too far." Jessica explained.

"What for? You have countless stores under one roof in this mall, but that wasn't enough for the 2 of you, you had to cross the street. Were you going to tell me you left the mall and went to those other stores when you checked in with me again?" I asked them.

"Ah, um, I uh, um, I don't know," Jessica stammered out. "Probably not unless you asked directly," Angela stated.

"Oh I'm sure you wouldn't have told me," I said to them as I grabbed the bags Jessica held in her hand, "but you would have been caught red-handed anyway, especially when I would have taken the bags from you. I recognize the names of these 2 stores because my 2 daughters frequent them often and I see the names when paying the credit card bills. I know these 2 stores are not in the mall. So you are telling me you disobeyed me by leaving the mall and you would have lied to me also. Is that correct?" I asked them daring them to lie to my face. They both just looked down at the floor and couldn't bring themselves to look me in the eye.

"Your silence just answered my question. I have a good mind to sit down on this bench and take you both across my knee and spank you right here in front of everyone."

"B-but you s-said you would only do that if I-I smarted off to you again." Jessica stuttered out.

_(She can't be serious. I just looked at her.)_ "What?" I asked her hoping I heard wrong.

"You said you would only spank me if I smarted off to you again," she stated haughtily.

_(She said it again! Oh my God, Bella is right, she's got the blonde gene-thing going on.) _"Let me clarify this for you Jessica, it counts for any type of misbehavior, regardless. Got it now?" I said angrily.

"Y-Yes s-sir." She said as the realization finally hit her. You could actually see it happening.

"Let's go, give me the bags, we are going up to get Bella and the rest of your bounty and we are leaving." I ordered.

"B-but we haven't been to our favorite store yet, it's here in the mall!" Jessica said as if that would change my mind.

"JESSICA, START WALKING NOW!" _(You never seen anyone turn around and head to the escalator faster than Jessica did. She was almost at vampire speed!)_

We reached the second floor and Bella saw us coming. She suddenly noticed the looks on our faces. "Guys, what's wrong? You look upset? Did it have to do with the emergency?" She asked concerned.

"No, these 2 were caught walking back into the mall from stores across the street while I was tending to the accident. We are leaving now." I told her.

"Everyone grab some bags and head to the car." I told them. Bella looked so happy to be leaving, she was grabbing the bags as fast as she could. We started walking out to the car. As we got to the car, I opened the trunk and stuffed all the bags in it. "In the car, everyone." Jessica and Angela shot into the car and closed the doors before Bella and I could close the trunk.

Bella looked at me and said, "Told you so, how do you like going to the mall now, Dad?"

"You want to be in trouble with them too?" I asked her.

"No dad, getting in the car," she said snickering.

"Oh, and Bella?" "Yes dad?" "You were right about that blonde gene-thing," I admitted smiling at her.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You're turning the car around and we're going home! Ha ha ha," she laughed.

"BEL-LA!" I said warningly.

**TBC: Reviews welcome.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The ride home was quiet and tense. Imagine an hour and 15 minutes of total silence in a car with 2 nervous teenagers in the backseat knowing their butts are cooked when they arrive at their destination. I was trying to tell myself that Dad wouldn't really spank them, but then I looked over at his face. I've seen that look before and I knew what was in store for me, so I had no doubt he was going to give them more than a lecture. He couldn't very well ground them, and being Carlisle, a trip over his lap is the quickest and most reliable way to get something across to errant charges be it family or friends. For a change, I'm not the one in trouble. I can actually enjoy the peaceful ride home knowing my butt is safe, at least this time. I wouldn't want to be in their shoes, caught red-handed, soon their butts will be red-handed in a literal way. Sucks to be them!

The ride home went quickly, I'm sure it zoomed by for the 2 spankees in the back. We turned off the road onto the drive up to the Cullen house. Jessica started sniveling in the back. I sure hope this isn't a ploy to try to get her out of a meeting with dad's hand, cause it won't work. Once he decides you've earned it, you're getting it, plain and simple. I kind of feel sorry for them. Especially, Jessica, I can feel her anxiety all the way up in the front seat. Yep, not going to be a pleasant time for them once we get out of the car.

We pulled into the garage and dad turned the car off and closed the garage door. Opening his door he told everyone to get out and go to the trunk to help carry packages in. We all got out and I got my first glance at Jessica. She had tears streaming down her face. I put my hand on her shoulder; she seemed to appreciate that. Dad started handing out packages and when all were dibbied up, he told us to wait in the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen we all stopped and waited as Dad closed the trunk and came in and closed the kitchen door.

"Let's go into the living room and put the packages down. Jessica and Angela, pick out your bags and then both of you go to your rooms and wait till I call you into my study. Jessica, tears will not change my mind, just to let you know." He informed her.

Jessica didn't say anything. Both her and Angela hurriedly got their bags and took off to their rooms. I bet they couldn't wait to get away from dad. I know the feeling. I looked at Dad and he reached into his pocket and pulled out some money and keys.

"Bella, while I am dealing with our 2 rule breakers, here are the keys to your truck. Go into town and order some pizzas and whatever else all of you would like for dinner. Take your time and try to be back before dark if at all possible. Give me a call when you turn into our drive and I will be looking for you to help bring the food in. This way you do not have to be in the house to hear their discussion with me," he said handing me cash and keys.

"Sure thing, dad. See you a little later," I happily told him. I was glad; I didn't want to hear their "discussion" with dad. I certainly was glad there was no one in the house when it was my turn. Heading out the front door, I got into my truck and headed into town.

Carlisle:

When Bella left, I decided not to keep my 2 miscreants waiting. I went up the steps and knocked on each of their doors and told them to come to my study. Jessica wanted to use the restroom first, so I told her to come afterwards. It didn't take long and they both stood in the doorway of my study.

"Come in girls and have a seat in the 2 chairs in front of my desk." I said pointing to the chairs. They both sat down and looked at the floor. "Please look at me when I am speaking to you, I am not addressing the floor." They both gave me their attention.

"What were the rules I laid down during our trip to the mall?" I asked sternly.

"Angela answered, "We had to check in with you every hour and we were not to leave the mall."

"How did that turn out, did you follow those rules?" I asked waiting for their answer.

"No sir, we left the mall to shop across the street." Angela stated.

"But Dr. Cullen, it was just across the street, we didn't think that would matter." Jessica said wiping her eyes.

"Were these 2 stores outside of the mall?" I asked angrily.

"Yes, but just across the street, it wasn't far." Jessica told him.

"Uh, Jessica, technically the stores were across the street and a half a block up from the mall. They weren't just across the street, and we were in those stores for most of the hour." Angela told Jessica.

"Nice going Angela, get us in deeper," Jessica said giving her a dirty look.

"If it was out of the mall, you broke the rule and disobeyed me, plus you were not going to tell me and you admitted it. So in my eyes it is as bad as lying to me outright. I will not tolerate being lied to or disobeyed. Therefore, you are both going to be punished. My roof-my rules-my punishment. I do not see any reason to delay this any longer. Do either of you have anything to say for yourselves?" I asked giving them a chance to speak.

"No Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry I disobeyed you." Angela said with remorse.

"I'm s-sorry, p-please d-don't s-spank me," Jessica pleaded with tears running down her face.

"Jessica, you willingly broke the rules, so I am willingly going to spank you. You were warned, several times, if you misbehaved under my care or roof again, I would punish you according to my method of choice. My choice is a spanking over my knee for each of you and Jessica you are going to be first." I informed her sternly. "Angela, go back to your room and wait for me to call you back here."

Angela got up, "Yes, Dr. Cullen," she said and put her hand on Jessica's shoulder.

I stood up and said to her: "Jessica, come over to the couch with me." She just sat there and cried into her hands. "Jessica, come over here," I said as I sat down on the couch. She still didn't budge. "Jessica, if I have to come over there and get you, you are not going to like the outcome," I warned her. She still didn't move.

"JESSICA, COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" I ordered her with force in my voice. She still wouldn't come. "Have it your way then," I said getting up from the couch.

"_NO-OH_, I-I'mm c-coming," she said getting up and slowly walking over to me and crying. She stopped in front of me, still sniveling.

Sitting back down on the couch, I pointed to my right side and she moved there. Pointing to my right knee I said to her, "Put yourself across my knee." She burst out crying and covered her face. "Jessica, I haven't even spanked you yet, it's only a spanking, it will hurt but you will be okay. Now get across my knee and let's get this over with." Jessica laid herself over my lap and I adjusted her to my liking. Laying my left hand on her back I gripped her firmly.

"Ready Jessica?" I asked.

"Nooooo, p-please don't, pleeease, Aahh huh, nooooo, please, please p-please," she impored me. I almost didn't want to do it.

"Young Lady, you disobeyed me so you have it coming. You knew better." Raising my right hand, I decided enough was enough.

"AAAAAHHH, HUUH, HUUH, HUH!" She was wailing and I hadn't even touched her yet. Angela must think I'm beating her.

"STOP IT, Jessica, I haven't even touched you yet," I scolded her. She seemed to be able to shut off the siren after that.

"That's better, now I'm going to start." I informed her. Raising my right hand I brought it down with sharp, hard **SMACK!**

"_**AAAHH, OOOWWW!" **_

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**

"_**OOWWW! OOOWWW!"**_

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**

"_**AAAAHHH, OWW OOOWWW AHHH HUH!"**_

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**

"_**OOOWWW! AAAHH HUUUH HUUUH!"**_

She was kicking her feet and howling. "Stop kicking your feet and stay still," I warned her. Reaching under the couch I pulled out my stool and placed my right foot on it raising her bottom up.

"**NOOOO, p-please, p-pleeease d-don't!" She pleaded to me.**

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**

I landed the hardest swats yet on her sit spots and upper thighs. This did not go over well with her.

**"_OOOWWW, AAAAHHH HUUH AAAAAHH HUUUH OOWW OWW!"_**

"Almost over Jessica," I informed her.

**"NOO, I'm s-sorry, I-I W-WON'T d-do it again! P-Pleeese no more!"** She again pleaded.

"You won't do it again? Good, then the spanking is working!" I told her.

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**

"_**OOWW, OOOWWW, AAAHH HUUH HUUH!"**_

She was wailing so loud, I don't think she realized it was over. "Calm down, Jessica, it's over. You're going to be okay, you managed to live through it. Settle down now." I soothed to her.

She began to calm down and soon was just sniveling. I let her lay over my knee until she settled down. Then I helped her up and sat her in my lap being careful of her bottom. She laid her head against my chest as I told her she was forgiven. After she sat there for about 10 minutes, I pulled her up to her feet and had her face me.

"Jessica, when you are in my care and under my roof, this is what happens when you disobey me and do not follow the rules. I hope I never have to do this again, but if you give me cause, know that I will not hesitate to turn you over my knee again. Is that clear, young lady?"

"Y-yes Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry." She said with sincerity.

"Okay, go tell Angela to come to the study and you can wait in your room."

"Yes, sir." She said and left the room rubbing her bottom.

One down, one to go…

**TBC – Please Review, they help bring more chapters.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I sat in my study waiting for Angela to come and take her turn. I can't believe Jessica carried on like that. Thank goodness Bella doesn't do that. I wonder if this was her first spanking? I will have to ask her. I've never had any of my other children plead like that before. Not even Alice. I hope Angela is a little calmer.

Angela:

Sitting in my room I heard Jessica crying and carrying on. Wow, was it that bad or just Jessica being Jessica? I can't imagine Dr. Cullen being that hard on her. She tends to carry on to try to get out of things. I sure hope that was it. Hearing a knock on her door Angela went to answer it.

"You're supposed to go his study now." Jessica told me still with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay? Was it that bad?" I asked, concerned for her.

"Not that bad, pretty good crying act huh? I was hoping it would help make him stop sooner. It hurt, but it wasn't anything you can't get through." She told me.

"You better not let Dr. Cullen know you were putting on, you'll end up getting more. I don't think he is the type of person to try to con." I warned her.

"He won't know the difference, I cried pretty hard, so he will try to make it up to me. Hopefully, I will get some extra special care since I put on such a pitiful show." Jessica said proudly.

Carlisle:

So she was putting on. I thought that was a little much the way she was carrying on and crying. Too bad she doesn't know about vampire hearing. If there is one thing I will not stand for, it is someone trying to make a fool of me and thinking they are smart enough to pull one over on me and then laughing about it. There is a soft knocking on the door; Angela is here for her turn.

"Come in Angela." I called to her.

Opening the door and stepping in, I instructed Angela to close the door and come over to the couch. She did so with no theatrics like her friend. I motioned for her to stand by my right side. She slowly came and stood there.

"Angela, do you have anything to say before we get on to your punishment?" I asked her.

"Not really, just that I'm sorry and I wish I would have listened to you and not let Jessica drag me out to those other stores. She's hard to say "no" to. She always gets her way. I should have followed your orders and obeyed you." She told me looking at the floor.

"Well, maybe next time you will find the strength to say "no" to her and save yourself some grief. You have to learn to stick up for yourself and not let others influence your decisions. I'm sorry you have to learn that by receiving a spanking." I said to her.

"Me too. You think I could get a pass on this one and if it happens again, then get a spanking?" She said looking at me hopefully and with a little chuckle.

"Nice try my dear, but sorry, not going to happen unfortunately." I let her know raising my eyebrows at her.

"Well, it was worth a try, didn't think you'd go for it, but there's always that chance." She said nervously.

"Anything else, you wish to say Angela?" I asked her.

"Um, do you want to talk about the weather?" She said backing up.

"We can talk about the weather or keep this banter going back and forth all evening, but you are still getting a spanking. In fact, it's going to be a longer spanking if you don't stop stalling. Get back over here, young lady. Stop backing away from me." I informed her. That seemed to do it.

"No please, not a longer one. Uh, I-I'm ready, um, I-I think." She stammered out.

"Let's get this over with Angela, you know what's coming. Bend over my knee." I instructed her. Angela bent over without being told twice. I adjusted her and then wrapped my left hand around her middle. I raised my right hand.

"Ready Angela?" I asked.

"Um, yes, I suppose so." She answered.

I brought my hand down with a resounding **SMACK!**

"_**OOUCH!"**_She uttered and kicked her feet up.

"Stay still." I told her as I brought my hand down again on her upturned bottom.

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**

"_**OOH! OOOWW, OOUCHH!"**_

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**

"_**OOOWW, OOOWW – I'M SORRY DR. CULLEN!"**_

"I'm sure you are Angela." I said as I continued her spanking.

Grabbing my footstool and placing my foot on it I raised my right knee along with her bottom. I landed the hardest spanks on her sit spots and thighs.

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**

_**"OOWWW! Please, it hurts! OUCH!"**_

She was kicking her feet and trying to wiggle away. "Hold still Angela and stop kicking your feet." I told her.

_**"I-I'mm ssorrryyy!"** _She said and tried to stop kicking.

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**

**"_OOOOHH! OOOWWW OOOWWW, IT HURTS, it hurts!"_**

"I know it does, we're almost through." I told her.

**SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK – SMACK**

**"_OOOWWW! Please stop!"_**

"Alright Angela, all done. Lay over my lap and cry it out." I rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. She was sobbing, but nothing like the show Jessica put on. Finally, she stopped crying and I helped her up. I held her in my lap and told her all was forgiven.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen, I won't do it again." She said.

"I hope not Angela, you know what will happen if you do?" I warned her.

"Yes sir, I don't plan on this happening again, Dr. Cullen. I learned my lesson." She told me rubbing her sore bottom.

"You can get up now. Go to your room. I sent Bella out to get pizza for dinner and when she gets back, I will call the 2 of you down. Stay in your room and don't go into Jessica's. You're both to stay in your rooms until I call you." I informed her.

"Yes sir." She said as she walked back to her room.

After Angela left my study, my thoughts went back to Jessica who thinks she pulled a good one over me. Miss Jessica has another thing coming if she thinks she is going to get away with this. Afterall, I wasn't born yesterday! This vampire has been around a few blocks.

My phone began to ring and it was Bella letting me know she is turning into our drive. I will go out to meet her and help carry in the food…

**TBC – Please review. Jessica is a little stinker!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Dad helped me carry in the pizzas, salad and bread sticks. He then told me I could go get Jessica and Angela so we could eat. Before I did that I wanted to know how things went. I was hesitant to ask him, thinking he would say it was none of my business but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Dad, how did it go? Did you have any trouble with either Jessica or Angela?" I asked, wondering.

"They're still in one piece if that is what you are wondering. If you want to know more, you will have to ask them yourself if they want to tell you. If they don't, you will not push them. I informed her.

"Yes dad, I'll go get them." I ran up the steps and knocked on each of their doors. "Come down for dinner," I called to them. I went back down the stairs.

As I got back to the kitchen, dad was getting glasses with ice out and diet sodas. He had plates, napkins, utensils all spread out like a buffet table. I also got a large salad so he had bowls out too. I looked at the stools by the island, oh boy, hard wooden seats, yikes! Angela was first to come down. She took a look at the seat and started rubbing her bottom. I felt sorry for her. Dad noticed and smirked a little. She saw him and just sighed and then laughed a little. At least she was taking it in stride. She gingerly sat down and then rose back up and sat with her leg under her bottom.

Jessica came in looking pitiful and vigorously rubbing her bottom. She even made little "ooooh" and "aaahh" noises as she rubbed. _(Talk about laying it on thick!) _Dad gave her a really harsh glare; I wonder what that is all about? She went over to the stool and stopped and whined about it being a hard surface to sit on. Dad rolled his eyes behind her back. So she sat down on it and jumped back up and pathetically said she will just have to eat dinner standing up. (_What is she trying to prove?)_

Dad walked past her and said to all of us, "Have a nice dinner girls, I will be upstairs if you need me." He left the room.

"Thank you for dinner Dr. Cullen, I'll enjoy it the best I can." Jessica said sorrowfully.

"Do try to enjoy it Jessica, it will make you feel better." Dad said with an edge.

As soon as I heard him go up the stairs I asked her, "What's with you Jessica? Why are you carrying on like this?"

"Because he spanked me. Him and his dumb rules, you can't even shop without having to answer to him. How do you stand it?" She asked me.

"It's not that bad, he just wants to make sure you are okay and nothing happens to you. You could just go along with it until the weekend is over." I told her.

"Don't worry Bella, she is just putting on. We both got spanked and it hurt but wasn't that bad. Jessica put on an act and carried on like he was killing her. She told me she was carrying on when she came to tell me it was my turn." Angela informed me.

"What? Jessica, why did you do that? You did disobey him you know." I asked, glaring at her myself.

"I figured if I carried on like I couldn't take it, he would go easier on me. Plus, I told him we needed to use the bathroom first and I padded my bottom with toilet paper. I could still feel the spanking but it caused a buffer and it barely hurt at all. I was just a little pink." Jessica said proudly.

"Hey, that's not fair, I didn't pad myself." Angela angrily said to her. "At least I took my punishment. CHICKEN!"

"Well, it's not my fault you weren't smart enough to save your butt. You deserved to feel it then!" Jessica said sarcastically.

"I should tell Dr. Cullen and ask him to spank you again since you cheated with the first one." Angela warned.

"You just told him," a voice from behind said.

Jessica's eyes and mouth flew open wide and you could see the realization on her face that she was caught! She couldn't even say a word; she just stared at my angry, fire-breathing vampire father who was glaring about 10,000 daggers at her! I forgot for a minute that he had probably heard everything anyway with his bat-like hearing. I'd hate to be her right now.

"AH HA, you got caught!" Angela taunted her. "Go ahead Dr. Cullen, give it to her again, she cheated!"

"No, wait, no, I-I didn't mean it…" Jessica pleaded to dad.

"So you carried on yelling and screaming so I would go easy on you and you stuffed your pants with toilet paper and barely felt the spanking. So you are still being deceitful. Now you are rubbing it in to Angela. What do you think I should do with you now?" Dad questioned her. _(He had a look on his face that gave me chills. Even I've never pulled a stunt like that. I wouldn't want to be in Jessica's shoes.) _

"Nothing! I can't help it I am smarter than you and you didn't figure out I padded my pants! In fact, I should be commended that I outsmarted the prestigious Dr. Cullen!" Jessica said smartly to dad.

"JESSICA STANLEY, COME HERE!" Dad ordered. "We are going to discuss this in my study."

"Absolutely not, I am not going to your study, you're not spanking me again! You blew your chance, Mr. Rule-Maker!" She said sarcastically. What gives you the right to spank me anyhow?" She yelled at him.

"Your parents gave me the right, now get over here or I will come and get you," he said glaring harshly at her.

"NO, I won't! You're not going to try to spank me again." She yelled at him.

"_**Try**_ to spank you? Oh, let me assure you my dear, I _**am** _going to spank you again!" Dad said angrily. "Now, COME HERE!"

"I won't come and that's that!" Jessica yelled at him. She picked up a discarded crust from her piece of pizza and threw it at him. It hit him in the middle of his chest and fell to the floor. Dad looked at it and then at Jessica.

"JESSICA, GET OVER HERE NOW!" Dad ordered her again. _(Oh man, is he mad or what! Is she nuts?)_

"NO! I will NOT come to you, I don't care how many times you call me, I AM NOT COMING!" She screamed at him stomping her foot.

"I've had about enough of this Young Lady," dad said and starting walking toward her. She then threw an empty soda can at him. He stopped and deflected it away and narrowed his eyes at her,

"That's it Young Lady!" Dad said as he angrily walked toward her.

"NO, stay back. Don't you touch me." She screamed at him again. She picked up another empty soda can and drew back with it ready to throw at him.

Dad stopped, pointed his finger at her and warned, "Don't you _**dare**_ throw another soda can at me!"

Jessica looking at him, got a determined, spiteful look on her face, reared back and threw the can with all her might. This can unfortunately had some soda in it. Guess where the soda ended up? Yep, all over my furious father who by this time, had steam coming out of his ears and nose.

Jessica, not realizing there was still soda in it, just stared wide-eyed at him like, where did that soda come from? _(Yeah, another blonde moment!) _She then folded her arms across her chest, threw her head back and gave him that, _"There, serves you right"_ look.

Angela and I just looked at one another. We couldn't believe she threw that stuff at dad, and then had the nerve to stand there with that haughty look on her face.

Dad, standing still, looked down at his wet shirt, then slowly brought his head up and locked eyes with Jessica. He very sternly and deliberately said to her: "Jessica, HERE I COME!" and headed for her before she even realized what happened.

"No, no no no!" Jessica said stomping both feet one after the other, as he got closer. "Don't you dare touch me!" She screamed at him.

Dad grabbed her by the arm, turned her around and landed one hard **SWAT** to her bottom and marched her toward the stairs.

"**OOOOWWWWW!** Let me go, let me go!" She was fighting him all the way, screaming her head off at him.

He got her to the stairs and made her face him, "Stop it this instant, young lady. You are going to walk up these stairs with me to my study or I will pick you up and carry you."

"No, let me go," She yelled at him again trying to free herself from his grip.

He had enough and grabbed her and picked her up by her waist. She was bent over with his arm under her waist, she was facing us and her bottom was pointed toward the stairs. He started up the stairs with Jessica still yelling the whole way. She started slapping on his back and bottom with her hands and kicking her legs trying to kick him and get away. He stopped on the stairs, turned around and came back down the steps and stopped at the bottom of the stairs on the floor. He put her down on her feet, and grabbed her by both her arms facing him:

"Jessica Stanley, you either walk up these stairs with me like the 18-year-old adult you claim to be, or I will take you over to that couch, turn you over my knee, pull your pants down and spank your bare bottom in front of Bella and Angela. I will even have them sit on the couch opposite us so that they can watch. Now what's it going to be?"

"Oooh, spank her on the couch Dr. Cullen, I'd pay to see that. Wait, can we make some popcorn first?" Angela asked excitedly.

"_NOO-OOH!"_ Jessica yelled.

"Angela!" Dad said warningly not taking his eyes off _"Miss I'm Throwing a Fit!"_

"Sorry, Dr. Cullen." Angela said, snapping her fingers in defeat. I looked at her and grinned.

"Well Jessica?" Dad asked glaring at her.

"I-I'll walk up with you." She wisely said.

"Let's go," Dad said putting his hand on her shoulder and guiding her to the stairs. She actually walked up with him.

They got to the study and we heard the door close. We were speechless and just looked at each other. She really has herself in deep now.

**Carlisle:**

Once in my study I walked Jessica over to the corner. "You stand in this corner and calm yourself down while I try to calm myself down at my desk. I'll let you know when you can get out."

Jessica stood in the corner sniveling. I sat down and did some paperwork to settle down. I was very angry with her for the way she acted and that she had the nerve to throw pizza crust and soda cans at me! I was actually stunned she did that. She and I are going to have to have a little chat about her behavior and her actions. If I wasn't a vampire, I could use a drink!

After about 15 minutes and making myself busy, I had calmed down pretty much. Jessica had also stopped sniveling, so I decided to call her over to have a little chat. Before that, I checked my desk over to see if there were any objects she could pick up and make a missile out of, but there was mostly paper, pens and the phone. I should be safe!

"Jessica, come over here and sit in one of these chairs." I called to her. She walked over and sat down in one and looked down at the floor. She looked a little calmer, but now had a very apprehensive look on her face.

"Would you please explain your behavior, by that I mean throwing cans and pizza crust at me, and screaming at me like a banshee." I demanded locking my eyes on her.

"Uh, w-well, I-I've never been spanked before and I was scared, so I padded my pants with toilet paper so it would soften the spanking. Then I told Angela and Bella and they got mad because Angela took the spanking and I cheated. You heard me say I padded my pants and I knew you were going to spank me again, probably harder, and I didn't want to come here with you. The more you told me to come, the more I wanted to defy you. I was hoping you would just give up and take me home so I could get out of the spanking. I couldn't believe that you wouldn't back down. No one has ever done that to me before. I always got out of punishments because I was such a good student. Even my parents made excuses if I did something wrong. They would say I acted out because I needed to unwind from all the studying I did for my grades. I never got detentions at school either, for the same reasons. I always wondered what it was like to get grounded or get a detention or any type of punishment. You're the first person to ever treat me like any other teenager," she stated.

"Well Jessica, let me explain something to you, I don't care if you are the principal's daughter, the valedictorian, or the president's daughter, if you are under my roof and you disobey me and lie to me, you are going to be punished. It's that plain and simple. Is that understood, Young Lady?" I asked very sternly.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen." She answered softly.

"Do you have any questions or need any of that explained to you more thoroughly? Because I want no doubts left in your mind about what happens if and when you disobey me." I asked her.

"Just ah, one uh, question, um, a-are you going to s-spank me again?" She asked fidgeting.

"How about you tell me what you have done to get yourself into this position again." I suggested to her.

"Um, I-I left the mall when you said not to; I padded my pants so I wouldn't feel the spanking; I screamed at you and threw things at you; I wouldn't come when you told me to; I hit and kicked you when you were taking me upstairs." She said looking down at the floor.

"Don't you think you deserve to be spanked for this behavior?" I asked her.

"Y-yes, I guess s-so." She said nervously rubbing her hands together.

"Well, I'm afraid that is exactly what is going to happen. I think we have discussed your behavior enough. Jessica, come with me," I said as I stood up from my desk and walked over to the couch and sat down. She slowly got up and walked over to the couch and stood in front of me. She was still nervously wringing her hands.

"Just so you know, this spanking will be a little different than the first one you _almost_ received. Since you tried to deceive me by padding your pants, and for your performance down in the kitchen yelling and throwing things at me, this spanking is going to be on your bare bottom." I explained.

"Oh no, please, I-I won't do it again." She implored me while rocking forward and backwards whining.

"You are old enough to know that type of behavior is unacceptable." I told her.

"Mmmff!" She winced out.

"Alright Young Lady, come over here and stand at my right side." I told her while positioning my lap for her to bend over. She stood at my right side waiting. "Ready?" I asked her.

"I-I think so, now I'm not so sure," she said as she looked at my lap. "Are you really going to pull my pants down?"

"Yes I am. You padded your pants and tried to shield your spanking. Because you did that, you are going to get your spanking on your bare bottom. Do you understand that?" I asked.

"Yes Sir. I'll never do that again. I'm sorry." She said looking down.

"You better not! Hopefully when we are through here, you will never pull a stunt like that again. Are you ready now?" I asked her again.

"Yes, I-I guess I am." She said rubbing her bottom unconsciously.

"Alright, Jessica, unbutton your jeans and pull them down." I instructed her. She whimpered as she dropped her jeans and waited for my next direction.

"You know what's next, bend over my knee, Young Lady!" I said while patting my right knee.

"Mmmm hmmmm, mmmfff!" She whimpered again.

She hesitantly bent forward and laid herself across my knee. I then pulled her underpants down baring her butt and then positioned her on my lap and placed my left hand on her back and laid my right hand against her bottom.

"Then I'm going to start now," I warned her.

"Mmmfff!" She winced again and tensed up.

I raised my hand and brought it down with a sharp **SMACK!**

"**OH, OOOWW!" **She yelped…

**BACK DOWNSTAIRS:**

Angela and I didn't hear anything for a long time. We figured Dad was talking to her.

"What do you think Dr. Cullen is saying to her?" Angela asked curiously.

"I'm sure he's not at a loss for words. She really has herself in deep this time!" I said.

Angela and I moved over to the stairs at the bottom to listen. We didn't hear much at first, but then we heard the spanking begin. Jessica was bawling her eyes out. Somehow I think this time she is actually feeling it. We decided to creep up the stairs carefully to listen. We got to the top step not daring to go any further. We were trying to be as quiet as mice. I know how good vampire hearing is, so I was trying my best not to make a noise. I wouldn't want dad to catch us spying. We could hear Jessica crying, sobbing and begging him to stop. I could hear the spanks and they sounded like they were on her bare bottom. Wow, she really did it this time. From the sound of it, Dad wasn't holding back. We decided we better not push it so we went back downstairs. We got to the kitchen and both giggled, not that she was getting spanked again; but that she got caught and was so proud of herself for thinking she outsmarted him. She picked the wrong vampire to challenge.

After about a half hour we heard the study door open and footsteps hurrying down the hall and a door close. Not long after that, dad came down and said Jessica had to stay in her room until he said she could come out and we were not to go in there, or else! Yeah, we're not rocking that boat. We were glad to stay out of it. We decided to watch a movie and make some popcorn.

After about an hour and a half, Jessica came down the stairs and joined us. We asked how she was doing and she said her bottom is really smarting. She grabbed a pillow and sat on it and watched the rest of the movie with us. After the movie we asked if she wanted some pizza since she really didn't get a chance to eat. We went out to the kitchen and heated up the pizza and got the salad and diet soda out. We sat around and ate.

"I really feel bad about how I acted. Dr. Cullen must think I am a spoiled brat. I am so ashamed of myself." Jessica said sadly.

"Well, you did act like a brat." Angela rightfully told her. "You deserved whatever you got for that performance."

"I know I am so embarrassed now." Jessica said softly. "Bella, do you think Dr. Cullen would believe me if I went to apologize to him?"

"Yeah, Jessica. Carlisle is always willing to listen and give you another chance. Especially if you are sincere in your apology and regret your behavior. He would probably really appreciate it if you would apologize. Just go talk to him. He is very fair. You did deserve it you know." I told her.

"I know. I'm kind of glad he did it; it really wasn't fair to you Angela. I really deserved it too, especially for throwing that stuff at him. I wish I could take it all back. I acted like a 3-year-old. How can I ever face him again?" She asked bashfully.

We finished eating and talking and put things way. We could tell Jessica wanted to say something to us.

"Do you guys mind if I go up and try to talk to him now?" Jessica asked.

"No, go ahead while you have your nerve up. I think it is a good idea. Go for it." We told her.

"Okay, I'm going now, wish me luck." She said with a worried smile.

We both gave her 2 thumbs up.

**Jessica POV:**

I smiled again and slowly made my way up the stairs. Reaching the top I made my way over to the study door. Flashbacks of my last visit to this room came flooding back. I could actually feel the spanking again:

_Dr. Cullen raised his hand and brought it down with a sharp SMACK! I felt it too! He brought his hand down again and again on my bare bottom. I was crying, wriggling and kicking my feet. I tried everything to get away from the spanks, but he had a good hold on me and there was no way he was letting me out of this one. After about half way through he stopped and asked me,_

"_Are you ever going to disobey me or lie to me again Jessica?"_

"_Huuh, n-noo, I-I won't, I-I promise!" I sobbed out._

"_Well then we're getting somewhere, but I think you need a little more of this lesson so you will not forget it." He said._

_He started the spanking again. I was yelping and howling like a wounded animal. I couldn't lay still and was kicking my feet back and forth._

"_Hold still Jessica, stop kicking your feet," he warned me. He kept the barrage of spanks up. Finally, he stopped again. "What do you think about throwing cans at me now? Think you will ever try that again?" He asked._

"_No-oh, I-I won't, I'll never do that again! I-I'm s-sorry!" I sobbed out._

_He landed 5 more SMACKS and it was finally over. He let me cry it out over his lap and then picked me up and held me in his arms while I settled down and finally stopped crying. I actually liked that part. He then told me to go to my room and stay there until he said I could come out. I hurried out of the study and down to my borrowed room._

That spanking really hurt and my butt still stings. I softly knocked on the study door while rubbing my bottom.

"Come in" Dr. Cullen said.

"Dr. Cullen?" I said sheepishly.

"What can I do for you Jessica?" He asked not looking up.

"May I talk with you for a few minutes, please?" I asked.

Looking up at me, he motioned for me to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. I entered the study and softly closed the door. Sitting down gingerly on the chair, we both looked at each other, eye to eye…

**TBC: Please review. This story will be wrapping up in a few more chapters.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Jessica:**

_I was nervous now that I was sitting across from Dr. Cullen in his study where a couple hours ago I got my first real spanking. The previous one I barely felt, but this one I still feel! Now we are looking at one another, I want to apologize for my behavior but now I can't open my mouth and this has never happened before, ever! Something about being in his presence makes me feel like he cares about me, not just my grades. I want his approval and want him to be proud of me as a person…I've never felt that before, not even with my parents or teachers…wow…I-I like this feeling…_

"Dr. Cullen, I-I want to apologize to you about my behavior over the last 2 days. I'm sorry I disobeyed you and lied to you at the mall. I'm even more embarrassed about how I acted this evening, throwing things and screaming at you. I-I wish I could take the last few hours back. I-I acted like a brat and I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me? I-I d-don't want you to be mad at me, please, I'm so sorry…" I choked out beginning to cry.

"Jessica, I'm not mad at you. You did something wrong and you were punished for it. It's over now and in the past. I want you to know I really appreciate you coming and apologizing to me. It is very big of you to take responsibility for your actions and make amends. Very adult, Young Lady," he said smiling at me.

That did it. I started crying uncontrollably. Dr. Cullen got up and got a box of tissues and sat in the chair opposite me while placing the tissues on his desk. Taking my hands in his he asked me, "Jessica, what is wrong, where are these tears coming from?"

Choking back the tears I sobbed out, "Like I told you, you're the first one to spank me, you cared about me, just me. You didn't make excuses because I was the "good" student, you cared about me because I did something wrong. No one ever did that before. I-I really didn't know how to handle that, and I think that's why I acted out, to see if you would go through with it. You did—it hurt, but you did it for my own good. N-now I-I feel I-I want you to be p-proud of me…" I couldn't say anymore, I was too overcome with emotion.

"Jessica, if I didn't care about you, you wouldn't be here for this weekend. You are Bella's friend, she is my family now, her friends are always welcome and that means you. I care about her friends too. Like I told you, when you are here in my home, you will be treated like I treat my family. Sometimes that is not so much fun when you misbehave, but you are considered family when in my company. Jessica, even after this weekend is over, if you ever need me for anything, you can always come to me. You know where I live and where I work. I will always be there if you need me. Feel better now," he asked me.

"Y-yes, I'd like that. I almost wish this weekend wouldn't end. Thank you for allowing me to come and be here with you and Bella. I will never forget it." I told him.

"You're welcome Jessica, always. Come here," he said holding his arms open to me. I got up and returned the embrace. He held me for a long time and kissed my forehead. "Now go down and have fun with your friends," he said.

"Yes sir," I said to him. As I turned to go downstairs, he landed a playful soft swat to my sore bottom. My hands flew to my bottom and looking back at him I smiled saying, "Hey, no fair!"

He shook his finger at me, and smiling back said, "Don't make me have to come down there, Young Lady!"

"Yes sir, I-I mean, no sir, uh, wait, ah…" I stumbled out.

"I got it," he said laughing as I left his study to go back downstairs…

**The Next Day:**

**Bella:**

The next morning we came down the stairs to the heavenly aroma of waffles. Talk about a wonderful breakfast, waffles with strawberries, whipped cream, syrup and turkey bacon. It was not only delicious but also looked beautiful on the plates. For someone who doesn't eat, he can sure make scrumptious meals, especially breakfast! We ate every bit of it. It was delicious.

"What are your plans for today, girls," Dad asked while gathering the dishes.

"We haven't talked about it yet." I told him.

"We could always go back to Port Angeles!" Jessica said.

Dad, Angela and I all looked at her and together shouted: **"NO!" **

She was laughing, "Ha ha, gotcha!"

Dad looked at us and said sternly, "I do not want to hear those 2 words again for the remainder of this sleepover!"

"**YES SIR!"** We all said laughing. Even Dad laughed.

We were trying to think of something to do. Of course, never one to be without a suggestion, Jessica comes up with this gem: "How about we rent a kayak and take a trip down the river. I've always wanted to try a kayak."

Dad was walking back to the sink and stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Jessica, "WHAT? OH NO, no, no, no! That is out of the question. No water activities, especially kayaks," dad told her. Besides, you know Bella's history with accidents." He reminded her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Jessica said. "Too bad, I always wanted to try driving a kayak."

Dad had a cup in his had and dropped it. Luckily it wasn't china. He picked it up and looked at Jessica. "Jessica, you don't drive a kayak, you use a paddle."

"A what? Did you say paddle?" She asked.

"Yes, you know, an oar. It's like being in a canoe only its smaller and usually only fits one person and you paddle it with an oar." He explained to her.

"You mean you have to row it? Oh, no, I thought it had a motor and we could all ride on it. I don't want to row it. Okay, forget that idea," she said moving on to another brainstorm, I'm sure.

"I wish I could," dad said massaging his temples. He looked at Jessica again and shook his head. She looked back at him and grinned. _(Talk about clueless!)_

Angela and I were trying to keep from laughing. I had to tease him some more. I looked at him and asked: "What's wrong dad, headache? Would you like some aspirins," I asked knowing full well he couldn't have them. He just looked at me and pointed his finger at me. Angela and I both laughed out loud this time. Jessica looked over at us, "What?" We just laughed again.

"We could go into town at the internet café. We could have coffee and then go shopping in the stores here in town. You could stay at the Internet café Dr. Cullen. What do you guys think," Jessica asked excitedly.

"Sounds okay to me," Angela said.

"Again with the shopping? Do I have to go to all the stores with you guys?" I asked.

"No Bella, you could stay at the café or the bookstore." Jessica said.

"Okay, that sounds better. I would rather be in the bookstore than go shopping again." I said. "What about you dad?"

"That sounds okay to me. It's up to you girls what you want to do. I would be happy in the bookstore. But you still will have to check in with me from time to time and let me know where you are. We can have lunch and dinner in town or bring dinner home, whatever you want," he told us.

"Oh good, come on, let's get ready," Jessica said bounding up the stairs with Angela hot on her tail.

I looked at dad, "What happened? I asked. I thought we were done with the shopping expeditions."

"Well, at least you and I can escape to the bookstore. I don't think they are too interested in being with us." He said as his phone began ringing. I went up to force myself to get ready for another exciting shopping adventure with the two fanatics. I wonder if dad has any earplugs…

**CARLISLE:**

I saw that it was my wife calling me. "Hello darling. How are things in Denali? Is Rosalie behaving herself now?"

"Yes, she has been very quiet, even more so as the time is coming closer to leave for home. Darling, please keep in mind Tanya did taunt her." Esme told him. _*** (See Note below.) **_

"Yes, but she had no right to act like that. She was at their home as a guest. She knows better." I told her.

"So what is on your agenda today my love?" Esme asked.

"Well, we are going into town and the girls are going shopping again! Oh, joy!" I told her and then heard loud laughing in the background on Esme's end. "Who is laughing like that?" I asked her.

"Emmett was in close enough range to hear you are going shopping again with all 3 of the girls." She told me. In the background I could hear Emmett's hardy laugh again.

"AAHH ha ha ha ha ha ha! Poor Pops! He has to endure Jessica's motor mouth in the car again and has to put up with the shopping again. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Emmett laughed.

"Well, first Jessica suggested renting kayaks out on the river! Can you imagine that disaster waiting to happen?" I informed her.

"KAYAKS! On the river?" Emmett yelled, _(vampire hearing you know)._

"What about kayaks on the river, you mean Bella?" Yelled Edward. He must have charged for the phone.

"Wait Edward…" Esme said to him and then I heard a loud bang and crash coming from Esme's end.

"What was that?" I asked her. I could hear her asking Edward if he was okay. Then Edward was yelling at Emmett. I could hear them as if they were in the room with me.

"Get your feet out of the way you big ox!" Edward shouted at Emmett. Grabbing the phone he asked, "Dad, what about Bella and a kayak and the river?"

"Don't worry son, there was no way I was allowing that. I diffused that on the spot." I said trying to ease his mind.

"Oh thanks dad." Edward told me. "Here's mom."

"What happened, what was that noise?" I asked her.

"Oh, when Edward heard Emmett mention Bella and kayaks and the river, he came charging over to the phone, at the same time, Emmett moved and Edward tripped over his foot and crashed into a chair and broke it. It was an accident but we will have to replace it." She told me.

Then I heard Emmett again, "Watch where you are going bro, Bella must be rubbing off on you. Did you hear Pops has to go shopping again with Jessica chattering away again?" HA HA HA HA! AAAHH HA HA HA HA HA!" Emmett laughed.

"Esme, put that laughing hyena on the phone!" I told her.

"Emmett, your father wants a word with you," Esme said holding the phone out to him.

"Yes, Pops? Gearing up for the chat and shop fest? HA HA HA HA HA! Uh, what? NO! No Pops, please! Not that! No, please no! Please don't do that to me! Come on Pops, please. Okay, okay, I'll stop laughing. Yes sir. Yes sir, I hear you. Yes sir, bye Pops." Emmett said sheepishly handing the phone back to Esme.

"What's wrong Emmy, did your father threaten to spank you for laughing?" Esme asked him.

"No Mom, it's worse than that, he said if I didn't stop laughing at him, when we get back, he was going to make me take Jessica, Angela, Alice and Rosalie to the mall in Port Angeles and stay with them at all times and let them shop as much as they wanted for as long as they wanted. What an inhumane punishment." Emmett said.

"You're not human, doofus!" Edward yelled.

"Edward, don't call your brother names." Esme chided him.

"Man, I can't get that thought out of my head. I'm going to go kill something! See you guys later. Look out polar bears, here I come!" Emmett yelled as he ran out the door!

"You sure shook him up Carlisle, Esme said laughing. Well, I have to go my love, I am going to get Tanya and replace this chair. Talk to you later my love."

"Bye darling, love you." I said as I hung up. As I walked into the living room, Angela and Jessica came bounding down the stairs with Bella trailing slowly behind them. "The car is open girls if you want to get in it." I told them. They didn't even stop talking as they both went into the garage and I heard the 2 back doors close.

Bella came down the stairs looking like she was going to a funeral. "Come on Bella, I want to check the newer medical journals in the bookstore and see if they have anything about the blonde gene-thing." I teased her.

"Yeah, very funny dad, Bella said and then grabbed onto the stair rail at the bottom step, "Please don't make me go dad," she pleaded while hanging onto the stair rail.

I playfully grabbed her by the arms and tried to pry her away from the rail, "Yes, you have to come. I'm not doing this alone!" I said.

She let go and we both sat down on the steps and leaned back and laughed.

Right after that, I heard the back door of my car open:

"Hey, where are you guys, come on, hurry up!" Jessica called to us.

"Kill me now and get it over with" Bella said.

"If I do, you will just come back a vampire and then you will have supersonic hearing and their chattering will really drive you nuts!" I said laughing. We got up and started walking to the garage.

"I know what I want for my birthday this year," Bella said to me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A kayak and paddle, all my very own." She said grinning at me.

"Well the kayak's out, but you can have the paddle!" I said raising my eyebrows at her.

"Figures!" She said.

We both stopped at the door leading to the garage looked at each other and took a deep breath and exhaled. Gathering all our strength we headed toward the car. As we both stepped in the garage, Jessica let out a squeal of laughter. Bella put her hand to her forehead, "I'd rather jump off the cliff at La Push again than get in the car with them," she said.

"I'd rather go through the transformation again…"

***_(NOTE: To find out about Rosalie's uneasiness, please read "Rosalie's Denali Dilemma".)_**

**TBC: Please review…say something…anybody…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

We left the drive and began the journey into the center of Forks. Jessica and Angela haven't stopped talking since getting the car. Several times dad and I exchanged glances. At one point they got so carried away and loud, dad had to step in.

"Girls, please keep it down. I am getting into more traffic now. Please don't be so loud and try to stop giggling so much. Give an old man some peace for a bit, please." He told them.

"Sorry Dr. Cullen, we'll try," said Angela. The rest of the way they were quieter. When we arrived in town, we went right to the Internet café. We all had a coffee. Dad bought one and let it sit in front of him. He laid the ground rules for the shopping queens.

"Girls, check in with me every 1 ½ hours. I will either be here in the café, or at the bookstore across the street. You can go anywhere you want, but just check back with me. Whenever you want to break for lunch let me know. Have fun and stay out of trouble." He said giving them the "I mean it!" look.

I decided to go with them for a few rounds, but when I got tired of their shopping and running here and there, I was going to excuse myself and stay with dad. The first 2 rounds were okay, but then I was tired of it. When we went back for the next check-in, I told them I would stay with dad. He was at the bookstore. He told them they could go on and he took care of their packages. He was looking in the medical section and I was in the romance section. This bookstore was like the large chain bookstores with a small coffee bar and comfortable chairs and tables where you could sit and read if you wanted. He had a table with 3 chairs set aside for us. The third chair was for all the packages.

He was off in another section and I was browsing around when I found a book entitled: _"How to go Kayaking"_. I grabbed the book and laid it on the table right where he would sit to read. I quickly went to another section but still had a good view of the table and waited for him to come back. It wasn't long and he came back to the table reading and paging through a book. Without looking, he pulled the chair out and sat down and when he put his book down he noticed the one on the table. He did a double take and looked around. He spied me; I was pointing at him with one hand and had my other hand covering my mouth laughing. He gave me a look and shook his finger at me and chuckled to himself. I went back to browsing. I found a few romance novels that interested me. I grabbed about 3 of them and went back to the table. Dad was gone to another section. When I got to my side of the table, I noticed a book right where I would sit and read. It was titled: _"Build Your Own Small Furniture,"_ on the cover it had pictures of small end tables, coffee tables and footstools! Aarrgh! I am never going to live down destroying stoolie! He just had to rub it in again. He came back to the table and sat down. Without missing a beat he said, "Did you see what I found? I thought maybe we could build something together, like ah, maybe a footstool!"

"Ha, ha, very funny, dad. You just have to rub it in!" I said to him. I was trying to look upset but couldn't help grinning.

"Of course, it's my job you know!" He said laughing.

Not long after that, the shopaholics came back to check in. They were hungry, so we went to the diner and had lunch. Dad gave the excuse he was munching too much at the coffee café. They didn't seem to notice. After they ate they went to another store. How many stores can you go to? Dad and I took all the packages and locked them in the trunk and then went back to the bookstore. I was browsing again and found a magazine with an article that said: _"Do Blondes Really Have More Fun?"_ I had to continue the book game. I laid it down in his reading area and went around the corner. He came back and spied the magazine. He looked at it and glanced to where I was standing and held up the magazine and shook his head "Yes!" We both laughed. I browsed around some more and when I came back to the table, he was sitting there and another book was in my place. I read the title before sitting down, _"What To Do If Your Child Is A Klutz!"_ I smirked at him and said, "Cute Dad," and then pretended to stumble and fall into the chair. We both had a good laugh.

After a while dad got up to browse through the medical reference section again. I spied a tourist book I had to put in his place, _"The Best of Port Angeles."_ I laid it down and wanted to get a little further away this time. He came back and looked at the book, his head jerked up and he caught my scent. He narrowed his eyes and shook his finger at me. I almost doubled over laughing. He grinned back. I went to use the restroom. When I came back, he was seated at the table and I saw another book in my spot. I sat down and read the title, _"How To Discipline Your Teenagers,"_ I looked at him, picked the book up and read the title out loud, _"How to Discipline your Teenagers, by Dr. Carlisle Cullen."_ We both laughed out loud. It was a fun time with him and we both enjoyed our little game. After a bit I told him I was going outside the store and call Edward. I had to find out what was up with Rosalie and why she was in trouble.

After hanging up with Edward I went back by dad. I grinned to myself after finally finding out what Rosalie did while in Denali. She's in big trouble with Dad when she gets home. Yikes! The rest of the day went by without any problems. Jessica and Angela finally got tired of shopping and met us in the bookstore. We were hungry so we all left and got into dad's car to go eat dinner. We were trying to come up with a place to eat and Angela suggested a seafood restaurant that served the best popcorn shrimp. We decided to go there.

Jessica asked, "Why do they call them popcorn shrimp?"

I couldn't hold back the rebel streak in me as I decided to answer her question. "Well, you see, after they clean the shrimp they shove a popcorn kernel in the tail part and bread the shrimp. Then when they drop the coated shrimp in the fryer, the kernel inside the shrimp pops like popcorn, that's why they call it popcorn shrimp."

"Bel-la," dad said to me.

I just looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. Angela laughed and Jessica didn't say anything. We pulled into the parking lot and all got out of the car and went into the restaurant. We were seated at a table for 4. I was wondering how dad was going to get out of eating. We all ordered the popcorn shrimp, even dad. I was anxious to see what he would do with them. This would prove interesting.

The waiter came back with diet sodas for all of us. Dad just got water. Jessica seemed like she wanted to ask the waiter something, he looked at her and asked if she needed anything else.

"Yes, I was wondering, are they making the popcorn shrimp now? Jessica asked.

"Well, in a few minutes, I just turned the order in," said the waiter.

"Could I watch, I want to see the shrimp pop into popcorn!" _(Yep, the blonde gene struck again. She actually asked him this, seriously mind you…)_

We all looked at her not believing what we had just heard, even the waiter, except dad, he put his forehead in his hand and said,

"Oh my God!"…

**TBC: Please review; they grow new chapters.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The rest of the day and night went without incident. We played some trivia games and even dad joined us. We had such a nice time and I think even dad enjoyed himself. When we were through, we went to bed. Dad said goodnight to us. Jessica and Angela stopped at the bottom of the stairs before we went up and turned to dad.

"Dr. Cullen, we just want to thank you for allowing us to have this weekend together. Even though we got in trouble, we wouldn't change anything about the entire weekend. At least we know what to expect when under your authority," they said laughing and pretending to rub their bottoms.

"Thank you girls, I enjoyed this weekend too. It was good for the 3 of you to spend this time together. Who knows if you will ever have the opportunity again with college and Bella getting married? I wanted all of you to have this one last memory of your time together." Dad told them. It almost made us cry.

The next day, dad had to work a shift at the hospital. It was Monday and dad said Jessica and Angela could stay the day to keep me company and when he got off at the hospital, he would come home and take us all out for dinner and then drop them off afterwards at their homes. The day went by fast and we hated to see our little sleepover of sorts, come to an end. Dad came home and let us pick any restaurant we wanted. After dinner we stopped at Angela's house first. We all hugged her goodbye. She hugged dad and again thanked him. "Dr. Cullen, this was a wonderful weekend, I'm sorry I disobeyed you, but I will always remember I better do as I'm told, especially around you." She told him smiling. He hugged and kissed her on the forehead.

"You know where to find me if you ever need anything, Angela. I will always find time for you. Now behave yourself, or else!" He said shaking his finger at her. We all laughed. Dad walked her up to the door and she went in. He came back and we headed over to Jessica's.

When we got out to get her bag, Jessica had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Jessica," dad asked her.

"I'm really going to miss being with you and Bella. I had a wonderful time, even though I got my first spanking. Dr. Cullen, thank you again for allowing me to be a normal teenager and having a taste of a normal family where there are rules and consequences when they are broken. I will always remember how you treated me as one of your kids. I can't explain to you what you did for me, for once someone cared enough to punish me because I did something wrong, instead of letting it go because of my achievements." She had tears in her eyes as she grabbed and hugged him. She hugged him for a long time before finally letting go.

Dad looked her in the eyes and said to her, "Jessica, if you ever need me for anything, feel free to come to me or call me. I will always be there for you if you feel the need. But just remember young lady, my rules, my punishments!" He told her grinning and shaking his finger at her.

Jessica laughed, "I wouldn't want it any other way, Dr. Cullen."

He walked her up to her door and she went in and turned to wave to me. Dad came back to the car.

"Are you ready to go home Bella?" He asked.

"Yes dad, I'm ready, peace and quiet at last." I said as we both laughed.

"How about when we get home, we have our talk while we have the chance?" He asked.

That made me nervous, but I wanted it out of the way. I was curious as to what he was going to say to me. "Oh, okay dad, sounds good," I wonder if he heard the apprehension in my voice.

Pulling into the garage we got out of the car and went into the kitchen. Dad suggested we have our talk in the living room and be comfortable. I was getting more and more anxious by the minute. I could not figure out what was so important that we had to do this while we had complete privacy. I wish he would get started. He finally settled down on the couch across from me.

"Bella, I want to talk to you about what will happen when you are changed and after. I want you to listen very carefully and ask as many questions as you want. I want you to be well informed before you take this life-changing step. Please do not feel forced to go through with the transformation if any of this information I give you changes your mind. You will always be part of this family, human or vampire." He told me.

"Dad, I will never change my mind. I want to be with Edward and the rest of you for eternity. Nothing could change my mind." I told him emphatically.

"Please don't make that decision until after the entire talk. You may not have considered some of the things I am going to tell you. Just hear me out." He asked of me.

"Sure dad, but I still won't change my mind." I told him.

"The process of the transformation is very, very painful. You will not be able to stop the pain or escape it until the venom has completely gone through your circulatory system and all of your blood has been consumed. It will be excruciatingly painful, the only way I can describe it, is like being burned from the inside out. There is nothing any one can do to help you once it starts. There is no going back. I'm not trying to scare you, but I want you to be prepared and aware so you are not going in blind." He said looking at me intently.

"I don't care dad, I will go through anything, no matter how painful, to be with Edward forever. I love him and he is my life. To me, it is worth every painful moment." I told him.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, but it still is a frightening thing to hear about. It is easy to say now, but what about the day or even the hour before we do the transformation?" He said waiting to see my reaction.

"I-I guess I will just have to wait until that time comes. I still plan on going through with this." I told him.

"The other thing is, once you have been changed and you are a newborn, you will experience all types of emotions, moods, and hormonal changes will be set at the age you are transformed. You will be 18 years old for eternity and you will be like the others, stuck at that age. After some time, some maturity will set in, but you will always be a teenager. Which brings me to one of the main reasons I want to have this talk. I would like you to consider delaying the transformation until you are older. Maybe 21 – 25 years old. You would still be young and beautiful, but you would have a little more maturity at that age. You can still get married as you have planned, but just delay your turning." He said hopefully.

"NO, no dad, I'm not delaying it. I hate that I am a year older than Edward as it is, which is why I want to be changed before I age another year." I said adamantly.

"One of the reasons I am suggesting this, is that you have a rebellious streak now. Imagine what it will be like when you are a newborn with all of your emotions, moods and hormones raging. Just look back over the past week and all the times you defied, disobeyed and lied to me. I am not rubbing your behavior into you, normally after you have been punished I never bring it up again, but in this case I found it necessary to prove a point to you. You may not be able to control your temper." He explained to me.

"Well, if I get out of hand, I'm sure you will be there to deal with me. It wouldn't be any different than this past week. I didn't get out of anything with you, wouldn't you treat me the same way?" I asked him.

"Of course I will be there for you, but at times it is not going to be pleasant. Let me lay this out for you now. Once you are changed, it will be by my venom. With you and with all my children who I turned and those I didn't, you will be my responsibility to teach, guide and help you in your new life. You will always answer to me and be accountable to me. I will become your father in every sense of the word. Esme will be your mother. She is my equal in this family. You will answer to her also and she can also punish you. Mostly it will be me who does the punishing. There will be rules to follow and you will be expected to obey them without question. It is not a punishment, but it is for your safety, the humans' safety and our family's safety in not drawing attention to us. It will seem like you are being treated like a child and in a sense you will be, but it is for your own good as well as the family. If you go against any of the rules, disobey me or lie to me, you will face the same consequences as you did this past week. You know my choice of punishment and you will accept it without question. You also need to know that receiving a spanking as a vampire is about 10 times worse than as a human because of our heightened senses and nerve endings. Plus our skin is tough, so the spanking has to be hard in order for you to feel it. Believe me when I say you will feel it. So again, you may want to put off your transformation for a couple years. Do you understand what I am trying to get across to you?" He asked me with a very serious look on his face.

"Yes dad, I figured I would have rules and boundaries. I already think of you and mom as my parents and I already get punished by you, so that is not new to me. I figured I will have to be kept away from humans for a while," I told him.

"About being kept away from humans, you do understand that includes your parents, Charlie and Renee and your friends, Jessica, Angela and others. You will not be allowed to see, or be around them. The temptation for blood is too intense and you will not know how to control your thirst. Eventually, we will have to move from here and at a time that is determined by me, you will have to break all ties with your family and friends, for their safety and ours. Bella, sweetheart, I know this is going to be awful to hear, but when that time comes to cut the ties, we will have to fake your death. It is the only way for your parents and others to move on. This is another reason you may want to put this off." He told me with sadness.

"WHAT? What do you mean I can't see them, and fake my death? NO, no, you can't do that to me or to them! Edward will never stand for it, neither will I! I will go see them whenever I want." I screamed at him.

"BELLA, you knew you would have to give them up at some point. You can't see your parents or friends after you are changed because you will look so different. Your eyes will be red and your skin pale. Your looks will change slightly. Your parents will notice the difference, so will your fashion-conscious friends. I know Edward has discussed this with you. This is why I wanted to have this talk," he said eyeing me.

I started crying, "Yes, but I didn't think it would be so soon after I'm changed. I didn't think I would never see my parents again. I don't want to hurt them like that with a fake death. Please, please dad, not that, please!" I was pleading with him.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but it is the only way. You can't be around them; you have no idea how strong the thirst for blood is. You will not be able to control yourself. You could attack them and kill them. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if that happened." He told me.

"But you did, you controlled yourself. How do you know I won't be able to control myself?" I demanded.

"Bella, everyone is different, we don't know how you will react, but it is best to be cautious. You can be fine one minute around a human and in the next, you could be overcome and attack and kill them. We just have to see how you will be able to handle and control yourself. Believe me when I say, the best course of action is to keep you secluded until you are able to control your urges and moods. Please try to understand, it is only for the best. We could not keep putting your parents off telling them you are gone. Eventually, they would be suspicious. I'm sorry, sweetheart, but this is the best way." He said it with finality.

"Dad please, don't make me stay away from Charlie and Renee. Please dad, it makes me sick to think of it. Please!" I begged him.

"Bella, I'm sorry, this is the way it is going to be. This is why I wanted to have this talk, to get you used to the idea. Didn't Edward ever explain this to you?" He asked.

"Yes, he told me after the first 100 years or so, everyone you know dies off and it won't matter so much. But I thought I would still have time with them before having to stay away, especially faking my death. I can't hurt them that way." I cried.

"Then maybe it is best you put off the transformation for a few years to get used to your new life with us and Edward. Maybe going away to college in Dartmouth may be the best solution to get you used to being away from Charlie. You still have your whole life ahead of you, no use rushing this if you are not ready. You will still be our daughter." Dad told me.

"I will talk this over with Edward, I don't want to make any decisions right now." I told him.

"I wouldn't want you to make any decisions right now Bella, that is why I wanted to talk about this while we are alone so you can think about all of this on your own, without being pressured. I didn't want this to come up the week before you are being changed. This is serious and you need time to consider everything I have told you. Please feel free to talk with me about it whenever you want, even after the others come home. It is best you ask me things and not keep them to yourself. I will help you all I can. Please know I will love you no matter what you choose. You have a right to be upset and angry and you are not going to like everything I have told you or what will happen, but at least you know beforehand and you will have time to deal with it and ask questions. You will be giving up a lot and you have to be prepared for it. But know that we will all be here to help you through this. We have all been through it." He told me.

"I know dad, I knew it was going to be hard and I was going to have to give up my parents and friends eventually, it is just hearing it now and that it will be sooner instead of later. It just hit me hard. I'm glad you told me all of this now. At least I have some time to think. Dad, I know I will probably be hard to handle at times," I said grinning at him.

"I'm sure of it. If the last week is any indication, I am sure we will be having quite a few discussions in my study, young lady! Please know that if you step out of line, I will not hesitate to punish you, just like now. I have a responsibility not only to you but also to our family. I have to keep them safe also. I will be fair, but because of the risk of exposure or danger to the humans around us, if you go against the rules or defy me, your punishment will be dealt with immediately. There will be no second chances, because the risks are too great. Do you understand?" He asked looking at me intently.

"Yes dad, I understand. I know I have to answer to you and I will." I admitted to him.

"Just so you know, these are my rules and orders. I am the head of this family and leader of this coven and you will obey me or suffer the consequences. You will answer to me, first and foremost, and to your mother, not Edward or any of your siblings. After your transformation, whenever you are ready, you will be expected to submit to me as your coven leader. Once you do that, there is no going back. When you submit to me as your coven leader, you are submitting yourself to my authority, my rules, my leadership without question. You will abide by what I say or suffer the consequences. I prefer to think of us as a family rather than a coven, but if there is a time I must act as the Coven Leader, know that I will and you will have to submit to me without question. So make sure you understand that before you make that commitment." He told me.

"Yes dad, I would certainly have no problem submitting to your authority as my coven leader. I already consider you my father. It is going to be difficult, but I still want to go through with it." I told him.

"Bella, please think about this for a while before making a final choice. You have plenty of time. I will not consider changing you until you have dealt with all of these issues. Is that understood?" He asked.

"Yes but, I don't want to put it off any longer. I still want to go ahead after the wedding with my change." I told him.

"Did you hear what I just said, I want you to take your time and consider all the issues. I do not want you to make a rash decision. I have thrown a lot at you, and I want you to take some time to understand the issues and the consequences. Now, do you have any questions?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"Not right now, but I'm sure I will have. Right now my head is swimming with all this, it is a lot to take in and consider. I feel worn out already. I really don't want to talk about it anymore tonight, is that okay, dad?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure you are overwhelmed. It would be best to let it go for now. Don't hesitate to ask me anything though. I am always here for you my baby girl!" He said smiling at me.

I went over to the couch and sat next to him and hugged him. He put his arm around me and we just sat there for a while, not saying anything. My mind was racing…

**TBC: This chapter is a bit heavier for a reason. Please note that my story is differing from the books and there will be no Renesmee. Please review to bring more chapters…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Bella:**

Last night I had trouble falling asleep after dad's talk with me. I had no idea he wanted to talk to me about the change. I also had no idea all I will have to give up. I never really thought that much about it. I figured I would have time to get used to things and later have to make the break from my loved ones and friends. I didn't think about not being able to control the blood lust. I don't know how I am going to be able to leave Charlie and fake my death. I don't even want to think about it. The trouble is, I want to be with Edward and this is the only way. Maybe it would be best to put off my transformation for a while. I will have to think about this more and talk with dad. If I say anything to Edward, he would love putting off the transformation. Vampires, they're so much work…

I am on my way into to town. Dad had a shift at the hospital today and I asked him if I could drive into town to check the mail and see if everything is okay at the house before Charlie gets back. Reaching the house I got all the mail out of the mailbox and took it in and sorted it. There were the usual bills, advertisements and junk mail. I checked through the house and everything looked in order. I looked in the refrigerator and decided to make myself some soup and toasted cheese sandwich. It felt good to be back in this kitchen. As I looked around the house I became very overwhelmed and sad. How much longer would I be able to come here and be with Charlie? I could feel the tears begin to fall. I went up to my room and lay on my bed and cried. How could I do this to Charlie and Renee? I hated it, but I still felt the pull toward Edward, my love for him was stronger; he was my life and I couldn't live without him. I knew I wouldn't change my mind. It was very sobering.

After straightening up a little I decided it was time to get back home. Wow, I just called the Cullen house home. If that isn't a Freudian slip! I guess my subconscious has made the final decision. I better get going. It's getting deep in here!

I was thinking of all dad had told me while driving back home, my new home! I kept hearing him telling me about faking my death. As I pulled up in front of the house, I decided I needed to clear my head. I wasn't supposed to go into the woods, but I needed to be in our meadow, Edward's and mine. I'm taking my phone and I will call Edward when I get to the meadow. I just need some time alone and out of the house in a place I consider just ours. I will feel better just hearing his voice.

Climbing out of the truck I grabbed my jacket just in case it got cooler. I took my keys and started for the woods and walked toward our meadow. I haven't been here for a while. I hope I am able to find it. I always seem to take the wrong turn, but I was confident I could find it this time. I kept walking and going over the whole scenario again. I wouldn't be able to be around humans for a while. It will be hard to be under constant supervision. I thought it was bad now with Carlisle, I can't imagine how bad it will be after I am turned. He will really be strict with me after my change. Yeah, I can't wait for that to happen. I know I am going to push his buttons. I hate being under strict supervision, and not being allowed out on my own, that is going to be so hard for me. I can feel the rebel in me already. I'm sure dad will be there to deal with me too. Great, I'll never be able to sit. Good thing vampires can stand for long periods of time and really don't need to sit. I might as well just move into his study, I'll be in there all the time anyway having to answer to him. Not looking forward to that. Maybe I can force myself to follow the rules, who am I kidding, no one likes to be watched all the time and not allowed to be on their own. At least I'll have Edward.

I had been walking for a while just letting my mind wonder. I should be nearing the meadow by now. None of this looks familiar. Maybe I should turn back. On the other hand, I think it might be up this way to the right. I never can find the right path straight to the meadow. I found it by accident that one time with Jacob. Walking some more, I still can't find anything that looks familiar, can't find the meadow either. It has to be here somewhere. A meadow just can't get up and walk away. Where is this place? I have to put some kind of bright neon ribbons along the way so I don't get lost anymore.

Maybe I should call Edward and ask him where I am. He might be able to tell me where I took the wrong turn. I can always go back, I think! Reaching in my jacket pocket for my phone, I heard something to my right, a low growling noise. Uh oh, can't be a vampire or the wolf pack would be on the prowl. Maybe I better go back. I went in my pocket again for my phone, where is it? It's not here. I bet it fell out of my pocket in the truck and when I grabbed my jacket and I didn't see it. Great, now what am I going to do? I better turn around and get home. Dad will have a fit if I am not in the house when he gets home and my truck is outside. So much for the meadow...

I turned around and headed back where I came from. I heard the low growl again. I was getting scared. I know there are wild cougars around here, but I don't think I am near the Cullen hunting grounds yet. I started picking up the pace and heading back toward the house. Which way did I come; I can't find the path I took. I was starting to panic. I heard a louder animal growl this time. Oh no, what do I do now? I didn't know if I should stand still, run or what. I am going to have to pay a little more attention to animal documentaries if I get out of this. I hope Alice can see I am in trouble. I started calling to her, "Alice, help, I'm in the woods behind the house and something is after me. Call dad!" That's not going to be good; calling dad, but right now I'd rather be in trouble with him than face whatever animal is on my tail.

I started running, but wound up in another area I've never seen before, then I heard the growl, louder and closer. It must be right behind me. It screamed at me again and suddenly jumped to a rock from a tree right in front of me. It was a cougar! I slowly backed up trying not to panic. It showed its teeth and screeched at me again. It kept flicking its tail. I kept walking backwards slowly. I finally came into some sort of small clearing, great, now it can really get to me. There is no way I can out run this thing. I have never been so scared in my life. The cougar jumped down and started stalking me, it was growling and baring its teeth at me. I tried screaming at it and waving my hands trying to make myself look bigger. I don't think it's buying it! It just keeps coming. It suddenly leapt at me, I fell backwards to the ground when a large black mass came out from the side along with a smaller gray mass attacking the cougar and wrestling it to the grounds. When I got up, I saw it was Sam in wolf form along with another wolf. I think it might be Leah. I'd be happy to see anyone right now. They finished the cougar off and turned to me. They leapt back into the woods and moments later came out in human form.

Sam came running to me, "Bella, are you alright? What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I went for a walk and got lost. I thought I could find my way back, but I got confused," I told him ashamedly.

"You should know better than to come out in the woods by yourself, it is too dangerous for you alone. You could have been killed. Good thing we were doing a perimeter run. We heard the cougar and could smell a human scent. You're lucky this time." Sam said angrily.

"That was a really stupid move, Vampire Girl," Leah said sarcastically.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Sam asked again.

"Yes I'm okay, y-you don't have to tell Carlisle do you?" I asked hoping he would say no.

"Yes I'm going to tell Carlisle. You could have been killed. You should be more careful, this could have turned out bad." Sam scolded.

"What's the matter, afraid you'll get in trouble with daddy fang," asked Leah smartly.

"Leah, that's enough!" Sam told her. "Come on Bella, we will walk you back to the Cullen house."

"Thanks Sam" I said. I sure hope Alice didn't see my encounter with that cougar. I hope dad isn't home when we get there.

We walked back to the Cullen house and just before breaking through the woods to see the house, dad came running up to meet us. He had a worried look on his face and then one of relief when he saw me unhurt with Sam and Leah. Oh no, I'm going to be in for it now.

"Bella, are you alright? What were you doing in the woods?" Dad asked concerned.

"Carlisle, Bella was out for a walk and got lost. She wandered too far away from your house. Luckily, Leah and I were doing a perimeter run and heard a cougar growling and we caught a human scent. We went to check it out and got there just as the cougar was lunging at Bella. She was lucky this time. She shouldn't have been out here alone. I hope you make her understand this." Sam said to dad.

"Thank you Sam and Leah, Bella knows better than to be out here alone. Don't worry; I will make sure this doesn't happen again. You can count on that. What do you have to say to Sam and Leah, Bella," Dad said looking at me sternly.

"Thanks you guys. I can never thank you enough, you both saved my life." I said thankfully to them.

"You can thank us by never wandering out here alone again." Sam told me sternly.

"Good luck, Bella! Looks like you might be in some hot water." Leah said mockingly.

"Leah, let's go," Sam said to her. They both turned and ran back into the woods. Minutes later we heard two wolves howl and heard them run off. I wish I was running with them right now!

"Let's go Young Lady," Dad said as he grabbed me by my arm and lead me back to the house. He wasn't saying anything, but he looked upset and I bet I know whom he is upset with.

As we got to the house, I told him I needed to stop at my truck and see if my phone was in there. It was, just as I thought, it must have fallen out when I grabbed my jacket. I grabbed my phone and we started up to the house, dad still had me by the arm. I stopped and said to him, trying to lighten the mood, "Hey dad, they killed that cougar, why don't you go and have your dinner, or you could bring it back here, sort of a cougar take out," I said jokingly.

He looked at me, turned me to the side and landed 2 hard swats to my butt. "OOWW!" I shouted.

"Do you think this is funny? You could have been killed! You have no business being out in those woods by yourself and you know that! Grabbing me again he pushed me up the steps, "Get in that house, Young Lady!" As we entered the house he made me face him. "You get up to your room and you stay there until I come and get you, now go!" He ordered and landed another swat to my bottom as I turned to leave.

"OOUCH!" I yelped as I ran to my room. Entering my room, I threw my jacket and phone on the bed. I stood there rubbing my stinging bottom. Well, I guess it was too good to be true that I would make the whole week without another spanking. He is not very happy at this moment. I flopped on my stomach on the bed to wait until dad called me to have another session with stoolie! I hate that thing!

**Carlisle:**

I went back to my car to get my bag out and then went to my room to change clothes. I desperately needed to hunt before I dealt with Bella again. I needed a break to calm down. When Alice called me, I was on my way home. I drove as fast as I could but luckily the wolves intervened. Bella was lucky this time, and there better not be a next time. Maybe it is best to let her be turned as soon as possible. At least she would be indestructible. Oh my, this is going to be a ride when she is turned. She wasn't even being rebellious this time and got in trouble. When she is a newborn, she will be stronger and faster than us. We will have to have 3 of us around her at all times. This is not going to be easy. I need to hunt on that thought.

Walking down the hall I knocked on Bella's door. She told me to come in. "Bella, I am going out for a short hunt. When I come back, we will deal with this little incident of yours. You are to stay in this house and do not go out for anything. Do I make myself clear, Young Lady," I asked glaring at her.

"Yes, dad. I'll be here waiting," she assured me. I closed the door and went out to hunt. It wasn't long before I caught the scent of some elk. I downed one then the other. I drank till I was satiated. I lay on the forest ground looking up at the stars. I said a small prayer of thanks for the elks' sustaining blood. I then thanked the Lord that Bella was safe. I also asked Him to help the entire family through her transformation. What could it hurt? Having given myself time to cool down and take a little break, I decided it was time to get back and get this matter over with.

**Bella:**

The more I laid here, the more agitated I got. I started thinking of what it will be like again not being able to do things on my own. I also hated the way Leah was hinting at my upcoming punishment. I was feeling the rebel in me again as I was waiting for my father to come and tan my hide once again. I decided to act on my earlier thought that I should just move into his study. Might as well make the spanking worthwhile. I grabbed a pillow and a blanket and headed for his study. As I entered, I spied that ornery spanking couch I have been on so often and walked toward it. I threw the pillow on it and put the blanket down and made myself a bed. I then went back to my room and got a robe and some slippers and put the robe on the end of the couch and my slippers in front of it. Then I fished stoolie out. Come here you miserable little piece of wood! I grabbed it and pulled it to the front, I laid my slippers on it. I sat on the couch waiting for him to come back. It wasn't long and I heard the door, so I quickly dove under the covers and lay down like I was in bed and waited for the party to begin!

**Carlisle:**

Entering the house I was dreading the task ahead of me. I slowly climbed the stairs to go to Bella's room and call her to my study. I walked down the hall and knocked on her door. She didn't answer. "Bella, may I come in?" I called to her. Nothing. I turned the handle and let myself in. She was not there and her bed was unmade. Where is she? She better not be running from me. I turned back into the hall. I didn't hear any noise coming from the bathroom. I walked back to my study and stepped in. There was Bella lying on the couch.

"Bella, what are you doing? Don't you feel well?" I asked as I saw her robe and slippers on my footstool.

"Oh, hi dad! I figured I would be in here all the time anyway, so I just moved in. I was just taking a nap here on the spanking couch, aka my bed. Don't you think this is a good idea?" She asked me. So I decided to play along.

"Why yes, I think that is a great idea. That way I wouldn't have to call you in here all the time, you would be in my reach at all times. In fact, why don't I just sit on the couch and have you lay across my knee all day long, that way you would already be in position for your next punishment. Yes, l think that is a great idea. You wouldn't get in too much trouble if you were over my knee all the time. We could try it for the rest of this evening and all day tomorrow since I am off. We'll start with your spanking and then you can just stay across my lap. Of course I will let you up to eat and go to the bathroom. What a great idea, Bella, come on, let's try it!" I said moving toward the couch. I sat down and patted my lap, "Come on Bella, over you go, roomie!"

"WHAT? NO! Uh, wait a minute! Ah, no dad, uh, maybe this isn't such a good idea. I know you need your privacy, uh, I'll just move my things…" she said frantically grabbing her things and running to the door. The look on her face was priceless.

"Oh no you don't, stop right there Young Lady! Put your things on the chair and march your bottom back over here." I motioned for her to stand in front of me. She came over to me and looked down at the floor with her hands behind her back.

"What were you doing traipsing alone in the woods? You know you are not to be in the woods alone." I demanded.

"Um, well, w-when I was over at Charlie's, I was thinking about all you said about the transformation. When I drove home, I got out of my truck and decided I wanted to go to our meadow and call Edward just to hear his voice and talk with him. I thought I could find it, but I got lost again. When I reached for my phone, I realized it wasn't there and it must still be in my truck. I tried to find my way back, but got even more confused. Then I heard the cougar growling. I was mentally calling Alice and asking her to call you. I didn't think it would be that dangerous." She confessed.

"That is precisely why you are not to be alone in the woods. You never know what is lurking around out there be it animal, human or vampire. If it wasn't for the wolves, we would not be having this conversation, do you realize that? Do you know what that would have done to Edward, Charlie, Renee, Me, Esme, and the rest of our family and your friends? You're trying to make jokes about being in trouble again and moving in my study, and I'm trying to keep you alive!" Standing up in front of her I grabbed her by her arms, "Bella, do you realize we could have lost you? I can barely say those words. Bella, you have become my daughter, I love you as much as I love Rosalie and Alice, I couldn't bear to lose you," I told her while pulling her toward me and hugging her close. "Don't you dare do anything this foolish again." I admonished her.

"S-sorry dad, I-I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me," she choked out. "I-I love you too, dad! Please don't spank me dad."

"I'm not going to spank you, my little one." I told her as I pulled her back making her face me. I brushed a piece of hair from her cheek.

"I'm sorry I scared you dad and I won't do it again. Thanks for not spanking me." She said happily.

"I know you won't do it again, my baby, because I am going to BLISTER YOUR BUTT Young Lady!" I scolded her while pulling her to me as I sat down on the couch. She was taken off guard as I pulled her toward my knee.

"No, dad, please! I'm sorry! I-I won't do it again! Please don't spank my butt again, please daddy!" She pleaded.

I ignored her pleas as I stood her next to my right knee. Looking up at her I demanded, "Take your pants down Young Lady and bend over my knee."

"No, not bare, please daddy, please," she pleaded again.

"If ever there was a time to bare your bottom, this is it! Now pull them down and get over my lap!" I told her sternly.

Realizing she had no choice, she dropped her jeans and bounced up and down hesitantly before lowering herself over my knee. I adjusted her then pulled down her underpants. She was already whimpering and pleading, "No, daddy please!" Raising my right hand and holding her by the waist with my left, I brought my hand down with a resounding **SMACK!**

"_**OOOWWW!**_ She cried, no, please dad…"

I raised my hand and brought it down again and again all over her bottom. She was howling, kicking and trying to get off my lap. I was going to make sure she remembered this spanking so she would never put herself in that much danger again. As I raised my hand to land another swat, my phone rang in my pocket. "Bella, settle down a minute while I see who this is," I told her as I fished my phone out. It was Edward.

"Edward…yes, she is okay. She was trying to find the meadow and got lost…yes, Sam and Leah luckily were out doing a perimeter run and heard the cougar…no, they got it just as it lunged at her. Don't worry son, I am doing that right now, and I will make sure she learns this lesson well…yes, I'll have her call you later after she calms down…yes, she is unharmed…love you too, son. Bye."

After hanging up, I grabbed my footstool and placed my right foot on it raising her bottom up so I could tend to her sit spots. Bella started whining and pleading again, "No daddy, please, not that, please don't, please!"

"I'm sorry, but I am going to make sure you remember this spanking" I informed her as I raised my hand and brought down 5 hard _**SMACKS! **_on her right sit spot:

"Are you-**SMACK;** _**EVER**_**-SMACK; **going to the woods-**SMACK;** alone-**SMACK;** again-**SMACK**?"

"No-oh, n-no dad," she cried.

I next brought 5 more hard _**SMACKS**_ to her left sit spot:

"You better-**SMACK;** _**NEVER**_ put-**SMACK;** yourself in danger-**SMACK;** like that-**SMACK;** again-**SMACK**! Do you hear me Young Lady?" I asked.

"Y-yess d-daddy, I-I promise I-I won't go to the w-woods alone again," she sobbed out.

"Good, let's make sure you don't forget," I said as I gave her ten more **SMACKS** all over her bottom and sits spots. She was howling when I finished. I let her lay over my lap while she cried it out. When she had settled down to just sniveling, I helped her up and sat her in my lap making sure her bottom was hanging off to the side. She laid her head against my chest until she stopped crying.

"Okay now?" I asked tilting her chin up to face me.

"Yes, I'm sorry dad, I'll remember not to do it again, wow!" She said rubbing her bottom. I helped her up and she put her pants back on. She came back and sat back down being very careful of her bottom.

"Bella, don't you ever scare me like that again. Edward was beside himself when he called. So were the others. You need to think about what you are doing and not just act. That could have been fatal. I don't ever want to get a call like that again," I sternly told her.

"I'm sorry dad." She said softly laying her head against my arm.

I turned to her and made her face me. Looking her in the eye I said firmly to her, "Isabella Marie, if I ever hear you went to the woods alone again, or put yourself in any kind of danger like that again, I will turn you over my knee and blister your bare butt every day for a week, young lady! Is that clear?" I asked angrily.

"Y-yes, dad. I promise I won't do that again," she said warily.

"You better not, because I guarantee you, I **will** follow through with my threat, missy!" I admonished her sternly.

"Yes dad, I know you will. I have no doubts about that," she said giving me a knowing look.

"Good, now you can go to your room and when you feel up to it, call Edward. I'm sure he has a few things he would like to say to you too." I told her while hugging her and kissing her forehead.

We both got up and I went over to my desk, walking toward the door Bella turned to me and said, "Thanks for being my dad and loving me as a daughter, even when you have to spank me."

"Bella, I can't tell you how wonderful that makes me feel, and it's my honor to be your dad," I said choking up. She blew a kiss to me and went down the hall to her room to call Edward…

**TBC: Only a couple chapters left! **

**Please review and let me know if I should write my other story I have in mind, or quit while I'm ahead**.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The next morning I woke up still very tired. I had a crazy dream last night and it woke me up and I couldn't go back to sleep. I finally fell asleep again early in the morning. I got up and showered and went downstairs. Dad was off today and I could smell coffee and food. I practically ran to the kitchen, I had my own personal "Bobby Flay" making me a scrumptious breakfast!

As I came down into the kitchen I could smell bacon and a plate of scrambled eggs was on the table waiting for my arrival with the bacon arriving a few seconds later. He even had the coffee poured!

"Good morning, Bella!" Dad said cheerfully.

"Morning Bobby!" I said sitting down carefully _(I was still a little sore)_ to my breakfast.

"Who?" He asked.

"You know, Bobby Flay, the famous chef, you should compete on "Iron Chef" with him," I told him half-serious.

"I could certainly beat him time-wise," he said laughing.

"No kidding! That would be a show to watch!" I said grinning, _but not long, I had to dig in…_

"Did you sleep well?" Dad asked.

"Not really. I had this weird dream about that cougar." I told him stuffing my face.

"What about the cougar," he asked curiously.

"I dreamed I was back in that clearing and the cougar was on the rock. When it jumped down, it landed on its 2 hind feet and walked over to me. When it got to me, it grabbed me with its front paws, which then turned into furry hands and started spanking me! I was screaming and every time I tried to get away, it would growl and screech at me! It finally let me go and then walked back over to the rock, sat down, and started picking its teeth with a twig! I watched it for a while, then told it I had to go and I started to leave, then it waved goodbye to me! Crazy isn't it?" I asked.

"Crazy, bizarre is more like it!" Dad said as he kiddingly rolled his eyes at me. "Too bad Dr. Freud isn't still alive!" He joked. "I can understand it a little. You weren't supposed to be there, the cougar knew that and spanked you. The cougar represented me. Picking its teeth could have represented me having to hunt when you told me about the cougar take-out. I guess the wave goodbye was just good manners. With all that happened yesterday your subconscious threw it all together to warn you not to do it again." He explained.

"Wow, I guess it's not so crazy after all," I told him.

"Oh no, it was definitely crazy!" He said laughing. "For once I'm glad vampires can't sleep!"

I cleaned up the kitchen and put my dishes away and went up to my room. I got my phone out and headed outside to call Edward.

I wanted to see if he was still upset with me for what happened yesterday with the cougar. I gingerly sat down on the concrete step since my bottom was still stinging a little. I was going to bring a pillow out with me, but I was afraid dad would catch me. He feels part of the punishment is not being able to sit comfortably and will not allow pillows. "Aahh!" Yep, still tender! I dialed Edward and told him the dream and he laughed.

"Leave it to dad to come up with an explanation for it." Edward said laughing.

"When are you coming home? If you don't get back soon, I am going to have to invest in some heavy-duty ice packs! Rosalie can borrow them if she wants," I offered laughing.

"No kidding, wait till dad gets a hold of her, but you know, Tanya was the cause of it. I'm going to tell that to dad when I get home. I might be able to diffuse a little of the punishment that will come regardless," Edward said.

"So are you leaving Friday or Saturday," I anxiously asked.

"We haven't decided yet. Rosalie and I want to leave Friday, but Alice and Esme want to go to that big underground shopping mall somewhere around here. Like I care about that. So it looks like it will probably be Saturday," he replied.

We talked a little more and then we said our goodbyes and I went back in the house. Dad was in his study and I went up to my room and started reading one of the books I got while at the bookstore. Not much went on the rest of the day. At dinnertime, Dad went out to hunt again, and I made myself spaghetti and meatballs for supper. My favorite, it was good too! By the time I had the mess cleaned up, dad was back. We decided to watch a DVD, so we were picking one out when my phone rang. I looked at the phone and saw it was Jessica calling.

"Hi Jessica, what's up?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm in trouble and I need help, is Dr. Cullen there?," she asked.

"Uh, yeah, what's wrong? Are you okay?," I asked growing concerned.

"I went out with Mike Newton to a place outside of Port Angeles. He drank a few beers since he knew the waiter, and I had a beer. He had too much to drink and was swerving on the road. When we got back to Forks, one of the deputies pulled us over. Since we were underage, he took us in. Mike got charged with a DUI and underage drinking. They told me they wouldn't charge me since I only had one, but I have to have an adult come and get me. My parents are out of town for the next 2 nights with my father's work, so no one is home. I was wondering if Dr. Cullen could come and get me? Otherwise, I will have to stay here in jail until my parents come home." She told me beginning to choke up.

Walking away from dad and into the kitchen I told her, "Yeah, he's here, but are you sure you want to tell him? You know what this means and what he will do to you." I warned her.

"I-I know, but I would rather face Dr. Cullen than spend 2 nights here in jail," she replied.

"Yeah, I would feel the same way, okay, I'll give him the phone, are you sure before I tell him," I asked, but as I turned around I practically walked into dad who was standing right behind me. He put his hand out for the phone. He was giving me _"the glare"_ so I thought it best to hand it to him. I couldn't warn Jessica though; I hope she isn't saying anything he won't like. _(Caught by the vampire hearing again!)_

**Carlisle:**

Putting Bella's phone to my ear, I heard Jessica thinking she was still talking to Bella, say, "I won't tell Dr. Cullen I had a beer, I will just say I was with Mike who was drinking, and we were pulled over…"

"What was that about you having a beer?," I asked into the phone. The silence on the other end spoke volumes, she was caught and she knew it.

"Where did you have a beer, young lady?" I asked her.

"Uh, um, actually, I had two beers..." she admitted.

"Where are you Jessica?" I questioned her making her tell me.

"Uh, um, I-I'm at the F-forks Police station, Dr. Cullen," she said shakily.

"Why?" I asked.

"I-I was with Mike Newton outside of Port Angeles at a bar and when we got back to Forks a deputy pulled us over and brought us here to the police station. My parents are out of town. Since I'm a minor, I have to have an adult come and pick me up or I have to spend the next 2 nights here in jail until they get back. Could you please come and get me Dr. Cullen?" She implored me.

"Of course, Jessica. Bella and I will be right there. You realize we will be having a discussion about this, Young Lady," I warned her.

"Yes sir, I know, I would rather have a discussion with you than stay here." She told me.

"Alright, give us a few minutes to get there." I hung up the phone and Bella and I got in the car and drove to the police station. I decided to ask Bella some questions to see if I could find out any more information Jessica may have told Bella. "Jessica said she was drinking. What did she tell you Bella?" I asked my uncomfortable daughter.

I hated to rat her out, but he was going to find out anyway so I thought the best thing for me was to tell him what I knew. "She said her and Mike Newton went to a bar somewhere outside of Port Angeles and he was drinking because he knew the waiter. She said she had a beer. Mike was swerving while driving and when they got into Forks, one of the deputies pulled them over. They charged Mike with a DUI and underage drinking. Since she wasn't driving they didn't charge her, but she has to have a responsible adult come pick her up since she is a minor. So she called me hoping you would come and get her." There, I told him.

"She told me she had 2 beers." I told Bella.

"She told me she only had one, you mean she lied to me?" I asked dad incredulously.

"Sounds like it to me." He said.

"I can't believe she lied to me, we're supposed to be friends! Let her have it, dad!" I said to him.

"Well, now you know how I felt when you lied and disobeyed me. Little different when the shoe's on the other foot, isn't it Bella?" He pointed out.

_(Boy, he finds a lesson to teach in every situation. How in the world did this get turned back to me? I didn't do anything this time!)_ "You enjoyed saying that, didn't you?" I asked him_._

"As a matter of fact, I did!" He said grinning at me.

We pulled into the Forks Police Station. It felt funny being here without Charlie and not seeing his cruiser. We walked into the station and the deputy greeted me. "Hi Bella, how are you doing with Charlie gone?"

"Oh, fine, I'm used to him being gone on fishing trips." I said.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, Jessica said you would be coming to bail her out." He said to Carlisle.

"Yes, deputy, she is a friend of Bella's and since her parents are out of town, I am willing to take responsibility for her and keep her with us until her parents come home." Carlisle told him.

"Normally, it has to be her parents or a legal guardian, but since it's you and you and Bella are practically family, I'm sure Charlie would want it this way. So I have no problem remanding her into your custody, Dr. Cullen," the deputy told us. "She will have to be in your custody at all times, she cannot go home and stay alone." He said.

"No problem, I will have her stay with us at my home. Here is my phone, cell and address. If you need me or Jessica for anything, please feel free to contact me." Carlisle said handing him his card.

"That will be fine. We didn't charge her with anything, even though she had a few beers and she is underage. I know she was the valedictorian of her high school class and all. The Newton kid's parents came and bailed him out. He was charged with a DUI and drinking under the age limit and reckless driving. It could have been worse; he could have injured or killed one or both of them. I'm sure his dad will beat the charge somehow. At least it gave him a scare," he said angrily to Carlisle.

"I will be having a discussion about this with Jessica. As a physician I see too many of the end results of drunk driving. Especially since they are both minors. They had no business being in a bar in the first place." Carlisle said looking over at Jessica. She put her head down.

Carlisle had to sign some papers and then the deputy and Carlisle walked over to the cell Jessica was being held in. She looked glad to see us and also looked a little hesitant about the cell door being opened. Dad was giving her a piercing stare and I'm glad it was Jessica and not me on the receiving end of it. She actually backed up when their eyes met. The deputy turned the key and opened the cell door. "Okay, Miss Stanley, I am remanding you into Dr. Cullen's custody. You will have to stay with him until your parents come home. I hope you learn your lesson, young lady," he said to her.

"Oh, she will learn her lesson, deputy. I can promise you that," Carlisle told him. "Jessica, let's go," Carlisle said holding his hand out to her.

"Um, maybe I-I will just wait for my p-parents to come home," Jessica said backing away from them.

"Jessica…" Dad said to her again.

"No, young lady, I think this might be just the thing for you. Come on, let's go!" The deputy told her.

Jessica hesitantly came forward and took dad's hand. He put his hands on each of her shoulders and made her face the deputy, "What do you say to the deputy, Jessica," dad said to her.

"Thank you, I-I'm sorry about this, I-I won't let it happen again," she said nervously.

"Good, it better not," the deputy told her. "Good night, Dr. Cullen. I wish all the parents we deal with were like you. You could give a few lessons to the other parents." He said admiringly to Carlisle.

"Thank you, have a good evening, deputy," he wished him. Dad had his arm around Jessica and we walked out together. He didn't let go of her until we got to his car. He walked her to the back seat and opened the door for her. She eagerly got in to get away from him, I think. Dad got in and drove over to Jessica's home. He got out of the car and opened Jessica's door and had her get out.

"Bella, come on." I opened my door and got out. "Jessica, we are going in your house so you can get your things. Get enough clothes and whatever you need for the next 2 days. You will be staying with us until your parents come home." He told her in no uncertain terms.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, that's okay. I've stayed by myself before. I don't mind staying here until they come home. I don't want to put you out. Besides, I just spent the weekend with you, and I'm sure you're tired of having me around," she said thinking this would suffice.

"OH No, no, no! You are staying with us. Even if I wanted to, which I do not, I cannot let you stay here alone because I signed a legal document promising I would take responsibility for you until your parents come home. Nice try, but you are coming with us. Now come on and get your things. We are going to get some dinner and then we are going home and we can talk there," he told her sternly.

"Uh, yeah. I was afraid of that," she said. We walked to her door and she took her keys out and we went in. I helped her get some things packed while dad waited in the living room. "Do you think he will spank me," she asked me.

"Are you kidding? You were in a bar again, and this time you were drinking, then you got in a car with a drunk driver who was swerving all over the road, not to mention you are both underage. I don't think he's planning on reading a bedtime story to you," I told her.

"Ugh, when you put it that way, it sounds really bad, doesn't it?" She asked.

"Oh, it's bad! You know it, I know it, and worst of all, _he_ knows it! I hate to tell you this Jess, but your butt is toast!" I put my hand on her shoulder as I gave her the bad news.

"You don't think he will do it on the bare again, do you?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't know it's hard to say." Teasingly I offered to her, "You want me to ask him for you?"

"NO! Don't give him any ideas. Thanks a lot, Bella!" She practically shouted at me.

Finishing up, we came out into the living room. Jessica said, "Wait, I have to get something from the kitchen first."

"Jessica, while you are in there, leave a note for your parents where they will see it when they come home," dad told her.

"Okay, I will." A few minutes later she came out, "I'm ready now."

"Let's go, where would you girls like to eat?" Dad asked looking at me and digging his car keys out.

"How about the diner, it's as good a place as any," I suggested.

"The diner it is," he said as Jessica came and stood next to him. He grabbed her bag and I started out the door. Jessica came out next when I heard dad yell,

"JESSICA STANLEY! YOU STOP RIGHT THERE, YOUNG LADY!"

I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes. I started laughing and almost fell down the steps, but caught myself. Jessica was glued to the spot on the porch with her eyes wide open wondering why Dad was yelling at her to stop. She must have stuffed a paper towel down her pants while in the kitchen, but forgot to tear off the towel and the whole paper towel roll was unraveling itself behind her from the kitchen to where she was planted on the porch. It was so funny; I couldn't stop laughing. _(Everyone say it with me: Blonde-gene strikes again!)_

"Jess, turn around," I told her laughing so hard I was doubled over.

"OOHH, NOOO!" She shrieked when she saw the white banner she created trailing behind her.

Dad grabbed the towel and tore it off. He was furious. "GET BACK IN HERE!" He ordered her. She turned around and walked back in the door. I was still laughing but had sat down on the first step. "Bella! Get in here!" He called to me. I went back up the steps into the house. Jessica was uneasily standing there waiting for him to say something. "Roll the rest of the paper towels up." He told her. She turned and went to the kitchen to roll it up. "Bella, stop laughing! I'm sure this isn't funny to Jessica and you are not helping by laughing at her." He admonished me.

"Sorry, dad, but I couldn't help it. I'll knock it off." I answered him. As I turned away, I quietly said to myself, "I hope!" _(That was not a good idea. Yep, vampire super-sonic hearing bit me in the [you-know-what] again!)_

He turned and started for me, "Bella…"

"Wait dad, I'm sorry, allow me," I turned around, bent over and stuck my bottom out to him. It didn't take long before I felt a sharp WHAP!** "**OOWW!" I shrieked.

"Stop it now. You're going to hurt her feelings. She's in enough trouble as it is." He admonished me again. Jessica came back over to us. "Let's go." Dad said to us. As we were walking to the car, we noticed that the paper towel Jessica had stuffed in her pants was sticking out. "Jessica, that towel is sticking out of your pants, stuff it down in your pants," dad told her. I was trying my best to keep from laughing, but a little "mmmfff" forced its way out. Dad looked at me and raised his eyebrows at me warningly. I mouthed "sorry" to him.

"Shouldn't I just pull the towel out?" Jessica asked him.

"No, I'll pull it out when we are in my study having our discussion. Leave it in there as a reminder," he instructed her.

"Not a good idea, huh?" Jess asked looking downcast.

"No it wasn't!" He stated bluntly. "Now both of you get in the car." We got in and dad drove us to the diner.

We walked in and were seated at a table. The waitress came over and brought us all a glass of water and menus. I picked my glass of water up and took a drink. At the same time, Jessica bumped her glass and spilled some of the water. The waitress saw the spill and said, "Wait a minute, let me get some paper towels…" I did another spit-take all over the table and was laughing. Jessica got up from the table and ran into the bathroom. I put the glass down and wiped my mouth. Dad was glaring at me. The waitress came back and started wiping up the table. Dad thanked her. She then went back to the counter. He then turned his attention to me. "Are you happy now? She's probably in there crying."

"I didn't mean to make her cry, but it struck me funny." I said trying to keep from laughing again.

"You go in that restroom and apologize to her and get her to come back out here, now!" He said while pointing toward the restroom.

I got up and headed in there. When entering the restroom, I could hear Jessica crying. I went to the stall door and said, "Jess, come on, don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Please come out."

She tried to answer me, "It's not that, I-I tried padding my pants again, and now I'm really in for it. He's is so m-mad at m-me."

"He's not mad at you, he's mad at me cause I keep laughing about the towels. Honestly, he just chewed me out again. It will be okay, Jess. Honest, he's more upset with me now than you. Come on, please come out." I begged her.

She finally opened the door and came out. "You really think he's not mad at me?"

"Well, you're in trouble, but he's not mad at you. Just disappointed like last time. Come on, I'll prove it to you." I grabbed her hand and we went back out to the table and sat down. Dad looked at Jessica and said,

"Jessica, sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Y-yes, y-your not m-mad at m-me?" She asked.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I don't like that you got yourself in trouble, but I'm not mad. When we get home, we will talk about it and take care of this matter. Now settle down and let's get something to eat. Okay?" He asked her.

"Okay." She said and picked up the menu. The waitress came back over and we ordered. Jess got a salad, and I got the garden burger. Dad said he ate earlier and wasn't hungry. We ate our dinners and headed out the door. When we got into the garage, we got out and went into the kitchen. Dad came in carrying Jessica's overnight bag. We all walked up the stairs. When we got to the top, dad told us:

"Jessica, go to whichever guest room you want and get settled in. You are to stay in there until I call you to my study." He told her handing her bag to her.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," she said as she grabbed her bag and headed to a guest room.

Turning toward me he said, "You, young lady better stop the hi-jinks and laughing unless you want to be next in my study after I'm finished dealing with Jessica," he warned me.

"No, I don't want to be next dad. I'll go downstairs into the kitchen while you deal with things up here," I told him as I headed for the stairs. Before I even took 2 steps I felt another _"WHACK"_ to my bottom. "YEOW" I yelped.

"There's more where that came from if you need any help stopping your laughing fit," he offered.

"AAHH, no, that won't be necessary…" I said as I hi-tailed it down the stairs out of his reach…

**TBC-**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Carlisle-**

I walked into my study and sat down on my couch. Resting my elbows on my knees I put my head in my hands. I detest drinking and driving. This is something I will not tolerate. I have seen too many senseless injuries and deaths associated with irresponsible people who drink and drive and hurt or kill innocent people and themselves. Especially if it involves someone I know and care about like Jessica. I am going to give Jessica a very graphic lecture. I am going to pull up some pictures from my laptop of cases we had in the ER of drunk driving results. I will find one that is not too graphic, but she is going to see what happens when people are careless with alcohol. Especially since they are minors. This is the second time she is in trouble for being in a bar. At least the first time involved no drinking. I'd like to have a little chat with Mike Newton also. I hope I run into him sometime. I will let him know my displeasure in this.

Walking back over to my laptop, I found a few pictures of drunk driving fatalities that were not too graphic. I blurred the faces. I had them on my screen so that I would be able to show her at the appropriate time. I went back to the couch to get my thoughts together and to give Jessica a little time to think about her actions and what's in store for her. I'm sure she knows she is in trouble.

There is also the little matter of her trying to pad her pants again. She just got in trouble for that, and she tried to do it again. I couldn't believe she stuffed a paper towel down her pants. I was so upset with her I could have walloped her right then and there. Leaning back I tried to get my thoughts together. Might as well call her in and get this unpleasantness over.

Walking down the hall I knocked softly on the guest room door. "Come in," she called.

I opened the door and stepped in, "Jessica, come with me to my study, we need to have our talk," I told her. She nervously shook her head okay and walked toward me. I placed my hand on her shoulder and guided her back to my study. We went in and I pointed to one of the chairs in front of my desk. She walked over and sat down, nervously tapping her feet on the floor.

Sitting at my desk, I looked directly into her eyes, "Jessica, why were you in a bar drinking when you and Mike Newton are both minors," I asked sternly.

"Um, h-he knew the waiter and wanted to go there and have a few beers. He only had a few. They gave me one and after I finished it, they gave me another one. I really didn't want another one, but I didn't want to refuse it since they brought it for me," she said looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Wasn't it just a week ago this very night you got in trouble for being in a bar since you are a minor, and now you drank in the bar and got into a car with someone underage who was drinking and was swerving on the road," I asked her.

"Y-yes sir. I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You could have been injured, injured others and worst of all you could have been killed. I don't want to hear I'm sorry. I want to hear that this behavior is going to stop. What is it with you kids and underage drinking, going to bars, and Port Angeles? There's that city again! I think you better stay away from there. It has brought you nothing but trouble," I lectured her.

I got up and came around to the front of my desk, I grabbed my laptop and said to her, "I want to show you something, these are people who were admitted to the ER after being in an accident with a drunk driver. Look at these pictures," I told her showing her the laptop and the pictures. She turned her head away and covered her eyes.

"Oh no you don't, look at these pictures again, young lady. This is what happens when irresponsible people drink and drive. I do not want to have you in my ER as a result of someone else's stupidity. I want you to be responsible enough to either call for a ride or call a cab and never get into a car with someone who has been drinking. Do I make myself clear, young lady?" I addressed her sternly.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. I hear you." She said contritely. "I won't do it again."

"Well, I heard that before about not going into a bar again since you are a minor. So now, I am going to have to help you understand this in another way. If I can't get through to you by talking to you, I am going to have to get through to you by making your bottom sore again. Let's go, young lady, come with me to the couch," I said to her while walking to the couch.

"N-nooo, please, don't spank me," she pleaded while standing at the chair.

"Jessica, come here, you don't want me to come and get you," I threatened.

She slowly came over to me and stopped right in front of me. She was unconsciously rubbing her hands on her bottom in anticipation. She looked down at her feet and softly said, "Please, Dr. Cullen, not bare…"

That really tore at my unbeating heart. I almost gave in, but then the thought of what could have happened and the drinking and driving issue started my venom boiling again. I felt I was too angry to deal with that tonight, so I told her what I had decided,

"Jessica, I am too upset about you being in a bar again, drinking and riding home with a drunk driver to deal with tonight. So you are going to get 2 spankings. The one tonight will be for padding your pants and being deceitful again. Tomorrow, you will be given another spanking when I come home from the hospital for the underage drinking and drunk driving. Both of these spankings will be on the bare. You have earned that since these are repeat offenses. I am determined to teach you a lesson. I will not have you, someone I care about, end up in my ER the victim of such a senseless act. So, if I have to blister your bare bottom to get my point across to you, I will do it. Now come over here, drop your pants and bend over my knee," I ordered her.

She just stood there unbuttoning her pants with her mouth open staring at me. "You, you care about me? You r-really mean that," she asked incredulously.

"Of course I care about you and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you. If that means I have to spank you to get that across to you, you can bet I am going to do just that. Now come on, let's get this one over with," I said pulling her to my right side. Before I could bend her over my lap she looked at me and said,

"Wow, I can't believe you care about me, thank you…she said choking up. She then leaned forward over my lap, "I'm ready now!"

It was almost like she was happy to be there. I almost choked up myself, but I had to be strong and carry this through.

I arranged her over my lap and then pulled her jeans down and yanked out the paper towel that was stuck in her underpants. I placed the paper towel down on the floor where she could look at it while I spanked her. "While I'm spanking you, you can look at this paper towel since it is the reason you are in this position. You were punished for this before and now you are in the same position again. I hope this is the last time we have to deal with this. You keep your eyes on that paper towel and don't you dare rip it!" I told her while I pulled her underpants down.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yes sir," she whimpered.

I raised my hand and brought it down hard and fast, **"SMACK!" **Jessica yelped, _**"OOWW!" **_I brought my hand down sharply again and again reddening her bottom. She was crying and kicking her feet. I kept spanking one side then the other. I made sure she felt my displeasure. She was sobbing and rocking back and forth. I pulled my footstool out and raised my right foot. She knew what that meant, "No please, not that, please, I won't do it again"…I landed five forceful swats to each side of her sit spots.

She was kicking trying to get away from my hand. "Jessica, stop kicking or I will give you extra." I warned her.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I-I c-can't help it"… she cried.

I landed ten more hard spanks and ended the spanking. Jessica was sobbing, she still had the paper towel in front of her but it was wet with her tears. I let her cry over my lap until she settled down, then I pulled her up and sat her in my lap and held her and rocked her back and forth. She finally settled down and I tilted her head up to look at me. "Jessica, don't you ever try to pad your pants again! You did it 2 times and look where it has gotten you. Now you have to face another round tomorrow evening because of trying to be deceitful. You know better than that, young lady."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be deceitful. I just got scared about being spanked again. I'll behave." She said apologetically.

"I hope so. Feel like watching a movie and popcorn?" I asked her.

"What, really? You're not mad at me?" She asked.

"I told you I wasn't mad at you, just disappointed you did something foolish again. You were punished for one part of it and it is over now until tomorrow. Let's have a little bit of fun tonight. Go freshen up and meet us downstairs," I told her.

"Oh good, I'll be right down!" She said as she ran toward the door but stopped before stepping in the hall, "Dr. Cullen, thanks for caring about me," then ran down the hall to her guest room.

I felt my icy heart melt a little at that. I went downstairs to the kitchen to tell Bella to make some popcorn. She happily got popcorn out and I got out glasses, ice and sodas for the girls. I told Bella they could pick out the movie. Jessica came down and helped carry the refreshments into the living room. As she carefully sat down on her smarting bottom, she grabbed a soda. Bella was putting a movie in the DVD player. Jessica took a sip and spilled a little soda on her. Reaching for a napkin, she realized there was none out.

"Bella, get some napkins, Jessica needs one, she spilled a little soda," I said to Bella.

Bella looked at us and said, "Gee, Dad, Jessica was going to bring a whole role of paper towels, but you only let her bring one!"

We both looked at Bella and all three of us burst out laughing…

**TBC - Please Review so new chapters will grow!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Well, today is Thursday and we are going into town again to check on Charlie's house and Jessica's house. We went to Jessica's first and she got the mail and took it in the house. We looked through her house to make sure everything was okay, and it was. Next we went to Charlie's house and did the same thing. Funny how I class it as Charlie's house now. Never thought I would say that. We decided to grab some lunch in town and ran into Angela. She joined us. We ended up at our favorite spot, the diner. It was crowded as usual. We all ordered and started talking and laughing again.

Jessica told Angela what happened and that she was in jail and Carlisle bailed her out. Angela was shocked. She also told her she tried to pad herself again with paper towels and let her know what happened. We had a good laugh over it. At least Angela and I did, Jessica began thinking of what was in store for her tonight.

"Wow, Jessica, I wouldn't want to be you tonight when Dr. Cullen gets home. You're gonna get iiitttt," she teased.

"Don't remind me Angela, I'm still sore from the one last night. This is going to really hurt tonight. I don't want to think about it," Jessica said.

We had a nice visit and lunch together. It was getting late and I told Jessica we had to get back home. We had to be back before Carlisle got home or we would be in more trouble. We said our goodbyes and headed out to the truck. As we were on our way back home, Jessica started telling me what dad had said to her last night during her "discussion" with him.

"You know what Bella, while Dr. Cullen was lecturing me about the evils of drunk driving, he told me he cared about me and didn't want me to end up in his ER as a victim. I couldn't believe he said that," she told me.

"What do you mean, you couldn't believe he didn't want you to end up in an accident or what?" I asked for clarification.

"No, that he cared about me. It made me feel good. I didn't think he would tell me that, I thought he was just going to yell at me for drinking. He explained that he actually did care about me and that he was going to spank me so I wouldn't do it again so that nothing bad happened to me. I liked that he said that." She admitted.

"Jess, of course he cares about you. You're my friend and he likes my friends. He cares a lot about you and Angela or else you wouldn't be in trouble with him. He just wants you to be safe." I explained to her.

"It feels good to have someone look out for you. Not that my parents don't, but he actually treats me like he does you. My parents always brush things off. Dr. Cullen makes you answer for your mistakes and deals with you so you don't do it again. I kind of like that." She admitted. "Although, I don't really like the spanking, but I will think twice before I have a beer again before I am of age."

"Best thing for you is to just get it over with and then it is done. There's no way you'll get out of it, just take it and be done with it. He never holds it against you." I told her.

"Maybe he had a busy day and will forget about it," she said hopefully.

_(Boy, if only I could tell her about vampire memory!)_ "I don't think there is even a remote chance of that happening. He never forgets. Just plan on it," I advised her.

Arriving at home, I parked my truck in front of the entrance where I always park. We got out and before I could start up the steps into the house, Jessica starts walking toward the side of the house and toward the woods.

"Where are you going, Jess?" I asked worriedly.

"These woods are so pretty, can't we take a short walk in them?" She asked while continuing on to the woods.

"Uh, no, that's not a good idea. We heard an animal growl nearby the other night. I don't think we should chance it." I said to her hoping that would scare her.

"Oh, we will stay near the house, come on, just a little bit," she coaxed.

"No, Carlisle doesn't want me wandering alone in the woods. Let's just go in." I tried to tell her.

"Well, you're not alone, I'm with you, come on, just a little walk." She persisted.

Seeing that I was not going to talk her out of it, I hesitantly agreed, "Okay, but not far, and we have to stay near the house. Come on, stay together and make sure you have your phone," I told her.

"Why? Who would you call in the woods?" She asked me.

"No, I don't want to call someone in the woods, I mean in case something happens we can call someone to help us," I explained. _(She couldn't be serious!)_

"Oh, I get it. Okay, I have my phone, see," she said while holding it up.

We went for a short walk down the same path and came to a fork in the trail. We heard a twig or branch snap like something stepped on it. Grabbing her hand, I pulled her back toward the house. "Come on, Jess, we better go. I don't know what that was."

"Wait, it was just a twig. Maybe it just fell out of the tree," she suggested trying to continue the walk.

"Yeah, it might have fallen out of the tree, but what stepped on it?" I asked pulling her back.

"Oh, okay, maybe we better head back." She finally agreed.

While walking, we heard footsteps, the kind of footsteps a 4-legged animal would make. I could envision the mate of that cougar coming to get revenge. We also heard a low growl and more footsteps. I grabbed Jessica and said, "Come on, hurry up, let's get back to the house." We started to run when we heard something running after us. As we got to the clearing and almost to the house, a huge black wolf came out and checked us out. It was Sam Uley again. He saw us and stopped.

"AAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! What is that," screamed Jessica.

At that, Sam turned and ran into the woods. I saw Leah come to the edge of the woods as a wolf also.

"AAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jessica screamed again.

_(Man, she'd make a good storm-warning siren. I bet that hurt the wolves' ears!)_ "Another one" "RUN!" She turned and ran to the house. I almost laughed, but I followed her. She was at the front door. "Come on, Bella, hurry up and open the door!" She shouted at me.

I got to the door and opened it. We both ran in. Jessica was panic-stricken. "Oh my gosh, did you see that thing? It was huge! What kind of wolf was that? It was as big as a horse! Like a wolf on steroids! And it had a friend! Oh my gosh, we have to tell someone. Call Dr. Cullen, call the police station, call a trapper! No, better yet, call a hunter! Call somebody! What if it gets in the house, what do we do?"

"Call a hunter? What do you think; they have a hunter's section listed in the phone book? Jess, I think you were just scared and thought it was that big," I said trying to play it down.

"NO! I saw it, and it was HUGE! I've never seen an animal that big. It was like those horror movies where radiation makes the animals like giants. It was bigger than us and it had a friend. How many more of them are out there? Someone has to do something. It's not safe outside. I'm calling the news station to put a warning out to the public," she said taking her cell phone out.

Now what do I do? I can't let her make that call. I went over to her and grabbed her phone. Jessica, just wait till dad gets home. We will talk to him about it and see what he suggests. That seemed to satisfy her.

"Okay, but we're telling him right away. Maybe we should call him and tell him to hurry and close the garage door when he gets home." She said frantically.

"Oh, he will be okay. The wolves went back into the woods. Honestly, they weren't as big as you think they were. You were just scared." I tried to reason with her. (_Great, now what am I going to tell dad. I'm not supposed to go in the woods alone and I did it again. Dad is going to wreak havoc all over me. Well, I didn't want to go in the woods. She just took off; I couldn't let her go alone. Oh no, no, no, how am I going to tell him? I didn't do it on purpose. I am going to bite the bullet and tell him about all this as soon as he gets home. Maybe he will take pity on me. Oh no, I just thought of something, watch Sam call him at the hospital. Can this get any worse? Then I have "Screaming Mimi" over there panicking and wanting to call a news station. Maybe I can get on a plane and go up to Denali? Forget that, I'd get it twice as bad when I got back. There's no hope for me!) _

**Carlisle-At the Hospital:**

I was with a patient and my cell phone rang. I excused myself and looked at my phone. I saw that it was Sam Uley calling. What, this better not be what I think it is. I excused myself from the room saying I had to take this call. I went outside the room and called Sam back immediately.

"Sam, it's Carlisle. Sorry, I was with a patient. Is anything wrong," I asked fearfully.

"No, Carlisle. I just wanted to let you know that Leah and I were doing a perimeter run again and we went closer to your house. We heard talking in the woods again. We tracked closer to the house and saw Bella and Jessica in the woods behind your house," Sam told me.

"WHAT? Bella was out in the woods again and she had Jessica with her? I can't believe this," I said furiously.

"Wait Carlisle, I don't think it was Bella's idea. She kept trying to get Jessica to go back to the house. Unfortunately, getting closer, we made a noise and we peeked though the woods to see who it was, and Jessica saw us. She panicked and ran back to the house. Bella just stood there and looked at us and almost laughed and then ran back to the house. We hurried up and ran back into the woods. But I wanted to let you know, Jessica saw us. I hope you can diffuse the situation," Sam told me.

"Thanks Sam, I'll come up with something. I appreciate you giving me a heads up. Thanks for looking out for Bella and Jessica," I said.

"No problem Carlisle. Glad to help. We'll be around," Sam affirmed.

I was grateful he called me. I am sure Bella is a wreck thinking she is in trouble. I am going to see how she handles this before I decide on anything. I have enough dealing with Jessica tonight. I thought Emmett and the boys were hard to control. These human girls put them to shame!

**Bella:**

"Look, Jessica, dad will be home in a few minutes. Give him a chance to get in and get settled and then we will go to him together and tell him what happened. Please, do this for me," I asked hoping she would. Maybe then it wouldn't seem so bad.

Not long after that we heard the garage door open and dad's car pull in. I was a nervous wreck. I hope he would give me a chance to explain. I turned to "Panic Girl" and pleaded, "Please Jessica, let me talk to him first."

"Okay, but you have to tell him what we saw and how big they are and he has to call somebody or do something right away, he can't wait, this is dangerous, someone could get hurt, especially you guys living here in the Giant Wolves backyard, you can't go out alone, you should move or something, move into town, get out of the woods, it's beautiful here but it's dangerous, they could be anywhere and jump out at you, you can't be out here all alone like this, it is too dangerous, I think you should all move to town and let the wolves have the woods, especially at night it's scary and…"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! CHILL JESSICA!" I yelled to her. Geez, she was a broken record rattling off a mile a minute!

Dad came in the kitchen, "What is all that noise in here? Do you have the TV or radio on?"

"Ah, no dad, that was just Jessica, we need to talk to you about…" I tried to get out.

"Wait! What? Jessica?" Looking over at Jessica dad said, "That was you talking like that?"

Jessica just shook her head yes.

"I can't believe that was you! Jessica, you should get into the news reporting business!" Dad told her. She just smiled.

"Um, dad, we have something to tell you. When we got back from town today, Jessica wanted to go for a walk in the woods. Before I could stop her she was already in the woods. I went with her so we weren't alone, but I tried to get her to come back. She kept going and we heard a noise and then…" I tried to tell him but Jessica interrupted, again!

"Then these huge, huge, wolves that looked like prehistoric wolves, they were so big, came out of the woods. I mean there were big." Jessica blurted out. She then went over to the couch and stood up on it. "They were bigger than this," she said holding her arm straight up as far as it could reach. "I've never seen wolves or any animal that big. I think you should move, and call a game warden, those things are dangerous." Jessica told him excitedly as she jumped down from the couch.

I looked at dad and tried to explain, "Dad, we came running back here. I'm sorry dad, I didn't want to go in the woods again, but I couldn't let Jessica go alone, so I went with…Dad, why are you smiling?" I asked curiously.

"I'm smiling because I am so proud of you both," he told us.

We both looked at each other and then back at him, "What? Proud of us?" We both asked him.

"Yes, proud of you for admitting to me you went into the woods. Jessica, Bella got trouble the other night for going in the woods alone. She was almost attacked by a cougar, but Sam Uley and Leah were out doing patrols on their land and heard the cougar and Bella scream _(good cover dad! I thought). _Luckily, Sam had his gun and he shot the cougar. The Quilette's always patrol their grounds and if the hear anything they check it out. Sam and Leah were again patrolling today and saw the wolves. They got both wolves so it should be safe now. Sam called and told me he saw the two of you but didn't have time to talk with you since they didn't want the wolves to get away. So I am proud of you for telling me what happened right away instead of keeping it from me so you don't get in trouble," he explained.

"Wait, you mean I'm not in trouble for going in the woods again?" I asked having to hear it again before I believed it.

"No, you admitted you went into the woods and didn't try to hide it. Plus you had a good reason for going. You couldn't stop Jessica and you kept trying to get her to come back. So no, you are not in trouble—THIS TIME! Jessica, the next time Bella tells you not to do something like go into the woods, you better listen. If it happens again, you will both be in trouble since you both now know the woods are off limits, period. Understood girls?" Dad asked giving us _"the glare"_.

"Yes, sir!" We both answered. I couldn't believe it! I'm not in trouble. I should write this down and have today declared a national holiday! Bella's No-Spanking Day! Sounds good to me!

Jessica looked puzzled, "Wait, Dr. Cullen, you're still going to spank me, right?" She asked him.

"Yes, Jessica, I'm sorry, but I cannot excuse underage drinking and drunk driving. So you are still getting a spanking, in fact, we can take care of that matter now so we can get it over with. Come with me," he told her walking to the stairs.

"Oh good, I was hoping you would still spank me," Jessica said happily walking toward him.

"Wait, you _want_ him to spank you? Are you nuts?" I asked her incredulously. Even dad couldn't believe what she said.

"Well, yeah! Last night when he had me in his study he said he was going to spank me because he cared about me. So, I'm glad he cares about me enough to spank me for the drinking stuff. It will hurt, but I deserve it." She happily went to the stairs and started up. Passing him, she stopped, looked back at him and said, "I'm ready Dr. Cullen." Smiling at him she continued up the stairs to his study.

Dad turned to me and shrugged his shoulders and said, "At least, someone appreciates me!" He smiled and turned to follow "Miss Paper Towels."

I just watched Jessica run up the stairs with my mouth open and shaking my head, I still couldn't believe what I just witnessed. As I backed up I wasn't watching what I was doing and I bumped into the couch, missed it, and fell down right on my still slightly tender bottom. "OOWW!" I yelled. They both turned around to see what happened.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Dad asked looking at me.

"Yes," I said getting back up. I backed up and didn't realize that I was near the couch and lost my balance. I'm fine!" I admitted.

"That's what you get for rolling your eyes at us!" Dad said smiling and following Jessica.

How did he know I rolled my eyes? I give up…

**TBC: Please review! They help grow more chapters!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Carlisle:**

Walking into my study, Jessica was already standing at the couch waiting for me. I've never seen anyone so happy to get a spanking before. I walked to the couch and sat down. Jessica moved to my right side and began unbuttoning her jeans. I looked at her and stopped her before she dropped her jeans.

"Jessica, wait a minute. You do realize why you are getting spanked again tonight?" I wanted to make sure she understood.

"Yes Dr. Cullen, because I went to a bar with Mike and we are both underage, but we drank anyway. Then I rode home with Mike who had too much to drink and was swerving all over the road. We could have both been hurt, not to mention we could have injured other innocent people. I know what I did was wrong; you don't have to lecture me again. I deserve to be spanked and I'm ready. It just makes me feel good that you care about me, so I am willing to take my punishment. I will do better from now on, I promise," she explained.

"You better keep that promise, young lady! I've never had anyone be so willing to take a punishment before. I'm beginning to worry about you, Jessica," I said teasing her.

She laughed, "I wish you were my parent, I've never felt so safe and cared for before."

"Jessica, come here," I said holding my arms open for her. She immediately came into my arms. I held her close and said, "As long as I am around, you feel free to come to me anytime you need anything. I will always welcome you and help you as much as I can."

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen, you don't know how good that makes me feel. I'm sorry I messed up again. At least you make me face it and deal with it. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." She said sadly.

"No problem, sometimes you need help making the right decisions and I am willing to help you make the right choices and deal with you when you make the wrong choices. Now let's get this unpleasantness out of the way."

"It's not that unpleasant, just the spanking part, but I can take it," she said proudly.

"I hope you feel that way when it's over. This spanking is going to be worse than the one last night since this is for putting yourself in danger. I intend to make it clear that this underage drinking is not going to be tolerated. Now come on, over my knee again." I said pulling her over my lap.

I pulled her jeans and underpants down and arranged her in position and grabbed onto her waist. I raised my hand high and said, "Ready Jessica?"

"Yes sir" she said softly.

I brought my hand down hard, WHACK! "OOHH! OOWW!" She shrieked. I brought my hand down again and again, making her slightly tender bottom even more tender and red. She was howling and wiggling over my lap. I kept up the barrage of spanks making her feel my dissatisfaction like I did to Bella the other night with the cougar incident. I intended to make this spanking count and I covered her entire bottom with my hand. She was kicking and pleading, I continued spanking her bottom hard, making my disappointment felt. I then shifted her forward and got my footstool out. Raising my right knee, she began pleading again, "No, please, I-I won't do it again, p-please, not that, it h-hurts too much, p-please, no!" Ignoring her pleas I positioned her bottom so I could get right to her sit spots. "Noo, p-please, not there, please," she begged and began kicking her legs back and forth.

"Jessica, stop kicking your legs," I warned her as I slapped both of her thighs.

"OWW! OWW!" She howled.

I raised my hand and brought it down hard on her sit spots and thighs. I spanked her sit spots and upper thighs while lecturing her,

"What do you think about going to a bar now?" I asked as I smacked her bottom.

"I-I w-won't d-do it again," she sobbed.

Adding a few more spanks I again asked, "Will you ever get into a car with someone who has been drinking again?"

"N-NOOO S-SSIRR," she cried.

"Good, let's make sure you don't," I said as I rained ten smacks to each side before finally ending the spanking. She was still howling and wiggling. Her bottom was a deep pink color and so were her thighs. I let her lay there over my lap crying it out as I rubbed her back and tried to comfort her. She was still crying.

**BACK DOWNSTAIRS:**

I was still in shock over Jessica's happiness about getting a spanking. Wow, who wants to be spanked, especially by Carlisle? I bet she is not as happy when she comes out of his study as she was going in! I'd hate to be in her shoes, I know the spanking he gave me the other night with the cougar incident was one of the worst I ever got. If you put yourself in danger, steer clear of dad! She certainly put herself in danger.

It's been a little bit and I still haven't heard anything. I think I will sneak up the stairs to see if I can hear anything. He must be giving her another lecture. Ugh! I would rather go right to the spanking. Reaching the top of the stairs, I couldn't believe what I heard, what the heck? Is she laughing? I have to get closer. What kind of a spanking leaves you laughing? Gathering up some courage, I crawled up the stairs and inched my way over to the study, I listened as quietly as I could, then I heard,

_(Laughing,) "I wish you were my parent, I've never felt so safe and cared for before."_

"_Jessica, come here, as long as I am around, you feel free to come to me anytime you need anything. I will always welcome you and help you as much as I can."_

"_Thanks, Dr. Cullen, you don't know how good that makes me feel. I'm sorry I messed up again. At least you make me face it and deal with it. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." _

"_No problem, sometimes you need help making the right decisions and I am willing to help you make the right choices and deal with you when you make the wrong choices. Now let's get this unpleasantness out of the way." _

"_It's not that unpleasant, just the spanking part, but I can take it."_

Is she kidding? Every part of the spanking is unpleasant! What planet is she from? Of course, I was never spanked before I met Edward's family. I kind of feel sorry for her. All she wants is her parents to love her for herself. How sad. Suddenly, I realized I never felt part of a family before either. With all that happened over the past 2 years, I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here with the Cullen's. This seals my decision. I will join the Cullen family as a vampire. It's my choice; they are my family.

Suddenly loud smacks and crying pulled me out of my thoughts. Wow, that sounds like it hurts and I have first-hand knowledge of it. I better get back downstairs before dad hears me. I could her Jessica pleading for it to stop. I wonder if she's smiling now?

**BACK IN THE STUDY:**

Jessica was still sniveling as I pulled her up and sat her carefully in my lap. I let her lean against me as she got herself under control. "All better now?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry Dr. Cullen," she told me.

"Don't be sorry to me, be sorry for being careless and not using better judgment. That is what I want to stress and get across to you, do you understand?" I asked lifting her chin up to meet my eyes.

"Yes, I understand. I will not drink or go into a bar until I am 21. I promise." She said.

"Still happy about getting a spanking?" I asked grinning at her.

Grinning back, she offered, "Uh, I like that you think enough of me to punish me, but that one hurt! I don't want to feel one like that again. This one stings!"

"Good, maybe you'll think twice before you act again. Now stand up Young Lady and look at me and give me your full attention!" I stood her up and made her stand in front of me and look me in the eyes:

"You listen to me Young Lady, if I ever hear of you going into a bar or drinking before you are of age again, the next time I see you, I don't care where we are or who sees it, I will turn you over my knee, bare your bottom, and spank you right on the spot. I don't care if it is in the mall, the store, center of town, hospital, etc. Do I make myself clear, Young Lady?" I scolded her.

"HUUH! You wouldn't? Not in public!" She shrieked.

"Oh yes I would! Don't try me Young Lady! I guarantee you will be embarrassed!" I warned her.

"Embarrassed? Mortified is more like it. Don't worry, Dr. Cullen, I won't get in that predicament again!" She promised.

"That's what I want to hear. Do you want to go to your room first or do you want to come downstairs now and have dinner?" I asked.

"I think I will go to my room for a little while to settle down, if that's okay?" She asked.

"Of course, I will have Bella order something and we will call you when it is here." I told her. We walked out of my study with Jessica quickly padding down the hallway. Jessica was rubbing her bottom and did a little bit of the spanking dance, hopping up and down. I smiled to myself. I heard her door close. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Bella, what would you girls like for dinner? Do you want to order something?" I asked.

"Sure dad, how about I order pizza again. I will get the number and call it in." She said looking for the menu.

"You order it and I will go pick it up. Jessica is staying in her room for a little bit to settle down." I told her.

"Yeah, I don't blame her. I could hear it down here. Sounded like the one you gave me the other night." I said pensively.

"It was! I hope you two have learned your lesson. I will not tolerate irresponsibly putting yourself in danger. That will earn you a trip over my knee and a very hard spanking to get my point across." I said in a very stern voice.

"Yep, I felt that one! Don't worry, your point was made and felt in the worst way," I said rubbing my bottom.

"Oh and Bella," I said getting her attention.

"Yes dad?"

"If I ever hear you sneaking up the stairs again while I am dealing with someone in my study, I will come out and get you and you will be next! Understood?" I said sternly.

"Yes sir. I won't do it again." I said embarrassed. _(YIKES! That would be embarrassing! Vampire hearing got me again! Ugh!)_

"Yes, well you did it twice and this is the last time!" I told her. It was my way of letting her know she had not pulled anything over on me.

"Oh, you heard me and Angela the other night?" I asked feeling like a dope.

"Yes, I couldn't believe you did it again tonight. You wouldn't like it if someone did that when you were in my study, would you?" I questioned her.

"No, dad! I'm sorry, I was just worried since I hadn't heard anything and was making sure she was okay." I tried to explain.

"No, you were curious and nosy and it won't happen again!" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes dad! I-I'll call the pizza in." She said as she grabbed the phone. I stayed in the same position watching her as she called the pizza in. She hung up the phone and said "20 minutes". I was still giving her the glaring look I like to use on my children to put them in their place.

"Well, I will leave now and be back as soon as I can." I said as I grabbed my keys and headed out to the garage.

Wow, that was uncomfortable. Nothing like being put on the spot! Guess I better not try sneaking up the stairs again. Thank goodness for pizza…

**TBC: Please give reviews. There are only a few more chapters.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Carlisle:**

I drove into town and arrived at the pizza place. Getting out of the car and walking toward the pizza parlor, who do I run into? Mike Newton—oh, good! Now I can have my little say to him.

"Good Evening Dr. Cullen," Mike said politely.

"Hello Mike! If you have a minute, I would like to talk to you about something?" I asked him.

"Sure, Dr. Cullen, what it is?" He asked me.

"I heard about your little run-in with the law and being charged with underage drinking and a DUI. You also involved Jessica Stanley in this incident. Care to explain why you would be going to a bar being underage and having been caught doing the same thing last week? Did you not learn from the previous incident?" I asked showing my irritation.

"Uh, well, with uh, all do respect Dr. Cullen, I uh, don't think this is any of your, uh, business, sir." Mike said sarcastically.

That made my venom boil. Taking a step toward him I angrily grabbed him by his arm. He tried to back up but I had a good grip on him. Trying to control my anger, I inched a little closer to him. He was trembling and looking at me very apprehensively.

"Listen young man, it _is_ my business when you involve someone like Jessica, whose parents' were out of town and so she called me to pick her up from the police station and I signed her into my custody until they return. It's also my business to take care of the innocent victims who are brought to my ER when irresponsible, underage teenagers, like yourself, drink and drive when they are not even legal age. You had no right being in that bar in the first place and you had no right to subject Jessica to that kind of danger. I better _never_ hear of you drinking and driving again, do you hear me, young man?" I admonished him.

"Y-yes s-sir!" He said looking terror-stricken.

"You better heed my warning young man. I have half a mind to take you to the police station and tell the deputy and Chief Swan when he returns, that in order for you to drive again, I would like to have you do some community service for the hospital for a week or so. I think the hospital morgue would be the perfect place for you to work off your community service. Maybe then you would think twice before ever drinking and driving again. I may just suggest this to Chief Swan as a deterrent for any other underage minors who foolish drink and drive. Do I make myself clear?" I angrily asked him.

"Y-yes, Y-yes s-sir, perfectly c-clear!" He answered shakily.

"Good, then my work here is done! Have a good evening Mike!" I said letting him out of my grip.

"Y-you t-too Dr. Cullen," he said stepping away from me.

"Oh, and Mike!"

"Y-yes sir?"

"You will apologize to Jessica for getting her into this situation and for not making sure she was picked up from the police station, won't you?" I challenged him.

"Y-yes sir, I w-will do that right away," he said practically running the opposite direction from me.

That felt good! I then went in to pick up the pizzas. Arriving at home the girls were anxiously awaiting the pizzas. They started digging in. I hadn't realized it was late and they were hungry.

While they were eating, Jessica's phone rang. She answered it. When she hung up, she was all excited. "That was Mike. He called to apologize to me for getting us in trouble and that he didn't have his parents get me out of jail. Isn't that sweet of him to worry about me? He actually called and told me that." She said excitedly.

"Hmm, imagine that!" I said. Bella picked up on my answer and looked over at me. Walking over to the sink with her glass where I was standing, she came and approached me.

"You ran into Mike didn't you?" She asked me.

"As a matter of fact, I did!" I told her looking her in the eye.

"Good one, dad!" She said to me as she put her hand up to me and we did the hi-five!

The rest of the evening we sat around talking and watching more DVDs. It was a very pleasant evening with all the drama over.

**Friday—The Next Morning:**

**Bella:**

We woke up to the wonderful smell of pancakes and bacon again. I hurried and got a shower and practically bolted down the stairs. Right after I arrived, Jessica came in enticed by the heavenly scent also. Blueberry pancakes at that! Dad had coffee poured for us and as we sat, he put down a plate in front of each of us. He had 2 pancakes and a side of bacon, syrup, butter on the plate and cream for the coffee. Wow, the Cullen bed and breakfast! It was scrumptious. He was off from the hospital today. No chance of either of us getting in trouble today with our own personal warden around.

When Jessica was finished she said, "I guess my parents will be home today. I left the note telling them to call my cell phone. I didn't say anything about the police station. I thought maybe you can come in with me Dr. Cullen and explain it to them." She asked imploringly.

"Sure Jessica, I would be glad to do that for you. I want to talk to them about it anyway." Dad told her. I wonder if he is going to tell them he spanked her, twice at that!

Dad was clearing off the table and cleaning up. As he was taking dishes to the sink he asked us, "What is on your agenda today, girls?"

I nudged Jessica and mouthed, "Play along!" "Oh, we're not sure, Dad. Jessica, you feel like cliff diving at La Push?"

Jessica nodded that she understood and played along, "Nah, I don't want to get wet, besides those cliffs aren't high enough. How about we take a walk deeper in the woods this time and see if that cougar had any cubs?"

Dad was busily cleaning up and turned to get more off the table. We were looking at each other but we saw him eye us as he walked back to the sink.

"No, I don't feel woodsy today. Hey, how about we go out to Jacob's house at La Push and warm those 2 motorbikes up that he rebuilt for me? Charlie banned me from riding them, but since he is gone, we can finally go for a ride. Carlisle won't care," I added.

"Okay, that sounds like fun. No helmets though, without a helmet it feels like your flying. I can't wait to go," Jessica egged on.

Dad was washing dishes and said without turning around, "Bella, where does your mother keep her wooden spoon?"

"Oh, I'll get it for you, I saw it the other day when I made my spaghetti and meatballs," I said to him while taking the spoon out and handing it to him. "Here you go!"

"Are you stirring something, Dr. Cullen," Jessica asked him as we both smiled and silently laughed together.

Dad turned around and walked over to the counter; pulling out a stool he placed his foot on the foot rail. Glaring at both of us he was holding the spoon in one hand and smacking it against his other hand. Calmly he said, "No, I am roasting 2 hams in the oven and it's time I basted their butts!"

We both stopped and looked at each other; then we looked at him. We suddenly noticed the way he was standing and what he was holding in his hand and who the 2 hams were! We both looked at each other again with eyes wide open and our mouths open in awe. We both got off the kitchen stools and started backing up.

Dad was still in the same position giving us an evil smirk while he continued smacking the spoon in his hand…

"Whoa, I think that's our cue," I said nudging Jessica's arm.

"Uh huh, I think you're right," Jessica agreed. Still backing up, she asked Dad, "Dr. Cullen, do you have a roll of paper towels we can borrow?"

"Oh, that's it!" Dad said taking his foot off the railing of the stool and came toward us.

We both stopped and looked at each other and both shouted at the same time, "RUN!" We both charged for the stairs with dad hot on our tails. We were both laughing and so was dad. He chased us up to Jessica's room and we couldn't close the door in time. He came in threatening us as we were backing up to the wall.

"Think you're so clever don't you! We'll see how clever you two are when I baste your butts! Come here, Bella!" He said smiling and crooking his finger at me.

"No, dad please, I'm begging you, mercy, mercy on your delicate "Swan," I said getting down on my knees and bowing down to him.

"Oh stop before I gag," Jessica laughed.

"I was right about the "hams," dad said grabbing me and sitting down on the bed. He bent me over his knee giving me 10 playful swats with the spoon. He let me go and I acted like he beat me.

"Oh, oh, the pain!" I carried on, rubbing my bottom and falling on the bed.

"Come here, Jessica," Dad called to her.

"Alas, I shall be valiant and take what's coming to me!" Jessica proclaimed while putting the back of her right hand to her forehead in distress.

"Well that was an Oscar performance." Dad said pulling Jess over his lap. "Let me show my appreciation by _"slapping!" _He said giving her 10 playful swats with the spoon.

"AWW! That's a groaner dad, _"clapping-slapping!"_ I said acting like I was sick.

He let Jessica up and she carried on like she couldn't walk and crawled back to the bed.

Dad held the spoon up and said dramatically, "My work here is finished!"

Jessica started clapping and yelled, "Encore, Encore!"

I looked at her and said, "Encore! Are you nuts? More like, 'BOO! HISS!' We need a big hook to pull him out of the room!"

We were all laughing. Dad said, "Well! I know when I'm not wanted," and started walking out of the room covering his eyes.

"Wait! Group hug!" Jessica yelled. We all hugged and had a good laugh. It was fun. I was shocked dad played along like that.

Dad looked at the two of us and shook his head, "cliff diving, woods, cougar cubs, motorcycles…you two are worse than my 3 boys combined!"

"Hey, that's not funny!" I said to dad trying to look upset. Jessica was giggling. Dad just continued to shake his head and walked out of the room. "I guess we wore him out," I said looking at Jessica.

"Yeah, I think we should do something nice for him," Jess said.

"Like what, leave?" I asked knocking her arm.

"Come on, we should do something for him. He bailed me out of jail and took me in while my parents were away and we did give him a hard time. What could we do for him?" She seriously asked me.

"Well, he likes to wear scarves around his neck. Maybe we can go into town and get a nice neck scarf for him. I can tell him we are going to get the mail at my house." I suggested.

"That would be great. I would like to do that for him. Do you think he will let us go?" Jess asked.

"Yes, he knows I like to check the house over and get the mail in, so I'm sure he will be okay with it." I told her.

We got ready and went downstairs to ask dad if we could go check on Charlie's house. He luckily was okay with it.

"Yes, you can check on the mail, but stay out of trouble and remember to call and check in with me." Dad said giving us a warning look.

"Yes dad!" "Yes, Dr. Cullen," we said as we scrambled out of the house…

**TBC: Please review! This story is almost finished.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Jessica and I went into a men's store in Forks and found a really nice scarf, it was silky, light blue with a nice small pattern in it. We then left and went to the card shop to get a "Thank you" card for him. We got some wrapping paper and went back to Charlie's house. I brought the mail in and sorted it. We wrapped the scarf and instead of putting tissue paper down in the box, we put paper towels. One more jab at him. We then wrapped the box in a nice gift-wrap paper and each wrote something to him in the card. We both felt he deserved this. It gave us a nice warm feeling. We checked over the house and headed to the diner to eat some lunch. We called dad and told him we would be a little later. Angela was going to meet us. He gave us the okay, so we headed over to meet her.

When we got to the diner, Angela was waiting for us. She had a table and ordered diet sodas for us. We sat down and she was eager to ask Jessica about her discussion with dad the night before.

"Well Jessica, did Dr. Cullen have his discussion with you? I'm surprised you can sit," she said laughing.

"It's not funny, that was one hard discussion!" Jessica told her and rubbed her still smarting bottom. We all laughed.

After ordering and eating our lunch, we sat and talked away the afternoon. When I looked at my phone to see the time, I was horrified to find I had not turned it on. I was afraid to turn my phone back on but knew I had to do it. Just as I thought, there were 10 calls from dad! Oh no, this is not good, he tried to get a hold of me and I didn't have my phone on. Jessica noticed how desperate I looked and asked what was wrong.

"Jess, I forgot to turn my phone on and dad called 10 times! We are in trouble. Do you have your phone on?" I asked.

"I think so," pulling it out, she looked panicked too. "Oh no, I turned mine down and I have several calls from him too. We're in trouble again aren't we?" She asked shakily.

Angela, looking out the window of the diner said to us, "I hate to tell you this, but Dr. Cullen just pulled up outside and he's looking at your truck Bella!"

"Uh oh, we're in for it now, he's coming in and he doesn't look happy," Jessica informed me.

"Ugh! I can't believe I didn't have my phone on. Here he comes," I warned them.

Dad came in the diner and immediately honed in on us. He was not amused. He walked over to us with a purpose and narrowed his eyes at us. Arriving at our table he stopped and glared at us, "I have been trying to call both of you over and over with no results. Where have you been?"

"Uh, here dad. We came and met Angela here at the diner after we called you and asked if we could have lunch with her. We have been here the whole time. I just now noticed how late it was and checked my phone and I had forgotten to turn it on." I explained.

"Me too, Dr. Cullen. I had my phone turned down and didn't hear it ring. Honest, you can ask the waitress, we have been here all afternoon," Jessica added.

Dad looked at Angela. "It's true, Dr. Cullen, we didn't realize how late it was. Sorry," Angela said to him.

"Well, it still doesn't excuse you. You should have checked your phones and the time. Get your things, we are going home." He told us.

We had our bill paid, so we all walked out together. We said goodbye to Angela and walked to my truck. Dad was right behind us. He held the door open.

"You two go ahead of me and go straight home. I will follow you. Understood girls?" He asked.

"Yes," we both answered him. He shut the door and I started the truck and headed for home. We were both uneasy. "Do you think we are in trouble?" Jessica asked.

"Oh yes, I'm sure of it. That is his one pet peeve, being unreachable. He hates when he cannot get in touch with us when we all have phones. Believe me, we are going to hear about it." I warned her.

"Oh no, please tell me he won't spank us again," Jessica hopefully asked, "I'm finally able to sit comfortably for a little before I have to move."

"I don't know, I hope not, but like I said, this is one of his inexcusable offenses. I'm not looking forward to this conversation." I told her.

We arrived at home and dad pulled into the garage. I parked out in front of the house like always. We decided we would go in the house by way of the front door and not follow dad through the garage. Just one little extra moment of escaping what awaited us. We went in the house through the front door and went into the kitchen to face one angry vampire. Dad was standing in the kitchen waiting for us with his arms across his chest and feet apart. He did not look happy. We stopped and stood in front him.

"Both of you, get your phones out and hold them in your hands," Dad ordered us.

We both got our phones and held them like he said. We stood there waiting for whatever came next.

"These phones are to be on at all times when you are away from the house. You both know that from the shopping trips we took and you know to check the time and to check in with me from time to time. I hadn't heard from you since before lunch and it is now 4:30 in the afternoon. I couldn't reach either of you. I had no idea if you were safe, in an accident, hurt somewhere, etc. I finally decided to come looking for you and found your truck at the diner. What do you have to say for yourselves," he asked angrily.

"Sorry, dad, we should have checked the time and our phones. I forgot to turn mine on and Jess forgot to turn her volume up. We didn't do it on purpose," I tried to bargain.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose, but I was still worried, especially since I couldn't reach you. I'm sorry, but in light of what has happened over the past few days with Bella almost getting mauled or worse with a cougar and Jessica drinking and riding with a drunk driver, I am going to have to give you a little reminder about keeping your phones turned on, charged and volume turned up. Come here Jessica," he demanded.

Jessica slowly walked over to him, whimpering that she was sorry. It didn't make a difference. "Hold your phone in your hand and look at it," he told her as he grabbed her and turned her to the side. He landed one hard "SMACK" to the left side of her bottom. Jessica squealed out, "OOWW!" and rose up on her tiptoes. He then landed another hard "SMACK" to the right side. Jessica yelped, "OOWW, OOOWW!" jumping up and down with each "ow." That sounded like it hurt.

Dad walked her over to the kitchen counter, pulled out one of the hard wooden stools and said to her, "You sit on this stool and put your phone on the counter." Jess did as he said, trying to ease her aching bottom on the stool, you could see she was feeling his swats. "You sit there and look at that phone and no talking until I say otherwise. Understood?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" Jess said wiping her eyes.

Then it was my turn, "Come here Bella!" He commanded. I decided I better not push it and went over to him without hesitation. "Same thing for you, hold onto your phone and look at it while I give you your reminder about the proper phone etiquette. Since Jessica may not be too familiar with the rules, she only received 2 swats. You know better, so you are getting 6 swats." He informed me.

"Gee, thanks dad! The more the merrier!" I said smartly to him. _(Will I ever learn?)_

"Okay, 8 swats," he said turning me to the side and landing one hard "SMACK" to my left side. "OOWW!" I yelped and also rose up on my toes. "SMACK" to the right side, "OOOUCH!" I yelped rising up again. He landed one more to each side. I howled at each one. By the 5th and 6th swats, I was howling and jumping up and down. Finally he landed the last 2 a little harder than the rest. I screeched and hopped up and down several times before finally settling down. He marched me over to the opposite side of the kitchen counter and made me sit on the stool with my phone in front of me also. We looked like bookends!

"Both of you sit there and think about what you were just taught while I make dinner for you, and no talking," he said pointing his finger at each of us. We both shook our heads 'yes.' Dad was grilling chicken breasts and making new potatoes for us when Jessica's phone rang. She looked to dad who indicated she should answer it.

"Hi mom!" Jessica said. "Yes, I am with Bella at the Cullen house." Dad put his hand out for her phone. Jessica told her mom he wanted to talk to her.

Dad told Mrs. Stanley that Jessica was staying with us and he will bring her home after supper and he will then explain why she is at our house. He made sure she knew Jessica was okay and had been with us since Wednesday evening. She was satisfied. He hung up and told us we would be heading over to the Stanley's after we ate and Jessica got her things together.

While we sat there and dad finished making our dinner, my phone rang, it was Edward. I looked at dad and said it was Edward. He motioned for me to answer it. Still mad about getting extra swats I picked up my phone and answered, "Cullen Spanking Services—You bring 'em We sting 'em!"

Dad stopped and stood still, clanged the tongs he had in his hand on the pot, and turned to give me a glare. I glared right back at him. He shook his finger at me. As he turned back to the stove, I stuck my tongue out at him. He whipped back around and narrowed his eyes at me and said, "You wait till you get off the phone, young lady!" Crap! He saw my reflection in the microwave.

Edward asked, "What? Did you get in trouble again?" At saying that, I heard Emmett begin his taunting. Laughing, he must have come to Edward and grabbed the phone.

"Hey little Sis, have another round with your favorite stool? How about when I get back, I can rig up a motor underneath it making it spin. Then Pops can have you stand on the stool and flip a switch and he can smack your butt and wait till you revolve around again to give you another. Ha Ha Ha Ha!" He carried on.

Grinning I answered, "Yeah, laugh it up funny boy, just wait till your first time with the stool!" Upon hearing that, Dad came over and grabbed the phone from my hand. I had no chance to warn him.

Putting the phone to his ear, I could hear Emmett laughing and carrying on. Dad then said to him, "EMMETT CULLEN! Your luck just ran out!" You could hear the silence and then the pleading on Em's part.

"AW, come on pops, I was just having a little fun with her! I didn't mean anything by it." He whined.

"Too bad, you've teased her enough and now you will answer to me when you get home, young man! Now put Edward back on the phone and stop your antics so they can talk!" Dad admonished him.

Handing the phone back to me, Edward's voice came through again, "Sorry about that love, some people should learn to keep their mouths shut," he yelled to Emmett.

"I didn't mean to get him in trouble," I told him.

"It's his own fault, he doesn't know when to quit. Anyway, I called to give you some good news, we are leaving to come home tomorrow and should be home by tomorrow evening or Sunday morning, depending on how fast we can get back and if there are no storms in our way." He said happily.

"Oh great, that's the best news I've had in a long time! I can't wait for you guys to get back!" We talked some more and then dad told us dinner was ready. Edward and I said our goodbyes and I hung up. Now I'm in for it again!

Dad had served a chicken breast, boiled new potatoes and some greens on a plate and put one in front of each of us. He made a delicious lemon sauce for the chicken and put some on the fresh greens. Then he let me have it.

"Eat your dinner, then afterwards you and Jessica will clean up and when you are through, you and I are going to have a little meeting in the bathroom at the sink for your disrespect in sticking your tongue out at me," he informed me. "Let me tell you something Little Miss, don't think you are ever going to get one over on me!" he said while pulling the stool out across from me, sitting down and reading the paper while I ate my dinner. Nothing like breathing down your neck! He knows just how to rub it in!

After finishing our meal, which was scrumptious by the way, we cleaned the kitchen up. Dad sat at the counter still reading the paper. I know he was waiting for us to finish. I was trying to stall as much as I could, but there is only so much you can do to stall doing the dishes. Finally, I had to admit we were finished and knew my unpleasant little trip to the bathroom was due any minute now. Dad looked up at us.

"Finished?" He asked, knowing full well we were.

"Yes," I said glumly.

"Good. Jessica, you can go up and get your things ready while Bella and I have our little meeting. Please stay up there until I call you to give Bella some privacy." Dad told her.

"Gee thanks dad, how considerate of you!" I said irritably.

"Keep it up Young Lady, and it will be more than a meeting in there," Dad warned me. "Let's go."

Jessica ran upstairs and I begrudgingly followed "Mr. Clean" to the bathroom. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a small bar of soap, like the ones they have in hotels. He motioned for me to stand in front of him at the sink.

"Bella, you have 2 choices; keep the bar of soap in your mouth for 5 minutes with no swats or hold it in your mouth for one and a half minutes and get 2 swats on your bare bottom. Which one is it?" He asked while sternly looking at me.

"Five minutes with no swats," I told him proudly. I could last 5 minutes; it's a small bar of soap.

Dad turned and wet the bar of soap. "Okay, hands behind your back." I folded my hands behind my back. "Open your mouth and stick your tongue out." He told me. I did and he rubbed the bar of soap back and forth one time on my tongue. Yuck! Then he placed the soap on my tongue, "Bite down on it and hold it in your mouth until I say to spit it out. Turn and face the mirror," he ordered me. I did as he instructed. He was standing behind me watching that I didn't spit it out.

After about 3 seconds, I thought I could make it. About 10 seconds in, that soap took a nasty turn. It tasted like road tar smells! It was awful and it was burning my tongue. I started rocking back and forth on my heels. "Mmmmfff!" It was terrible and it got worse. After about 5 more seconds, I couldn't stand it anymore. "MMMMMFFFFF!" I mumbled and yanked my pants down. I started waving at my bottom for him to swat me while I started rising up and down on my tiptoes. Talk about an awful taste. "MMMMFFF! MMMFFF!" I mumbled waving at my bottom again.

Dad chuckled and taunted me, "I take it you want the one and a half minutes and the 2 swats, is that right," he asked.

"MMMFFF!" I mumbled shaking my head yes.

"Okay, you asked for it," he warned. **"SMACK!" **"Mmmmmm!" **"SMACK!"** "MMMmmm!"

"Alright, spit it out," he said holding the trashcan up for me.

I shot that disgusting little bar out of my mouth so fast it almost made a hole in the trashcan. "YUCK!" I yelled and rinsed my mouth out for about 5 minutes. I then dried my mouth and pulled my pants up.

"You think you will ever stick your tongue out at me again?" Dad asked raising his eyebrows at me with a smirk on his face.

"No sir, I don't ever want to taste that again. Where did you get that soap?" I asked him.

"The hospital, we use it to clean the bedpans." He said smiling.

"WHAT?" I shrieked.

"Just kidding, but it's from the hospital. If you like, I could bring more home for you?" He taunted again.

"Very funny, Dad!" I said rubbing my stinging bottom, again!

Calling up the stairs, Dad asked, "Jessica, are you ready to go, sweetheart?"

"Yes, I'll be right down," Jessica called to us. After a minute or two, Jessica came down the stairs and into the kitchen where we were waiting.

"Okay, let's go," Dad said.

"Wait, Dr. Cullen, we have something for you." Jess said.

"You do, what?" Dad asked surprised.

"We got this for you today because we wanted you to know how much we appreciate the fact that you care about us. Even when it means we are going to be punished. This is from both of us, I hope you think of us when you wear it." Jessica told him.

Dad opened the gift. When he took the lid off the box he noticed the paper towels instead of tissue paper. "Ha ha, very funny you two!" He said pulling out the paper towels. When he saw the scarf, he was very touched, "Oh, this is very nice. Thank you girls! I really like it and I will think of you every time I wear it. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. It will be an honor to wear this." He told us while walking up and engulfing us in a hug. It was a very nice moment and I'm glad we did this for him. Even though my butt was stinging again.

As we started for the door in the kitchen that led to the garage, Jessica remarked, "Gee, I'm going to miss being here. Despite all the bad parts, I really enjoyed being here again. I'm going to miss you both. Thanks again for everything Dr. Cullen and Bella. I wish I didn't have to leave."

"Well, then you stay here and I'll go to your house," I said kiddingly to Jessica.

Dad looked at Jessica and motioned toward me, "All this drama, just because she doesn't like the soap we use!" He said as we walked to his car…UGH! He gets me every time!

**TBC: Thanks to all of you who have given reviews. They are greatly appreciated. Please continue to review! There are about 3 chapters left!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

We arrived at the Stanley house and we walked with Jessica to her front door. Her mother opened the door and told us to come in. Both her parents were there and they had us all sit down in the living room. Mrs. Stanley thanked dad for allowing Jessica to stay at our house. Dad then explained the circumstances for her being with us.

**Carlisle:**

"The reason Jessica was staying with me is Wednesday evening she called asking for my help. It seems her and her date, Mike Newton, went to a bar outside of Port Angeles. Mike knew the waiter and he served them both alcohol even though they are both underage. On the way home, he was swerving and when he reached Forks, he was pulled over by a deputy here. They were both taken to the station. Mike was charged with a DUI and underage drinking. Jessica was being held until they contacted you. Since you were out of town, she asked if I could be her guardian and be remanded into my custody until you arrived back home. I am very fond of Jessica as she is Bella's friend, so I picked her up and agreed to keep her in my custody until you arrived home."

Jessica's parents looked at her. Jessica put her head down looking at the floor. I could tell she was ashamed of herself. Dad continued his explanation.

"I want you to know, since she was in my care, I did punish her since this was such a dangerous and potentially tragic situation. I gave her a lecture on the danger of drunk driving and underage drinking. I also showed her pictures from the ER of unfortunate victims of drunk drivers and then gave her a hard spanking to deter any future incidents of drinking and driving. I hope you don't mind my choices of punishment for your daughter," dad said to them.

"Oh no, Dr. Cullen, we approve, besides we gave you permission to deal with her however you saw fit. I am just sorry you had to deal with all of this and we are very grateful you bailed her out of jail. I would hate to see what everyone would think if she had to spend that time in jail. Of course, we will pay you back for the bail," Mrs. Stanley said to dad.

"I have the papers I signed remanding her into my custody. You may need them sometime," Dad said handing Mr. Stanley the papers.

"Certainly, I will write you out a check, please wait here," Mr. Stanley said.

"Jessica, how could you do such a stupid thing as to get caught and cause us such embarrassment? What would all the neighbors think, not to mention the teachers at the high school. I certainly hope this doesn't get blown out of proportion and damage our reputation or yours for college. If you are going to drink, do it where no one will see you or a place you will not get caught. I can imagine the gossip going around town," Mrs. Stanley chided her.

Dad and I looked at Jessica. She was standing with her head down. I felt so sorry for her. Her mother didn't care about her, just their reputation. I could see it was really bothering dad. I think he wanted to say something to Mrs. Stanley.

"I'm sorry mom, at least I didn't get hurt," Jessica said to her mother. She looked at her mom like she was hoping for her mother to agree with her.

"I just hope you never embarrass us like that again, young lady. What were you thinking? I am going to have a word with Mike Newton's mother and find out why they didn't bail you out along with their son. I would have bailed him out to save them the embarrassment. What nerve, leaving you there to tarnish our reputation. I suppose they will try to blame you for all of this," she railed on and on.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Stanley, but isn't the important thing here that Jessica and Mike didn't get hurt and have learned a valuable lesson about never driving under the influence? Or that they should not drink since they are minors? Or that they could have harmed innocent people by their carelessness," Dad said disgustedly.

"Oh, well they know better, it's just our reputation needs to be maintained at all times, especially since Jessica is getting ready to leave for college and my husband's work image must remain untarnished. I hope we can cover this up," she said then shook her head at Jessica.

That about did it for dad. I could see how distasteful this was to him. He was glaring at her. Mr. Stanley then came out and handed dad a check. "I want to thank you for getting her out of jail as fast as you did. I certainly appreciate it. Appearances need to be kept in good standing. There's a little extra there for your trouble, Dr. Cullen," he said proudly to dad.

Taking the check and looking at it, dad then handed it back to Mr. Stanley. "You know what, keep it. I don't consider Jessica trouble. In fact, I was honored that she turned to me for help in her time of need and I would do it again without hesitation. She's a wonderful young lady who you should be proud of. If you don't mind, since you and your wife just got home, why don't you just let me keep Jessica for the weekend. This will give her and Bella more time to spend together," dad said to them. Jessica got a big grin on her face. So did I.

"Why, that would be wonderful, we can have a little more alone time then. If she isn't too much of an imposition on you and your family, Dr. Cullen," Mr. Stanley asked hopefully.

"She is no imposition at all. In fact, I insist she come spend the weekend with us," Dad said to him. Turning to Jessica, dad said to her, "Jessica, why don't you and Bella go and get fresh clothes and whatever more things you need for the weekend." Jess and I went to her bedroom. When I got behind the couch where her parents were sitting and couldn't see me, I gave dad 2 thumbs up. He gave me a slight grin. I've seen that look on dad's face before. It's the look he gives when he is going to spank us. I think he wanted to spank her parents. I'd pay to see that, it would serve them right.

We got her things and then came back out in the living room. Jessica's parents were telling dad all where they had been on his business trip and things they saw, etc. Dad was just standing there trying to be polite. When he saw us, he walked over to grab Jessica's suitcase.

"Ready girls," he asked us.

"Yes," we both replied.

"Have a nice weekend and enjoy each other's company. I am sure you won't miss Jessica much, but if you need her, just call her cell phone or my home," dad said to them sarcastically. They didn't even have a clue. They smiled and thanked him like they were honored he was in their home and did them a favor. I was glad to leave.

We got out to the car and drove back home. Walking back in the kitchen, Jessica said to dad, "Thanks Dr. Cullen. I love being here. I know why you did this and I appreciate it."

"Jessica, l want you to listen to me very carefully. If you ever need anything, need any help, advice, need to talk, anything, don't hesitate to call me. By the same token, if you do something you are not supposed to, break any rules, do something foolish or dangerous like what happened with the drinking, and I find out about it, you will answer to me, young lady. Do I make myself clear?" Dad asked her.

"Yes sir," I understand.

"Do you understand why I am saying this?" He asked.

"Yes, because my parents are more worried about their reputation. I get it. That is what I was trying to tell you and why I was so happy to hear you cared about me and treated me like one of your kids, not how it would look to other people. Thanks Dr. Cullen." Jessica said.

Dad walked to her and enveloped her in a big hug. She returned the hug and seemed to savor it. It almost made me cry. I really felt sorry for Jessica. I also realized what I had in Carlisle and Esme and Edward's entire family, even Rosalie. I considered myself very lucky.

Jessica and Dad finally broke their hug. "I'm going to go up to my guestroom and get settled again and take a shower. I'll be down later." Jessica said. She turned and walked up the steps.

I stood there looking at dad, he was watching her go up the stairs. He looked over and saw me looking at him. He did a double take. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how you tell me you're not human and your heart is frozen. I just realized how untrue that is and that no one deserves the title "Dad" more than you." I walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Oh Bella! Bella, you couldn't have given me a better compliment, I…" he trailed off, and wiped his eyes, "please excuse me…" he said as he went to his study.

I think I made him tear up…

**TBC: Please review! I'm sorry, this chapter wrote itself and wouldn't let me stop until _it_ was satisfied…only 2 chapters left!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I would like the address the people who leave "Guest Reviews" complaining about this story. There are warnings at the beginning of the story explaining what type of story this is. If you don't like a discipline fic, then why are you reading it? Don't read it if it is not your type of story. Don't leave disparaging remarks for a story that is fictional, first and foremost and one you have been warned about what it will contain. Go on to something else and leave my story alone!**

**To the "Guest Reviews" who wrote nice reviews, thank you. To the others who enjoyed my story, thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews.**

**Chapter 33**

Following dad into his study, I softly knocked on the open door. He turned to look at me. He actually looked like he teared up.

"Dad, are you okay," I asked.

"Yes, what you said to me, really touched me and I lost control of my emotions. That was such a wonderful compliment, Bella. Thank you for that." He said sincerely.

"Well, it was well-deserved. I have come to think of you and mom as my parents more than my own. I've never felt the care and love from them the way I have from the two of you. I would like to talk to you a minute while Jessica is in her room. I need to ask a few things concerning the talk we had a few nights ago about the change, if you don't mind?" I asked him.

"Of course, Bella, let's sit down and get comfortable. Close the door though, we don't want Jessica to overhear us." He said. I walked over and closed the door.

"I want to let you know I made my decision, and I want to go through with the change, even though I hate the faking my death part. I can't imagine not being with Edward or the rest of you. You are all my family now and I love all of you. I belong here and I feel it more every day. I realized when I think of 'home', this is where I consider home now. When I go to check the mail, I consider that Charlie's house and it feels like I am doing it as a favor to him. All the while I am there, I am thinking of going home, here to Edward and my parents and my brothers and sisters. I have a family now and I like it. I want to be a part of this family. When I am away, like with Jessica, I want to get back home. Even when we were in trouble with you for not answering our phones, I thought of having to answer to my dad, and you are the dad I want to answer to. I like having to answer to you. It feels right. Even when I am in trouble, I feel bad when I disobey you and when I need guidance or help making the right decisions, I want that person helping me to be you and mom. Please dad, I want to be your daughter and I want to be like the rest of you. I want to be a vampire so I can be with Edward and all of you, forever. I can't go back to my old life, Edward is my life now, so please, let me be a part of your family, I need all of you," I said with tears forming.

"Well, Bella, you certainly seem to have thought this all through. I still am concerned about when the time comes to fake your death, when it comes down to the reality of what that entails, are you going to be able to handle that?" Dad asked concernedly.

"I'll have to, dad. I know you will all help me and Edward will be by my side. I hate the thought of it, but I have to live my life and that life includes Edward and being a vampire. So, I have to do it," I said with a heavy heart.

"I hope so, Bella, because that would be hard for anyone, no contact with your family or friends, ever again. Once you become a vampire, there is no turning back. You will have to abide by my rules and when I say it is time to fake your death, that is it, no more contact with Charlie, Renee, Phil or your friends, Jessica, Angela, etc. No exceptions. Do you understand that?" He asked me looking me directly in the eyes.

"Yes dad, I don't like it, but I accept it, I have no choice," I said sadly.

"That's right, Bella, you have no choice. It's my decision and I will expect you to accept it when the time comes. If you rebel against me, I will deal with you and it won't be pleasant. You will not always like my decisions or follow my orders. At times you will hate me, but if you are willing to give it your all and meet me halfway, we can get through this. You will have to follow my restrictions because they are necessary for your safety, the family's safety and the safety of the humans. If you break any restrictions I set for you, you will answer to me, young lady. Your freedom is going to be limited also. You will have to have someone with you at all times and you will not be allowed out of the house without 2 or 3 of us with you. You will not be allowed to be around humans until you learn how to handle your thirst for blood," he informed me.

"What? I can't go out alone, not even into town?" I asked.

"No! You can't go into town, you will look different and you will not be able to control your thirst. It is a very powerful urge to satisfy your thirst. You could be fine one second and the next, you could attack and kill someone in front of everyone. This is what I mean, you have to abide by my rules and restrictions," Dad explained.

"Oh no! That is going to be hard for me. I'm used to going out on my own and driving myself. That will be difficult to get used to," I admitted.

"Yes it will. If you think I was strict with you these last 2 weeks, just wait until them. It will be worse when you are changed. I am sure looking back on the past two weeks, you and I are going to have some rough times ahead," he warned me.

"Ugh! I'll be over your knee all the time, Dad," I said instinctively rubbing my bottom.

"You practically have been these last 2 weeks, and you're still human!" He said chuckling.

"Hey, no fair! You're 300+ years old, you've been at this a while! No wonder you are so refined! You're aged like a fine wine," I said laughing.

"Watch it there young lady, and what do you know about wine," he asked raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not much, don't touch it. Honest dad, I don't," I said acting scared.

"You better not, you know what happened to Jessica," he warned.

I laughed. "There is one more thing I want to ask, if you don't mind," I said.

"Of course not, what is it?" He asked.

"About eating, you know, killing the animals. I don't think I can kill anything. Especially the deer, they are so pretty. I don't think I can do it," I admitted.

"Don't worry about it Bella. Once you have the thirst, you will be able to do it. It will be instinctual, and you will do it to survive. If you have trouble the first time, we will be there to help you." He explained.

"I hope so, I'm still uneasy about that part. I don't like blood anyway," I said.

"It will be different then. You will crave blood. It will be the only thing that will satisfy the thirst. Don't worry, it will become second nature to you, I promise." He stated.

"What about human food? Like spaghetti and meatballs, my favorite. Will I crave that?" I asked.

"No, human food will repulse you. You will only crave blood. All of your human cravings will be gone. I don't know how it happens, it must be the venom, but you will have no desire to eat human food. Also, you will not remember a lot of your past human life. I can only think it has something to do with going forward as a vampire so you have no desire for anything human again. You will remember your parents and friends, but they will not be that important to you anymore. It is hard to explain, you will understand once you are changed." He told me.

"I don't want to forget my parents and friends, how could that ever happen?" I asked him.

"Well, maybe I didn't explain that too well. You will remember them, but it will not be that important to you any more. Your vampire nature takes over and you have other desires and wants that make the human things seem unimportant. Although, since we survive on animal blood, our emotions and desires and wants are more intense than the vampires who survive on human blood. So you will have strong desires and wants. An example is how intensely we love our spouses. It is such a strong and fulfilling love, it is just like the day you first fell in love and remains that way. It is quite an intense emotion." He told me.

"Wow, sounds like I have a lot to look forward to. Maybe that makes up for the losses I have to face." I said sadly.

"I don't want to sound callous, but it does," dad explained. "You will eventually come to terms with it, and we are all here to help you through it all. Remember that, Bella," he said as he caressed my cheek and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Thanks dad! Like I said, I want to be part of this family. In fact, I insist, I love you all too much now!" I said as I kissed his cheek.

"We love you too, Bella. Just remember what I said, you can still put it off and wait a few years if you want. You don't have to rush into it. You can still marry Edward and we will still love you until you are ready to move ahead with the change." He told me still holding me by my shoulders.

"I'll think about it, but I still want to go through with it after the wedding. I will consider what you said though, Dad." I assured him.

"That's all I ask, Bella. Is there anything else you wish to ask, I think I hear Jessica opening her door," he informed me.

"No, that's all for now, guess we should go downstairs," I said as we walked to the door.

Opening the door, we stepped into the hallway and almost ran into Jessica. She looked at me, then dad, then at the study. Looking back at me she asked,

"Uh oh, are we in trouble again?"

"No, I just had some things to talk over with dad, we're fine," I assured her.

"Whew, I thought maybe he found out about that cougar cub we rescued and sneaked into the house," Jessica teased.

Dad stopped in his tracks and turned around to face us, "What? This better be a joke?" He warned glaring at us.

Jessica laughed, "Want to pet it, Dr. Cullen?"

"Sure Jessica, bring into my study and close the door after you when you come in. Just bring it over to the couch, I will be sitting on it waiting for you!" Dad threatened her.

"Oh yikes! Guess I carried that a little too far, sorry Dr. Cullen," Jessica apologized.

"Yes, you did!" Dad said giving her a swat as she turned to walk toward the stairs.

"AAHH, guess I had that coming," she said rubbing the sting out.

We all went downstairs to enjoy the rest of the evening. Tomorrow hopefully, Edward and the rest of the family will be home.

**TBC: Please continue to review…final chapter is next!**


	34. Chapter 34

**FINAL CHAPTER-Revised.**

**Chapter 34**

Saturday morning came along with the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs. Boy, when I go back to Charlie's, I am going to miss this breakfast service and dinner being made for me. I hate to see this end. It's worth staying human for a little while just to enjoy the meals! I heard Jessica come out of her room and we both met in the hallway. We both hurried down to see what yummy breakfast we had waiting for us.

Dad had made us wonderful omelets that were so light and fluffy and a side of fresh fruit. It was so good, we ate every bit of them. When Jessica was through, she got up and went over and hugged dad and thank him for such a wonderful breakfast. "My mom never made me breakfast like this, it was always frozen stuff and cereal. Thanks so much, Dr. Cullen!"

"You're welcome Jessica! I'm glad you liked it," Dad told her. He was touched that she hugged and thanked him.

Dad had a later shift at the hospital, even though it was Saturday. We were going into town to check on Charlie's house and get the mail in, then we were going over to Angela's house to spend the day with her. She was happy to see us. The day went by quickly and we decided it was time to go home. We arrived home shortly before dad did. He would be home at 7 p.m. and we got home about 6:30 p.m. He knew we were spending the day with Angela. This time we made sure our phones were on and we made our regular check-in calls to him. We actually got through the day without getting into trouble.

Not long after we arrived home, we heard the garage door open and dad came into the kitchen. We greeted him and he did the same. He asked what we wanted for dinner. We said we didn't care. He said we could either go out or stay in and he would make something for us. We decided to go out. He asked where we wanted to go. We went to one of the restaurants in town. We had a nice dinner. Even dad ordered something and I don't know how he gets rid of the food on his plate but he does. I sure hope he can teach me that after I am changed. Coming home, we entered the kitchen. Jessica said she was going to take a shower. She went up the stairs. As she left, dad listened like he heard a noise. Turning to me he informed me that our family would be home any minute. Vampire hearing you know!

About 10 minutes later we heard the garage door open. We both looked at each other excitedly. Finally, Edward was home. I could see dad was happy he was finally going to see mom again. Not a minute later, the kitchen door burst open. Edward came rushing in. We fell into each other's arms. Rosalie and Emmett came in after him. Rosalie was her usually happy self, probably because of what she had to look forward to with dad.

"Why don't you two just get a room," she said sarcastically.

"Shut-up Rose," Edward growled to her.

"Rosalie, you are in enough trouble as it is, don't make it worse," dad said to her.

"Thanks dad, let everyone know I am in trouble," she said smartly to him.

"I would lose the attitude young lady, or we can go to my study and take care of this and the other matter right now," dad warned.

Emmett intervened, "Come on Rosie, let's take our stuff up to our room." Emmett pushed Rosalie toward the stairs. She flashed up the steps. Emmett just looked at us and shrugged his shoulders. He had his hoodie on with the hood up. He started climbing the stairs, and began walking to his and Rosalie's room.

At the same time, Jessica was coming out of her room to go to the bathroom. It was dark in the hall and with Emmett having a dark hooded sweatshirt on with the hood up, all you could see were his golden eyes that the faint light hit and lit up. Jessica, not expecting to see someone saw a massive dark hulk with 2 golden eyes coming toward her. She let out an ear-piercing scream,

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, WOLF! WOLF!" She shrieked.

Taken by surprise, Emmett returned the yell, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" POPS!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" "WOLF!" "WOLF!" Jessica shrieked again and ran into her room and slammed the door.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, POPS!" Emmett yelled running back downstairs. "POPS! There's somebody up there and it barked at me," Emmett cried running up to Carlisle.

"Emmett, calm down, that is just Jessica Stanley, she is spending the weekend with us," Dad explained.

"What? Jessica? That wasn't Jessica, this chick has blonde hair," Emmett said to dad perplexed.

"She changed her hair color," Dad told him.

"Why?" Asked Emmett.

"Bella suggested it to her and she decided to try it and...oh for crying out loud Emmett, let me go calm her down, stay down here for now," dad told him as he ran up to Jessica.

"Hey little sis, why did you tell Jessica to change her hair to blonde?" Emmett asked me.

"Give it time, you'll see," I said to him laughing. Edward was laughing too.

"Hey, she called me a wolf, what an insult!" Emmett said with disgust.

Jessica was still shrieking in her room, dad knocked on the door but she was still screaming and didn't hear him knock, so he just went in. Seeing the door open, Jessica fired pillows at the intruder. Dad caught the pillows and yelled to her, "JESSICA! It's me, Dr. Cullen!"

"Oh, sorry Dr. Cullen, there's a wolf in here, do something," she screamed.

"No, that was Emmett, he had his hood up and you just thought you saw a wolf. Your mind played tricks on you. Come on down and I will show you," Dad explained. Leading her down the steps, dad took her over to Emmett. "See, it was Emmett."

"Oh, sorry, you scared me! Sorry I screamed like that! You looked just like a wolf, you're eyes have that golden color" Jessica said to Emmett.

"Hey, I'm not a wolf, you don't have to go insulting me." Emmett said disgustedly.

"Well, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but you should have seen these huge, hulking wolves Bella and I saw in the woods! I bet when they climb trees, they could knock them down," Jessica said to him.

"Wolves don't climb in trees, Jessica. Cougars and cats do, but not wolves or dogs. Oh and Jessica, you didn't hurt my feelings" Emmett told her. He came over by me and rolled his eyes. "Okay, little sis, now I understand the blonde hair," he whispered to me.

"Where are Esme, Alice and Jasper?" I asked Edward.

"They should be pulling up any minute. We got ahead of them and Emmett gunned it and was trying to race Jasper home. I'm sure Mom made Jasper slow down," explained Edward.

Not long after that we heard the others pull up. The kitchen door opened and the rest of our family came in. Carlisle wrapped Esme in his arms. "I missed you so much, my love," Carlisle said to her.

"I missed you too, darling," Esme said. She then came over and hugged me. "I heard you had quite an eventful 2 weeks with your father, young lady," she said sternly.

"Yes, mom. Dad and I had a few discussions on my behavior. He made quite an impression on me," I said rubbing my bottom.

Esme smiled, "Yes dear, he always does. I hope you learn from your mistakes and realize it is better to listen and obey your father rather than having to endure a discussion with him."

"Yes mom, I found that out a few times!" I acknowledged.

"Yeah, more like about 100 times these past 2 weeks! Gee, little sis, I think you broke my record! You and Pop's stool have become close friends! HE HE HE!" Emmett teased.

"Emmett, I believe we need to have a little talk about your teasing Bella. Come with me son, into the family room," Dad ordered him.

"WHAT? No, let's go to your study. I don't want it down here. It's too open. Please Pops!" Emmett pleaded.

"I said come with me," Dad ordered again. He turned to walk into the den with Emmett sheepishly following him.

Esme and Jessica went up to the guest room she was using. Esme wanted to make certain Jess had everything she needed. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I sat in the living room talking. We could hear Emmett carrying on. Then dad came out with Emmett following him.

"Aw come on Pops, please, not that! Please, don't do this to me," Emmett pleaded.

"You heard me, now go upstairs," Dad told him.

"Come on Pops, you can't be serious," Emmett pleaded again, now getting down on his knees following behind dad.

Dad turned around and saw him on his knees, "Emmett, get up! Stop acting like a 2-year-old. I'm not changing my mind!"

"No Pops! Please! You're killing me!" Emmett pleaded still following dad on his knees with his arms outstretched toward him.

"Emmett, get up! I gave you your punishment and I'm not taking it back," Dad said sternly.

Emmett still followed him around, now grabbing dad by the leg and hanging on as dad tried to walk. It was hilarious. Dad was walking and dragging Emmett along as he held fast to dad's leg still pleading with him. Edward and Jasper were practically rolling on the floor laughing at him.

"Emmett, let go of my leg this instant!" Dad admonished him trying to get his leg free. Emmett had a good grip on his leg and clung to it.

"Pops, this is cruel and unusual punishment. I could turn you in for abuse!" Emmett bartered.

"Emmett, let go, I'm trying to walk and I oohh…" dad yelled out as he lost his balance with Emmett still holding on and he and Emmett both ended up in a heap on the floor.

Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were laughing so hard, we could hardly stand it. We didn't want to be obnoxious but we couldn't help it.

"OOWW! Pops! You fell on me," Emmett complained.

"Well, I told you to let go, you're lucky we didn't break something, then your mother would have had a fit," dad said getting up and brushing himself off.

Emmett was now laying on the floor on his back with his hands on his face pleading, "Pops, no, no, you can't do this to me, please dad, I beg of you…"

"ENOUGH! You are going to do as I said and that's final! Do you understand, Young Man?" Dad warned. "Now get up and go upstairs like I told you, now!"

"Yes sir," Emmett said degectively. Dad held his hand out and helped Emmett up. He turned and walked toward the stairs. "I'll go tell them," he said starting up the stairs.

"You four over there on the couch, stop laughing," dad said with an edge.

We stopped laughing, but then all looked at each other and couldn't keep it in. We all broke out laughing again.

"I give up," dad said, "I have completely lost control…" he said throwing his hands up in the air.

Edward and Jasper were dying. "What is it? What does Emmett have to do," I asked them. They were laughing too hard to answer. Finally, Alice filled me in.

"Daddy told Emmett his punishment is taking me, Rosalie, Jessica and you, if you want to go, into Port Angeles tomorrow for a shopping trip and he has to stay with us the entire time and take us anywhere we want to go for as long as we want. I for one am looking forward to it. He has to go up and tell Rosalie and Jessica now," she said.

"Oh no, what an awful punishment! Poor Emmett," I told her.

"Hey, what do you mean awful punishment," Alice said giving me a smirk.

"Uh, I think I'll take a rain check and stay home with Edward since we haven't seen each other for a while," I said trying to appease her.

"You would," Alice complained.

Dad then yelled up to Emmett, "Emmett, tell Rosalie we will wait until after the weekend to have our discussion about Denali."

"Yes pops! Change your mind about me yet, most wonderful daddy in the whole wide world! Please, please, please," Emmett begged.

"For the last time, NO! You are doing it and that is that. You were warned," Dad scolded him.

"Aw, Pops!"

Esme was coming down the stairs, she saw Carlisle grab his car keys and head toward the kitchen door that led to the garage, "Carlisle, where are you going?"

"They are not even back a half hour yet, and Rosalie is in a mood, Emmett is pleading to get out of his punishment, Jessica is screaming there is a wolf in here, those 4 on the couch cannot stop laughing, and then Emmett knocks me down and we fall into a pile! Ugh! I'm going to check Charlie's mail," Dad said, I thought he was kidding but he looked serious.

All of a sudden, Jessica came screaming down the stairs, "EEEEEEE! Bella, we get to go to Port Angeles tomorrow for a shopping trip! I can't wait, aren't you excited?"

"Uh, um," was all I could utter out. Jasper and Edward were really laughing now. Alice had a look on her face.

Dad let out a groan, "At least I'm not taking them. See you in a bit Esme."

"Carlisle, wait!" Mom called to him.

"OOOHHH Bella, I can't wait until tomorrow," Jessica said as she ran toward me.

Looking at her then at the kitchen door to the garage, I jumped up and ran after him, "Hey Dad, wait for me…"

**THE END. **

**Ending this story is really sad for me. All of you who enjoyed my story, made it all worthwhile and I hope I gave you something to smile about. Thanks for going through this journey with me, Bella, Carlisle, Jessica and Angela.**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and encouragement. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for making it successful for me. I hope you follow along with upcoming stories I am working on. **

**Please review! I hope you like the way the story ended.**

**_Revision: This final chapter has been revised. Bella was not punished and forced to go shopping with Emmett and the girls. She had the option to stay home if she wanted. I neglected to put that in this chapter. I put it in "Rosalie's Denali Reckoning" but not in this story. Sorry about that. So no, this was not a punishment for Bella. Thanks to those who asked about it and pointed it out. __Hope this explains it._**


End file.
